A Shadow in my Dreams
by mirkwood cat
Summary: *complete* blinded by grief Gimli lets his rage out on Legolas ... and a dark creature haunts the realm of the dwarves and it it Legolas who's life and sanity are in danger... reviews very much appreciated !!!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: no, they do not belong to me… although they might say   
otherwise if somebody would care to ask them!!!!  
I know, I am doing it again…  
I am terrible in writing endings, I love beginnings so much more…   
*sigh*  
But I swear I will finish OTRA soon…  
This story takes place approximately 6 months after OTRA  
First chapter is short but it is only the prologue…  
Let me know what you think –and do not fear it is not going to be a   
mushy romance… action and adventures are coming as well as angst …  
So.. read on and do not forget: I love to read reviews …  
___  
  
Hunger was burning in its insides as it hurried through the night. Its   
mind reached out, searching for something, anything within its grasp.   
Forced to leave the dark place it had hidden in for more years than it   
could remember, it had been wandering for many nights, hiding from   
the light of day.  
  
Something had changed in the outer world. The creatures it had been   
able to feed on for so long had become fewer and fewer until they   
disappeared completely, leaving it with an ever growing hunger until it   
was forced to leave the dark caves in which it had hidden. Now it was   
out, searching and hunting for prey, desperate to fulfill its need.  
  
It stopped as it felt a presence somewhere close by, a surge of feral   
joy flowing through it. Without hesitation, it turned towards its prey,   
its mind already starting to invade its victim. A man it was, his mind   
vulnerable and not hard to break. When the first wave of fear   
emanated from him, it was greedily sucked off. He never woke from   
his dreams as they were cruelly invaded, and turned and twisted into   
something that would have robbed him of his sanity had he lived long   
enough.  
  
@@@  
  
'Ai, my friend, I wonder what would drive you home so soon after we   
have met again? Only two days you have been here, and yet you wish   
to return to your caves? Surely you would be able to find some dark,   
cold, lightless rooms somewhere in this city if you miss them so   
much?'  
  
The dwarf only laughed, but there was something in his eyes that   
Legolas had never seen before. His eyes narrowed as he stared at   
Gimli for a long moment, ere a brilliant smile broke out on his face and   
merriment shone in his eyes.  
  
'Do not tell me a fair dwarven maid has finally captured your heart!' he   
cried out as he lightly jumped to his feet, making the dwarf wince and   
look around quickly.  
  
'Stop this, Legolas. No maid has captured my heart…'  
  
But the elf did not listen to him and danced in joy around the dwarf,   
his laughter filling the air. Most people in Minas Tirith had become   
used to their odd behavior so it did not arouse much attention, for   
which Gimli was deeply grateful.  
  
Finally the elf dropped to a crouch next to Gimli, who had remained   
seated on the ground. His sparkling eyes bored into the dwarf's once   
more before he laughed again.  
  
'Ai, do not try to deny it, Gimli! I can see it in your eyes. Your heart is   
rejoicing for it has found its other half. Tell me of her.'  
  
'I know not what you see, you crazy elf,' Gimli said, shaking his head.   
'And there is nothing to tell you.'  
  
For a moment the smile on the elf's face faltered and something like   
hurt flickered in his eyes.  
  
'If you say so.' Legolas' voice was much more sober, and with one   
graceful move, he changed his position until he was sitting with his   
knees drawn up and his arms wrapped around them.  
  
A pang of regret echoed in the dwarf's heart upon seeing this reaction.   
He had not wished to hurt his friend by keeping this from him. 'Not   
much anyway…' he added reluctantly.  
  
The smile was back in a flash, and Legolas threw up his hands in a   
victorious gesture. 'I knew it!' he cried and the sparkle in his eyes left   
Gimli in no doubt that he had been tricked.  
  
'So tell me, who is this maiden that she could win your heart? I wish to   
know who could measure up to the Lady Galadriel, for I thought only   
she would ever be able to sway your affections.'   
  
'Do not compare the Lady to anyone, for she will always stand out,'   
Gimli warned. 'She is a star to cherish and look upon, but never may   
be reached.'  
  
A gentle smile graced his face as he continued. 'And yet a simple gem,   
a ruby, may seem so much smaller and still warm you so much more   
than a star ever could.'  
  
The elf only smiled at him, understanding in his eyes. The love Gimli   
held for the Lady Galadriel would never wane. It was the love of a   
dwarf towards the most beautiful thing he had ever set eyes upon. It   
could not be measured against the love he would feel for a maid.  
  
'So you wish to return home ere some other might steal away your   
treasure.'  
  
'Aye,' the dwarf answered. 'Many are courting her and although she   
has given me reason to believe that it might be me she will choose, I   
still do not wish to stay away for long.'  
  
The elf was already on his feet again. 'So, why do you tarry then? This   
is a serious matter, and time must not be wasted in sitting here and   
talking. You have more important things to do.'  
  
Before the dwarf could react, he found himself dragged to his feet and   
back towards the palace of Minas Tirith.  
  
'Legolas!' he called out, trying to slow down his overly enthusiastic   
friend.  
  
'I would love to accompany you to meet your fair lady, but Aragorn   
has bid me stay for some more days. It seems he has to discuss an   
important matter with me, and it cannot wait.'  
  
'Legolas!'  
  
The grip he still had on the dwarf finally forced the elf to stop when   
Gimli refused to follow him any further. Questioning eyes turned on   
the dwarf who could not help but chuckle.  
  
'I thank you for your help, dear Legolas, but I really do not think I   
need to leave right away. Tomorrow will be soon enough, for I will not   
miss the great celebration tonight.'  
  
'Oh,' the elf said, having completely forgotten about that. 'I fear you   
are right, for Arwen would be greatly disappointed if you were to miss   
it.'  
  
A teasing smile appeared on his face as he added, 'Just think, in one   
year's time it might be you holding a celebration like this!'  
  
'Nay, nay, my friend, do not start talking like this. It takes some time   
for a dwarf to bind himself and there is no hurry.'  
  
The elf only laughed, and they continued their way back at a much   
slower pace. The city around them was buzzing with preparations for   
the party tonight held in honor of their queen and the child she   
carried. 


	2. Revelations

Thanks to everybody who reviewed !!!!!!  
  
Ithilien: yes, yes someone will get into trouble… they always do :-)  
The Barrow-Wight: you will get to see her, I promise!!!  
Jevvica: I finally finished OTRA… so I can post this next chapter   
without fearing your wrath :-)))))  
Carys: well, I will try to keep you sucked in…. :-)  
Arwyn: special thanks to you for all the reviews on all my stories… I   
am glad you like them !!!  
Regina: yes, you are right Legolas will finally go to the Lonely   
Mountain – how he will be welcomed there we will see :-))))  
  
So… up to the next chapter?  
Here we go…..  
___  
  
Many nights had passed, and it had found enough prey to restore most   
of its strength. Its hunger still burned as it always did, but no longer   
with the same searing intensity. Looking for prey had taken it further   
and further away from its former hiding place, and it needed to find a   
new one. A dark place it would prefer, to hide itself from the light and   
warmth of the sun. Places that offered protection were not so hard to   
find but always the lack of prey forced it to leave again, to keep on   
hunting and searching.  
  
This night was different - it could feel the presence of many minds not   
far away. Not having encountered so large a group before, it stopped,   
surprised, and exited its lair at once. But excitement quickly turned to   
disappointment. Elves. These were elves, all of them.  
  
Its mind reached out nevertheless, trying and probing, but it found   
itself unable to break the mental barriers of any of them. It withdrew   
when it feared its presence would be felt. Had it been more hungry   
and desperate, it might have picked out the most vulnerable to try and   
shatter the barriers protecting the mind. An elf wandering in his elven   
dreams would be less guarded, but still it would be a hard fight to   
break in. One it would not dare if it was not truly necessary, no matter   
how delectable the intense emotions of an elf would be.  
  
So it slipped away again through the night, leaving the elves behind to   
continue its search.  
  
@@@  
  
The day had grown late and darkness had already fallen when Aragorn   
finally found time to have his talk with Legolas. Between his wife   
expecting their first child and his duties, he hardly found time for   
anything at all.  
  
He found his friend in the garden talking to Arwen. Both had smiles on   
their faces and were laughing when he joined them. Gimli had left in   
the morning, eager to go home. Legolas' wide smile and enthusiasm in   
seeing him go had been most unusual, and Arwen was trying hard to   
find out the reason for his strange behavior. Until now, Legolas had   
managed to withstand her interrogation skills and she was slightly   
disappointed when Aragorn's approach gave the elf an opportunity to   
escape her.  
  
'Gimli is not here?' Aragorn asked, his eyes searching the garden.  
  
Legolas looked with surprise at his friend. There was hardly a time   
when Aragorn missed anything going on around him. But he had to   
admit he had never seen him so absorbed in his duties before.   
Something seemed to be going on here, apart from Arwen expecting a   
child, that occupied the king's attention.  
  
'He left in the morning to return to the Lonely Mountain,' he explained,   
not missing the flicker of surprise in the man's eyes.  
  
'I wished he would be here, for this matter might concern him as well.   
Alas, that I did not tell him. I am too used to always having both of   
you around. It hardly happens that one of you travels alone.'  
  
Legolas chose to ignore the question hidden in this statement and only   
looked at him with unfathomable eyes. Accepting that the elf would   
not tell him about the dwarf's reasons for leaving so quickly, the man   
continued.  
  
'I do not like to disturb you but I have an important matter to discuss   
with you, my friend.'  
  
Legolas nodded and followed him as he led the way to his study.  
Eomer, the king of Rohan was already waiting for them, a goblet of   
wine in his hands and a solemn look in his eyes. A map of Middle Earth   
was pinned to one wall and Aragorn stepped in front of it, staring at it   
with a dark look in his eyes.  
  
The smile faded from Legolas' face as he took in the somber mood of   
his friends. 'It is nothing good you wish to speak of?'  
  
'Nay, it is not,' Aragorn sighed.  
  
The door opened once more and Faramir entered, causing a feeling of   
dread to form in the elf's heart. So they had not only gathered to   
attend the celebration last night. Greetings were exchanged and finally   
Aragorn turned to Legolas once more.  
  
'For two weeks now we have observed disturbing happenings in   
Gondor as well as Rohan. Dead bodies have been found, with no mark   
or wound on them that would explain their death. But their faces… it is   
said that they carry an expression of utter fear and terror, as if in the   
moment of death they had seen something terrible. What caused their   
deaths can not be told, but one man who has seen them said it looked   
to him as if they had died of fear. If this is possible.'  
  
'I have seen one of them with my own eyes,' Faramir said softly. 'I   
have never before seen an expression of such fear on a dead man's   
face.' He shuddered at the memory.  
  
The elf sat down on a chair, his face paling slightly. 'Does Arwen know   
of this?' he asked.  
  
'I talked to her only briefly but she knew of nothing that could aid us   
here. I do not know what it may be that caused people to die like this,   
for I have never seen or heard of anything like this before. Have you?'  
  
'It may be…' Legolas slowly answered, his eyes far away as if looking   
for a memory. 'Old tales tell of creatures of the dark, that came into   
existence when the world was still young. They are said to be evil and   
ever hungry. They invade the mind and torment it. They feed off the   
emotions, the fear and pain they evoke sucking the strength of their   
victims until there is nothing left. But they have vanished long ago.'  
All three men had listened closely as they found their hope confirmed   
of finding an explanation, although this was not exactly a relief upon   
hearing Legolas' words.  
  
'Maybe one of them survived, hidden away in the dark. The mountains   
of Mordor would offer enough places for a creature like this to hide.   
Even orcs know fear and pain, so there would have been plenty to feed   
on,' Eomer mused.  
  
The elf nodded, a frown on his face. 'It is not impossible. And as orcs   
no longer exist to fulfill its needs, it left its hiding place to hunt for   
prey to still its hunger. It could be,' the elf admitted.  
  
'The first dead body was found in Southern Ithilien, close to Mordor.'   
Aragorn pointed at a mark on the map. Legolas stepped up next to   
him. He could see other marks there as well, and he paled further.  
  
'It left a trail,' he stated. 'Along the borders of Mordor, through Ithilien   
and further.'  
  
'Aye. And its speed increases the more victims it finds,' Eomer added.  
  
Legolas' fingers followed the direction the marks on the map took. His   
fingers came to rest and he whispered, 'Greenwood. If it continues, its   
way it will lead it to my fathers realm.'  
  
His hand fell away again and he shook his head. 'We cannot say what   
it is that caused these deaths. It might be the creature I told you   
about, but it may be something completely different as well.'  
  
'I know this, my friend. But for two weeks now we have found no other   
explanation. Gandalf is on his way here and I will talk to him about it,'   
Aragorn spoke. 'But I felt the need to warn you, for with the speed it   
travels it might have already reached Greenwood.'  
  
'I do not know much of this creature, but I remember that it prefers to   
attack during sleep. Mortals are much more vulnerable for they have   
no control over their minds in sleep. Elves are better guarded, for we   
do not lose control over our dreams so easily. '  
  
'So you do not think it will pose a danger to your people?' Faramir   
asked, his eyes studying the calm face of the elf.  
Sudden distress appeared on Legolas' features and his eyes returned   
to the map in sudden realization.  
  
'The Lonely Mountain. It will not turn on the elves but on the dwarves,   
for they are easy victims and they dwell in the darkness this creature   
prefers,' he cried.  
  
'I fear you are right,' Aragorn answered, his voice heavy with worry.   
'They need to be warned. If only Gimli had not left he could have   
taken this bad news to his comrades. I will send a messenger.'  
  
'There is no need for that,' Legolas' voice interrupted him. 'For I will go   
there myself. I will be able to travel much quicker than any man could,   
and am in less danger of falling prey to this creature should it cross   
my way.'  
  
There was no real argument against the elf's words, although Aragorn   
would not have wished for his friend to face such danger.  
  
'Can it be destroyed?' Eomer asked.  
  
Silence fell while Legolas thought, the perfect memory of the elves   
aiding him in recalling even the tales told to him long ago.  
  
'It does not like the light of the sun but it will not die of it,' he   
remembered. 'Weapons might kill it, but I am not sure. But fire as I   
recall is able to destroy it fully.'  
  
He shrugged and added, 'But if this is true, I do not know. What I   
remember are tales told to me long ago when I was still quite young.'  
  
A smile crossed Aragorn's face at that, for looking at the elf who   
appeared even younger than himself, it was hard to imagine how long   
ago this had truly been. The expression of wonder on Faramir's and   
Eomer's faces told him they had no idea how old their friend really   
was.  
  
'I hope that Gandalf might know more about this,' the king of Gondor   
finally said. 'If it is indeed the creature you told us about, we will need   
to find a way to protect us against it ere we can try to destroy it.'  
  
'The best protection surely is not to sleep,' the elf dryly retorted. 'If   
awake and warned, you might be able to fight it off.'  
Silence fell over them as they pondered what they had come to know.   
Finally Legolas addressed Aragorn.  
  
'I will leave immediately. The dwarves need to be warned as soon as   
possible, for I doubt they would recognize it for what it is should the   
creature start to attack them.'  
  
'Whatever you need for your travel shall be given to you. I wish I   
could come with you but I need to met Gandalf ere I can leave here.'  
  
'I do not doubt your skills, my friend, but even you would slow me   
down,' the elf smiled.  
  
Knowing this to be true, Aragorn only smiled back at him. 'Farewell   
then, Legolas. We will follow you as soon as we can to aid the dwarves   
in this, should it be needed.'  
  
Bowing to his friends, Legolas left, intent on getting on his way as   
quickly as possible for fear filled his heart. Gimli was out there alone,   
and in danger of coming across a foe he did not know about. 


	3. On the Edge

Once more thanks for the many nice and encouraging reviews!!!!!  
I hope all the dwarf fans out there are not going to strangle me… they   
are hard to write for I do not know much about them…  
So I hope everything makes sense… and you enjoy it…  
  
Oh and a warning: story is not beta read and English is not my first   
language so be warned of mistakes in grammar and spelling…  
And a very special thank you for all of you that take the time to tell me   
you liked it – even more to those of you who do this for each single   
chapter – its good to know I do not loose my readers :-)  
So a long chapter for once – I needed to get the story going :-)))))  
  
___  
  
'I fear our friend has greatly underestimated our foe.' Gandalf's voice   
was grave. 'It is true that it prefers to hunt at night and to attack the   
sleeping. But if it has strength enough, it might dare also to turn on   
the awake. And elves are not as immune to it as Legolas believes.'   
  
The wizard sighed and stopped his pacing. His eyes came to rest on   
the three men that listened to him with growing dread. 'While awake   
they might be safe, for their strength of mind is great. But walking in   
their dreams they are much more vulnerable than Legolas might   
think.'  
  
'So it is true,' Eomer whispered. 'It truly is this creature that Legolas   
spoke of.'  
  
'I have seen and heard much on my travels here,' Gandalf spoke. 'And   
I would say the elf has guessed correctly.'  
  
'So we must make haste in following him,' Aragorn urged. 'For I fear   
that the dwarves will not listen closely to a warning spoken by an elf. I   
wish I had not allowed him to go there alone.'  
  
The wizard laughed - a sound that seemed strange in the gloomy   
atmosphere of their council.  
'No matter how much he values you, Aragorn, I doubt that the elf   
would allow you to allow him anything,' he gently chided. 'But you are   
right when you say we need to leave quickly. It is as you fear, the   
dwarves are a stubborn folk and the words of an elf have not much   
weight in their opinion. I only hope Gimli might speak for him, or else   
they might pay dearly for their mistrust.'  
  
@@@  
  
Love seemed to have lent Gimli wings, for as hard as Legolas rode he   
was not able to overtake the dwarf before he reached Eryn Lasgalen,   
the Wood of Greenleaves, as Mirkwood was called now. He only   
stopped briefly when he was met by a group of his own people   
guarding the borders to send two of them to carry a message to his   
father, as well as to Celeborn who dwelled now in East Lorien.   
Although he was convinced that the creature would not dare attack his   
people, he still wanted them to be warned.  
  
The elves were not happy to learn that the son of their king would go   
alone to enter the realm of the dwarves, but he refused to let them   
accompany him. Guarding the borders was more important now and   
he knew that his friendship with Gimli would keep him safe. He had   
never traveled there before but was able to follow Gimli's tracks. They   
were fresh, telling him his friend would not arrive much sooner than   
him.  
  
Getting closer, he could feel the first sensations of being watched and   
decided to dismount. Slowly he walked on, Arod following him. He had   
not taken more than a few steps when he found his way blocked by   
three grim looking dwarves.  
  
'What is an elf doing here?' one of them snarled at him, his face grim   
and his hands clenched around his axe.  
  
Legolas bowed in greeting. 'Well met, master dwarf,' he said. 'I am a   
messenger and wish to meet Gimli, son of Gloin.'  
  
Another dwarf stepped forward, looking at him intently.  
  
'Well met, master elf,' he said slowly, but in a friendlier voice. 'I have   
seen you before, if I remember correctly. You are Legolas, one of the   
nine walkers. You accompanied Gimli to Moria.'  
  
'He is still an elf and not welcome here.' The dark look on the other   
faces had not changed.  
  
'He is a friend to Gimli, so he will decide. It is not our place to decide if   
he wishes to see him or not.'  
  
He turned to the elf again. 'You are lucky for he arrived himself only a   
short time ago. I ask you to wait here while I go and get him for you.'  
  
He left and Legolas found himself alone with two dwarves that never   
let their eyes stray away from him, as if they were afraid he would   
attack them any moment. An icy silence of mistrust and hostility   
settled over them while they waited. As minutes passed Legolas could   
feel himself getting slightly annoyed, but his darkening mood quickly   
lifted when he could hear familiar footsteps coming closer.  
  
'Legolas!' A genuine smile lit Gimli's face, but did not hide his surprise   
at seeing his friend. 'What brings you here?'  
  
'No good tidings, I fear, my friend,' Legolas answered, his eyes   
wandering briefly to the two dwarves that still pinned him with their   
stares. Realizing the animosity, Gimli quickly motioned the elf to follow   
him.  
  
'Come with me, for it is time for you to finally get to know the   
hospitality of the dwarves.'  
  
The elf undid the straps that kept his belongings on Arod's back and   
spoke a few words to the horse. With a snort, it trotted away to enjoy   
its freedom until Legolas would call for it again. Then he turned to his   
friend, ready to follow him.  
  
He tried hard not to hear the muttered words of the two dwarves that   
seemed less then happy to see him enter their realm. Gimli also   
ignored them as he led his friend into his home.  
  
@@@  
  
Legolas disliked caves and this was no exception. Although weary from   
the long ride, he found himself unable to relax and the feeling only   
intensified due to the less than friendly stares he received. He had not   
hesitated for long ere he unburdened his heart to his friend, telling him   
all he knew of the danger that might befall the realm of the dwarves.  
Gimli listened in silence, his face growing darker the more he heard.  
When Legolas fell silent, he stood.  
  
'This is bad news you bring, my friend. I thank you for your warning.   
This must be told immediately.'  
  
Gimli led him to a large room filled with tables and a roaring fire. The   
smell of fresh bread and roasted meat hung in the air, as well as the   
loud sound of many voices. The room fell silent when Gimli entered   
with his companion, and once more Legolas was pierced with cold and   
hostile stares. Only a few faces were friendly and some curious.  
  
'This is my dear friend Legolas, one of the nine walkers,' Gimli   
announced. Some faces seemed to soften upon hearing this, but some   
grew darker.  
  
'So he is Thranduil's son?' one called out.  
  
Gimli straightened ready to defend his friend. 'Aye, he is. But dwarf   
friend I call him.'  
  
'He helped us bury our dead in Moria,' another voice announced. 'He is   
a friend.' It was Gudin who spoke, Legolas realized.  
  
Other voices were raised; some of them friendly, some accusing.   
Legolas kept silent, for Gimli's hand had come to rest on his arm and   
he trusted his friend so he held his tongue.  
  
Then suddenly silence fell as one dwarf moved to stand. His bearing   
was that of a Lord and Legolas realized it had to be Thorin III   
Stonehelm, who had come to be King under the Mountain after Dain   
Ironfoot had been slain. He bowed his head in respect, a gesture that   
was seen with surprise by many. They had not excepted an elf to show   
respect to a dwarf.  
  
'Welcome, Legolas, son of Thranduil,' Thorin spoke, his voice more   
friendly than Legolas would have expected. 'There may have been long   
times of hostility between the elves of Mirkwood and the dwarves of   
the Lonely Mountain, but you have proven to be a friend to Gimli   
Gloin's son.' His sharp eyes wandered over the faces that had turned   
to look at him. 'You are welcome to stay with us for as long as you   
wish.'  
  
'But he is Thranduil's son!' an angry voice called out.  
  
The king's eyes narrowed but his voice remained calm as he asked,   
'Who do you value more, Thranduil or Gimli Gloin's son?'  
  
Silence fell and the king retook his seat, motioning to Gimli and   
Legolas to join them.  
  
The looks had not all become friendly, but no more words were spoken   
against the elf. He followed Gimli to the table and took a seat next to   
him. Food was offered as well as ale and wine, and he gratefully   
accepted.  
  
He was halfway through his meal when Gimli finally addressed the   
king, speaking to him about the news Legolas had told. Silence fell   
around them as more and more dwarves started to listen to his words.   
When he ceased to speak, Thorin's eyes turned on the elf.  
  
'Strange news it is that you bring, master elf, for I have never heard of   
a creature like this. There is no proof to its existence?'  
  
'Nay,' Legolas answered. 'None other than what Gimli spoke of. The   
creature is known to my people, although much has been forgotten.'  
  
'We thank you for the warning then. But I doubt it will dare to come   
here, even if it does exist. Another explanation may be found for what   
has transpired in the lands of men.' With that, the matter seemed to   
be settled for the dwarven king, and he turned his attention to other   
matters.  
  
Legolas was about to argue his easy dismissal of a matter that seemed   
of much importance to the elf, but a hand on his arm once more   
stopped his tongue.  
  
'Let it rest, my friend. He will heed your words even if it does not seem   
so to you now,' Gimli whispered. Seeing his friend relax slightly, he   
smiled. 'Although I myself doubt it was this warning of an unknown   
danger that brought you here into the realm of the dwarves.'  
  
'You underestimate the danger, my friend!' Legolas said. 'I would not   
have come here had I not thought the matter urgent.'  
  
'I know,' Gimli quickly answered. 'I was only jesting. But right now   
there is naught more you can do. We are warned, and we will be   
careful. So you can confess that it was curiosity that brought you here   
as well.' His eyes glittered with amusement at the bland look on the   
elf's face. So it had truly been concern alone that had driven Legolas   
to visit him here.  
  
Finally Legolas realized what he was talking about and a smile lit his   
face. 'If I can catch a look at the rare ruby that has captured your   
heart, then it would lighten my visit here,' he spoke.  
  
Gimli's eyes wandered to a small figure at the end of the table. Legolas   
had not taken notice of the dwarven women that served food and   
drinks to the king's table. Now his eyes followed Gimli's look and came   
to rest on one of them. It is said that there are few female dwarves,   
and their beauty is not great. But this one was young and of slighter   
built than many. Her hair was of a dark red and full, and her smile was   
radiant as she jested with the young dwarf whose glass she refilled.  
She looked up and saw Gimli looking at her, and her smile was   
genuine and warm.  
  
'Indeed,' the elf murmured. 'This ruby might warm your heart.'  
  
But then her eyes fell on him and her glance grew cold. Gimli held up   
his glass and she stepped closer to refill it.  
  
'Nirith.' He smiled, and once more Legolas could see an expression on   
his face he had not seen there before. 'I wish for you to meet my dear   
friend, Legolas.'  
  
Her eyes held contempt and even something like hate as she looked at   
the elf. 'I have no desire to meet an elf and least of all the son of   
Thranduil,' she spoke and her voice that usually might have been soft   
and pleasant was cold and cutting. 'Your people have caused us great   
pain and it will not be forgiven so easily by all of us.'  
  
With that she turned from them and walked away. Gimli seemed both   
shocked and hurt at once, and Legolas was quick to reassure him.  
  
'I am sorry, my friend, if my presence causes you trouble. I am weary   
and will retire now. I am sure she will enjoy your company as long as I   
am not around.'  
  
He rose and Gimli's quick words could not persuade him to stay.  
Quietly he left the room, and with sadness Gimli noticed the sudden   
change of atmosphere as soon as the elf was gone. The mood seemed   
to lift and it was as if the warning words spoken earlier had been   
quickly forgotten.  
  
But Nirith joined him soon, and he found himself enjoying the night if   
only for the attention she gave him. It was late when she excused   
herself to retire, and it was a happy dwarf that made his way to his   
own chambers.  
  
@@@  
  
It had followed a trail through the woods and found more than it had   
hoped for. A mountain filled with caves and signs of life. With the great   
variety of prey, for the first time it would be able to fully enjoy its   
hunt.  
  
It made its way through the darkness of the caves to find a suitable   
place were it could hide from the dwarves until the time had come to   
toy with them.  
  
@@@  
  
Cries of dismay woke Gimli in the morning, and he found Legolas   
standing at the door and looking outside, distress on his face.  
  
'What is it?' the dwarf asked.  
  
'I fear my warnings have not been heeded enough,' the elf answered   
bitterly.  
  
Gimli rushed outside, Legolas following him through the unfamiliar   
caves that were lit brightly with torches. They found the source of the   
cries quickly.  
  
A young dwarf that Legolas did not recognize lay unmoving. A dwarven   
woman that very likely was his mother wailed in grief as she cradled   
him in her arms, tears running down her face. The face of the dead,   
frozen in a grimace of terror and fear, left no doubt of what had   
befallen him.  
  
'It is here,' Legolas whispered.  
  
Another cry of dismay could be heard and Gimli moved quickly   
towards its origin, Legolas following him once more.   
  
'A healer!' a voice cried. 'He still draws breath!'  
  
Another dwarf lay unmoving, but the slight raise and fall of his chest   
indicated he still lived, although his face showed signs of a terrible fear   
as if he was caught in a nightmare he could not wake from.  
  
With a quick move Legolas dropped to his knees, his hand coming to   
rest on the dwarf's brow. He could feel the force of life being drained   
from him as he fought to wake, urged on by the desperate tries of the   
dwarf that was calling his name and shaking his shoulder. Finally his   
eyes fluttered open, but Legolas could feel the great weakness that   
threatened to claim his life. The elf's fingers searched for and found   
the flask in his pocket. Quickly unstopping the cork, he held the flask   
to the dwarf's lips. The liquid poured into his mouth was swallowed   
without resistance, even as protesting voices were loud in the room   
upon seeing the elf tending to the wounded.  
  
The elvish draught worked its magic, and strength returned to the   
dwarf, enough to keep him alive. With a small sigh of relief, Legolas   
got to his feet again and stepped away. A healer took his place,   
casting him a mistrusting glance. Gimli had watched, keeping others   
from interfering as he trusted Legolas to know what to do. He knew   
the power of miuvar as he himself had tasted it before.  
  
'Gimli.' It was only a whisper but it filled his heart with dread as he   
turned to face Cerin. The sight of the still body in his arms made the   
dwarf cry out in dismay.  
  
'I found her outside,' Cerin's voice broke. 'But she still lives.'  
  
'Legolas!'  
  
The elf was there in a moment, his slender fingers touching the pale,   
frightened face of the dwarven maid. He could feel even as he touched   
her that she was fading. The terror she felt briefly touched his own   
mind, and for a moment he recoiled in shock. When he touched her   
again he knew she was gone.  
  
He shook his head, his heart still trembling from the intensity of the   
fear she had felt in the moment of death.  
  
Cerin had felt it as she went still and cold in his arms, and his howl of   
anguish echoed through the room as he sobbed over his sister's death.  
Gimli's eyes had narrowed on Legolas, and a strange glimmer shone in   
them. Grief and pain he felt in an intensity as never before, blinding   
him to everything else. He had seen Legolas' hand recoiling from   
touching Nirith, and it looked to him as if it had been done in disgust   
upon touching her.  
  
'Why?' he hissed. 'Why would you not help her? She was not good   
enough? Because she uttered some truths about you elves and your   
pride could not take it?'  
  
Legolas was shocked to hear these accusing words coming from his   
friend.  
  
'There was naught I could have done, I swear.' A pleading tone had   
entered the elf's voice as he stared at his friend's face. A mixture of   
disbelief and hurt welled up in him. 'I am sorry for your loss.'  
  
'Sorry? What would you know of my loss? You have all eternity to find   
and treasure love, but I have not. We dwarves are not like you elves,   
for we take love seriously.' Gimli's eyes burned with anguish as much   
as with sudden anger at the elf, his hands balled into fists at his sides.  
  
'But what would you know of love?' he hissed, his voice laced with   
bitterness and cutting through Legolas' heart.  
  
With a snort of contempt and disgust, Gimli turned away to once more   
reach out to the lifeless body of the dwarven maid he had given his   
heart to, but Legolas' hand shot out to stop him. He could not let his   
friend walk away from him like this. As the slender fingers curled   
around the dwarf's shoulder to keep him from moving further away,   
something seemed to give way inside of Gimli.  
  
With a cry of rage, he turned much faster than Legolas would have   
expected. With one movement that contained all of his grief and rage,   
the dwarf's fist found a target. The strength of a dwarf is considerable,   
and it was only heightened by Gimli's anger, and Legolas found himself   
at the receiving end of it quite suddenly. Unprepared as he was, the   
sudden blow caused him to stumble backwards, colliding with the   
sharp rocks of the cavern wall with brutal force. The sharp pain flaring   
through him as his side hit the wall robbed him of his ability to speak   
and think, and for a moment his world existed only of pain. Then it   
faded and he found himself still leaning against the wall, his breathing   
sharp and labored. Gimli was gone. 


	4. Preparations

Thanks for the many reviews :-)))))  
Here is a short chapter – I did not really find time for writing but I   
hope to have the next part up soon  
So read on and let me know if you like it  
___  
  
'A dwarf does not love easily,' a soft voice spoke, and Legolas' eyes   
quickly turned on its owner.  
  
Gloin looked at him with a sad expression in his eyes. 'And only once   
in his life.'  
  
A quick glance around told Legolas that none of the other dwarves   
seemed to have noticed what had just happened, and he turned his   
attention back to Gimli's father.  
  
'There was naught I could have done,' he repeated his earlier words   
with a feeling of despair. Did they really think he would have let her   
die?  
  
'I know this, and so does Gimli in his heart. But the pain he feels is too   
strong for him to see reason, and his rage blinds him further. When he   
regains his senses he will realize that she had already faded beyond   
help ere you touched her.'  
  
The dwarf's dark eyes wandered over the elf, taking in his stance and   
the arm that was protectively curled around the side that had   
connected with the wall earlier. To a dwarf, the slender form of an elf   
looked much more fragile than their own stout and compact bodies,   
and upon seeing the force of the impact he had feared the elf's bones   
would shatter. But once more they proved to be much more resistant   
than they looked. Still he could see the pain in Legolas' eyes, although   
he was not sure if it came from a wound of the body or the soul. But   
he knew better than to offer comfort where it would not be welcome.  
  
'I fear your warnings have not been taken as seriously as they should   
have,' the older dwarf spoke on. 'Our king wishes to speak to you   
again, for this creature must be destroyed.'  
  
Legolas nodded and straightened, ignoring the hot pain in his side. He   
did not think anything had broken but knew he was badly bruised.   
Each breath he took felt like a dagger twisting in his side, but worse   
than this was the pain in his heart. Gimli had never before turned on   
him like this, not even during the times of the fellowship before they   
had become friends. The accusation stung, but the fact that the dwarf   
had turned his rage on him by hitting him hurt more than anything   
else. He had thought their friendship true and strong, and not so easily   
broken.  
  
A part of him understood. Although he himself had never experienced   
a love like this before, he could imagine the grief and anguish felt by   
his friend. But it pained him that that it had been himself that Gimli   
had doubted and lashed out at.  
  
In silence, he followed Gloin to the king's chambers. Entering, he could   
see only five other dwarves, all of them standing around a table and   
looking intently at the map spread out there. Greetings were   
exchanged and it took Legolas much willpower not to moan when he   
returned the bows of the dwarves in kind.  
  
Thorin wasted no time. 'This creature, you said it can be killed.'  
  
'Yes,' Legolas answered. 'Fire is deadly for it, and it fears it.'  
  
The dwarven king nodded, and motioned him to step closer and take a   
look.  
  
'This mountain is filled with caves,' he spoke. 'And it would hide in one   
of them during the hours of daylight, if I understood your words   
correctly.'  
  
The elf nodded.  
  
'These caves are well known to us. We know each stone, each glimmer   
in them. We will take torches and search every single one of them.   
The exits we will close with large fires so it cannot escape.'  
  
A hard light shone in the king's eyes. Legolas could feel his   
determination to destroy this creature that had dared to harm his   
people.  
  
'Are you sure there are no exits from these caves that you might not   
know about?'  
  
He received an indignant look for this and Thorin straightened to his   
full height. 'Do not the trees speak to you?' he asked the elf. 'This   
mountain has no secrets from us, just like the woods of Mirkwood   
would not hide theirs from you.'  
  
Legolas believed him.   
  
'I would ask you to accompany us, master elf, for I do not doubt you   
wish this creature dead as much as we do.'  
  
The thought of venturing deep inside this mountain held no appeal to   
Legolas. Even now he could feel the pressure of the stone around him,   
weighing on his heart. But he was not one to succumb to his own   
fears, especially not in front of a group of dwarves.  
  
'But I fear the caves we will search are not built for someone of your   
height,' Thorin spoke on. 'So I would ask you to lead those who stay   
behind and keep the fires going. It must not escape, and you know   
more of it than we do.'  
  
He looked at the elf for a response, knowing that he did ask much of   
him. He had come as a messenger, not to become involved in the   
hunt for this creature. Especially as guarding the exits would not be an   
easy task.  
  
Legolas bowed his head in consent. 'I will be honored to help you.'  
  
@@@  
  
Preparations were made, and wood was collected to nourish the fires   
that would block the exits. Torches were made to be carried along by   
the searchers. Legolas found himself idle, for his status would not   
allow him to do much more but give a few orders that were swiftly   
carried out. He was surprised that dwarves would even listen to an elf,   
but soon he realized that the group he had been asked to lead   
consisted only of those he had met before. He had seen all of them in   
Moria, as he had helped them lay their dead to rest. And his help had   
not been forgotten.  
  
He had not seen Gimli and the pain in his heart grew. He watched as   
the dwarves set the wood alight and soon the fires were roaring,   
effectively blocking each exit. Two groups of dwarves, armed with   
axes and lit torches, started the search. Legolas was quite sure he   
could even make out two or three dwarven women go with them. For a   
short moment he could see a familiar figure, but Gimli never cast a   
single glance into his direction, causing another twinge of pain in his   
heart.  
  
The fires had been placed between the caves that led deep inside of   
the mountain, and those that held the chambers and living areas of   
the dwarves to shield and protect them. Legolas had worried that the   
smoke and heat would soon fill the caves, but he found now that it did   
not. Obviously the dwarves had their own system of transferring fresh   
air to the inside.  
  
Still, not even the heat of the flames could warm Legolas as a chill   
settled in his bones. He remembered the feeling well from his visits to   
Moria and even the Glittering Caves. He missed the warmth of the sun   
and the smell of the outside world, for since his arrival here he had not   
been outside again. The longing grew but he pushed it to the back of   
his mind. This was not the time or the place to deal with it. So he   
ignored the feelings that filled his heart with anguish to concentrate on   
his task.  
  
They stood and waited, watching out for any sign of movement as   
time passed slowly.  
  
@@@  
  
The night had been satisfying, for it had been able to feed more than   
in a long time. It had been surprised to make out the presence of an   
elf here but had shied away from him. He was awake and watchful and   
the dwarf close to him was protected. But it found other victims, and   
its hunger was stilled as it had returned to its hiding place to rest.  
  
Now it woke as a change made itself known to it. The dwarves had   
come to know of its presence.   
  
Feeding off of orcs for so long had made it careless, it realized, for   
they did not care if some of them died in a mysterious way. But the   
dwarves obviously did.  
It moved carefully, for although they were not close, it did not want to   
make its position known to them. It stopped in surprise when it saw   
the fires blocking its way. With anger and fear it recoiled without being   
seen. How had the dwarves come to know so much so soon? The   
answer came quickly. The elf.  
  
Its body could not pass the fire but its mind could, and it reached out.   
With a flare of sudden hate, it felt the elf there, close to the fire,   
waiting for it.  
  
Then with surprise it noticed the change in him. Last night he had   
been strong and too dangerous to attack. But now it could feel the   
cloud of pain that enveloped him. Pain of the body, for he carried a   
wound, as well as a torment of the heart. With glee it devoured his   
emotions, so much more intense than anything it had ever tasted   
before.  
  
It was sure he was the one that was truly blocking its way. The   
dwarves it would be able to overcome even while awake, now that its   
strength was restored. It could bend them to its will and to escape   
would not be difficult. But the elf…  
  
Carefully, so as to not make its presence known, it probed at his mind.   
He was weakened by his pain, and while it would have been close to   
impossible to break his barriers and torment his mind, it was   
surprisingly easy to see into his heart. There was no need to force   
itself into his mind and use memories and fears against him. It simply   
had to increase the anguish of his heart. 


	5. Attacked

Finally ff.net seems to be stable. So, lets try it to post a new part. Thanks for the reviews I received, I hope I did not loose any!!!  
  
___  
  
  
  
Gimli's eyes tried to penetrate the darkness before him as the group of dwarves slowly ventured deeper into the familiar caves. He focused his whole concentration on his surroundings trying to ignore the nagging feeling in the back of his mind. He had not been in a situation like this for a long time without a pair of keen elven eyes and ears on his side. He had gotten much too used to the elf. His finger tightened unconsciously around the handle of his axe as his thoughts strayed once more to Legolas. The bitter pain in his heart had not eased and still anger burned in him.  
  
Although he only whispered he could hear the words of one of his companions as he spoke to another.  
  
'And I tell you it was the elf that brought it here. He wishes to destroy us.'  
  
Eyes flickered towards Gimli as they excepted him to speak up in defense of his friend. The news of their fight must have made the round for none of them would have uttered words like this about Legolas in Gimli's presence before. He chose to ignore them now and surprisingly it was Gloin who spoke instead.  
  
'This is nonsense and you know it. Keep your mind on your task.'  
  
Silence fell again and Gimli tried to push away his own thoughts. He had seen Legolas' hand flinch away from touching Nirith. He had been sure that it was disgust that kept the elf from helping her and the pain and anger still soared through him at this thought. But another voice spoke up reminding him that this was nothing Legolas would ever do. He would never refuse his help to save a life for it was precious to him as it was for all elves. He found himself torn between his trust in his friend and what he had seen.  
  
And he remembered well the short feeling of satisfaction as his fist had connected with Legolas' body. It had been quickly followed with shame at his violent reaction as well as regret but his pain and anger had quickly won over again. He had lost his one chance of love and now faced a life without a wife or children to ever fill it. Legolas should have helped her as he had done for the other dwarf. But why had he not?  
  
He forced himself to leave this line of thought and to concentrate once more on his surroundings. They were here to hunt down the creature that had taken Nirith's life.  
  
@@@  
  
'What is it that troubles you so, Gandalf?'  
  
Aragorn had stepped close to the wizard. They had finally stopped to give the horses a short break as well as food and water. His eyes came to rest on Gandalf's face that seemed to bear more lines of worry than ever before. He knew the wizard was a friend of the dwarves but somehow he felt there being more to this.  
  
'You worry for Legolas?' he asked and his surprise showed in his voice.  
  
'Aye, this I do, Aragorn.' The wizard slowly answered.  
  
'But why? An elf surely is much more safe from this creature than any dwarf. He himself said so.'  
  
'And there he might be wrong. It is true the elven mind is harder to break but it also is the more satisfying for this creature. If it finds a weakness in Legolas it will choose him over any other victim. And I fear our friend is not as strong as he thinks.'  
  
In disbelief Aragorn stared at the wizard until a sudden realization of what Gandalf was hinting at dawned.  
  
'It is the sea longing you speak of? Should it weaken him that much?'  
  
'It makes him more vulnerable than he is aware of. The longing once awakened in the heart of an elf is strong and causes him much pain and torment. This feelings are exactly what will draw the creature to Legolas. I know he controls it well but one little slip will be all that is needed. If it feels him vulnerable it will turn on him. Forget not the emotions of elves are strong and intense and this is what it feeds off.'  
  
A cold feeling of dread welled up in the king upon hearing the wizard's solemn words. Sensing this Gandalf gave him a small smile.  
  
'But there is no use in worrying too much.' He spoke his tone lighter than before. ' Legolas knows how dangerous this foe is and he does not stand alone. With Gimli on his side I doubt he will be easy prey for this creature for the dwarf knows well how to keep him out of his dark moods.'  
  
'This is true' Aragorn answered with a smile of his own. 'Gimli is much too afraid to loose him to the sea to allow him to even think of it. '  
  
But Gandalf's words had awoken new worries in the king's heart and he was much relieved when they finally continued their journey.  
  
@@@  
  
The first time a shiver of cold run along his spine Legolas hardly noticed it dismissing it as another symptom of his deep dislike of the dark caverns surrounding him. His side that had connected with the stone wall still hurt, a dull pain throbbing with every breath he took. Gimli's full strength had been behind the blow and he could feel a bruise forming were his fist had landed. But this display of blind rage would not have matter that much to the elf for he knew the pain that had caused it. Much more than the blow the words spoken had hurt him. He stood a little bit apart from the dwarves his bow in his hands. The familiar feeling of the wood under his fingers calmed him as he focused his senses into the darkness behind the fire. He could make out nothing and this was assuring and disturbing at once. He keenly missed what he would hear and feel were he outside, the whispering of the wind in the trees and the breathing of life. It was absent here in the depth of the mountain. Another tingle went through him and for a moment he felt a strange weakness as if his strength was sucked away. The feeling disappeared as soon as it had come but a sudden feeling of fear struck him and he stiffed. He knew this feeling for he had felt it during the short moment he had touched Nirith.  
  
He turned his head to look at the young dwarf standing closest to him.  
  
'It is here.' He hissed.  
  
A startled look met his. Reacting to the elf's low voice the dwarf stepped closer without a sound.  
  
'Where?' excitement colored his voice and eager eyes tried to pierce the darkness.  
  
Legolas concentrated but the creature evaded his senses. He could not make it out. With a frustrated sigh he spoke. 'I know not exactly. But it is close for I can feel it prodding at my mind.'  
  
The dwarf looked at him with a mixture of disbelief and fear.  
  
'Tell your companions. It is hiding somewhere close to us so it can not be in the tunnels that are being searched right now. But be careful to not alert it. I will try to keep it occupied.'  
  
The dwarf nodded and silently moved away. Once more Legolas noticed how they were able to move without a sound down here were a dwarf could be heard from a league away if they moved through a wood.  
  
The feeling was still there as if a cold hand brushed up his spine to come to rest above his heart. For a brief moment the pain in his side intensified and flowed through him. It disappeared immediately again.  
  
Legolas fingers clutched his bow although he knew this weapon to be of no use against this foe. His eyes closed as he concentrated on bringing up his mental barriers prepared to fight the unwelcome intruder.  
  
A light touch on his hand startled him and he opened his eyes to look at the dwarf standing before him.  
  
'There is only one passage it may hide in if your suspicions are correct. We will part our group and go there to seek it out.'  
  
Cold determination burned in the dwarf's eyes making it clear to the elf that there would be no way to hold them back. His eyes searched Legolas ere he asked. 'You said you could keep its attention focused on you?'  
  
'I know not for sure.' Legolas spoke truthfully as another shiver went through him. 'But I will try.'  
  
The dwarf nodded and turned away. Moments later the group was divided into two and Legolas turned his full attention to his task. He was sure the dwarves stood no chance against this being not in this small number. Their only advantage would be to take it on unprepared and he was not sure if he could help them to achieve this. Maybe if it concentrated fully on him it would miss the advancing dwarves.  
  
@@@  
  
The elf seemed to be aware of it now as his mental barriers came up fully. But his weakness had been seen and with great delight it started its game. The pain hidden in his heart was easy to find and with glee it prodded at it using its power of intensifying emotions in his victims to bring fourth what it had found.  
  
@@@  
  
Legolas was still unsure of how to proceed. He could lower his barriers for a moment to lure the creature into an attack but he was not sure if he would be able to withstand it. Great was his shock when suddenly he could feel its presence much stronger than before but instead of clawing at his mental shield a sharp pain went through his heart. It was like the pain he had felt when Gimli turned on him, the sharp pang of anguish that had seized his heart when he had heard the words his friend had spoken. For a moment the elf gasped as his emotions were turned against him heightened so much in sharpness and intensity that he was hardly able to bear it. Greatly had he underestimated the creatures abilities and he found himself paying dearly for this as he felt his strength being sapped from him. It lasted for endless moments until it finally lessened and slowly abated. For a brief moment he could feel panic rise for he knew now that he was far more vulnerable than he had thought but brought his feelings quickly under control. The onslaught had left him weakened and he felt himself sink to his knees not noticing the bow slipping from his fingers while he prepared to not only shield his mind but also his feelings against another attack.  
  
It came soon but this time he knew were it would aim and a desperate battle of wills started.  
  
The dwarves that had stayed behind had seen him sink to his knees as well as the expression of anguish on his face and one of them hurried to his side. It was Gudin who stopped next to the elf unsure of what to do. He could see that he was attacked but knew not of what to do to aid him.  
  
The fight was none Legolas could win and he knew it. Had he not been weakened by this first attack he might have been able to fight it off but too much of his strength he had already lost. It relished on each single emotion that escaped him getting the stronger the weaker the elf got. And finally for one short moment it could slip through his barriers.  
  
The memories of elves are accurate and do not fade with time. During their waking dreams they would recall them and enjoy them and so find rest in a way mortals could not. It was considered a gift but right now it turned out to be a curse. For even in this tiniest moment as the creature was able to break through Legolas' defenses it was able to force up memories he would have wished to never recall.  
  
@@@  
  
Never had it fed on an elf's emotions before and they were the most intense it had ever tasted. Had it planned to kill him swiftly and make its escape it found it too tempting now to try to break the elf's mind knowing what pleasures it would bring. So it used all its strength to breach his barriers and even though the elf put up a hard fight his feelings betrayed him. The anguish in his heart was easy to use against him and soon it had sucked off most of his strength. And than, for one moment it was able to slip inside. 


	6. Returning

Finelinezz : even if you do not review each time, this one time made me very happy. ff.net seems to work again so hopefully I will start posting more regularly again.  
  
Vandaampiel: thanks! I know this story is kind of dark, and I am happy to hear it is dark in a good way  
  
None: well, we will see :-) .  
  
The Evil Old Woman: wow, thanks. suspenseful is good :-)  
  
Analorien: yes, Gimli's pain is born of sorrow and pain . we will see if he comes to his senses ere it is to late.  
  
Little My: thank you. I simply love to hear that people like my stories. cant hear it often enough :-)  
  
Ithilien : wow, a review like this form an author like you. * speechless cat chasing her tail in joy *  
  
___  
  
just a short chapter. time is short right now but I will try to post more soon.  
  
have fun and keep all those nice reviews coming. :-)  
  
___  
  
Gudin had stayed at Legolas' side watching the elf intently. His eyes were wide and vacant as if he had slipped into his strange way of sleeping, but the expression on his fair face was far from relaxed. In the flickering light of the high burning fire he could see the distress painted clearly on the pale face. It was obvious to him that a fight was going on that he knew naught about. He could be of no help here. Turning away from the slumped over body he took a few steps towards his nearest companion.  
  
'I will go after the groups that ventured into the mines.' He spoke. 'I ask you to keep an eye on the elf. '  
  
'What is the matter with him?'  
  
'This creature is attacking him. I do not know if he can fight it but he said it will give our people an advantage if its attention is directed at him.'  
  
The other dwarf only nodded and moved closer to the elf. Gudin cast one last glance at the still figure ere he turned and silently moved past the fire and into the darkness.  
  
@@@  
  
The group of five dwarves moved slowly and carefully through the cave, the light of their torches basking them into a flickering light. The elf had said the creature was close and although they were not entirely sure to believe him they were still prepared to come eye to eye with it at every step they took.  
  
@@@  
  
Quick footsteps echoing from the cavern walls made them stop and turn to face the one coming closer with such haste.  
  
'Gudin!' Gloin exclaimed recognizing him as one of the dwarves that had stayed behind to watch over the fires.  
  
The dwarf slowed his steps from running to quick walking. He could see the apprehension upon his comrades' faces at seeing him here and taking a deep breath he quickly spoke.  
  
'Legolas has sensed it close to the fires in the western passage.'  
  
His eyes flickered to Gimli and he could see the cold glint in his eyes.  
  
'We have no group there.' Gloin spoke a frown forming on his face.  
  
'No, we do not.' Gudin answered. 'We sent five of us there.'  
  
'Only five?' Gloin sighed. 'If the creature is as dangerous as Legolas said I fear this will not be enough.'  
  
'This is why I am here. The elf is fighting it but I fear he will not be able to withstand for much longer.'  
  
'He is fighting it? How?'  
  
'I do not understand this.' Gudin confessed. 'But then I do not understand how this creature is able to take a life without ever touching its victim. He said it is attacking him and he would keep it occupied so we have an advantage while it is distracted.'  
  
'So his superior elven mind is not as invincible as he thought.' A bitter voice said and with surprise Gudin realized it was Gimli who had spoken.  
  
'We must make haste and return.' Gloin decided. 'Farin and two others, go after the other groups. Everybody else comes with us back to the fires.'  
  
'Why should we trust the elf? What if he is wrong?' a voice spoke up in protest.  
  
'He was right with everything he said about this creature before. Not heeding his words has only cost us pain so I will not make the error in ignoring them again. If you wish to do so I will not hinder you.' Speaking thus Gloin turned to make his way back with quick strides. Gimli followed him without hesitation and so did most of the others. Only few of them hesitated before they chose to follow him.  
  
Gudin fell into step next to Gimli. His behavior puzzled and worried him. He knew of a fight that had taken place between him and the elf but knew not the reason of it. He could only wonder what would cause Gimli to act so cold and uncaring toward the elf and his fate.  
  
'I fear Legolas is in great danger.' He voiced his concern while they rushed through the cave but no answer came to his words.  
  
@@@  
  
To hear the elf was under attack had caused a wave of worry to well up but with it came anger that he would even care. Emotions mingled over the elf's arrogance belief that he would be save were dwarves were not and the unwanted feel of fear for one he held dear. At least until he had allowed Nirith to die.  
  
As they ran back the way they had come he tried to concentrate on the creature they would come to face rather than on the elf and his feelings towards him. Betrayal and pain as well as concern were pushed away to be dealt with later. Now was not the time to dwell on things like this.  
  
Gudin's words directed at him only caused another surge of anger. He could not care for the elf now, not after what had happened. So he held on to anger and his fingers closed around his axe in an even tighter grip.  
  
@@@  
  
Darkness and cold, the smell of death and darkness that was Moria. Fire and shadow forming to a creature that struck terror in his heart and a fear he had never known before. His body trembled and his bow fell from nerveless fingers as he heard himself cry out.  
  
'Ai, a Balrog! A Balrog has come!'  
  
The bridge of Kaza-dum a fight between light and shadow and Gandalf falling.  
  
Pain in his heart as grief overwhelmed him.  
  
@@@  
  
They reached the fires and the three dwarves Gloin had named departed to reach the other groups. Gimli did not look for Legolas. He did not want to see the elf.  
  
Gudin waited for a moment but when Gimli did not move, did not even cast a look around but kept his whole attention on Gloin and the quick words exchanged between the dwarves. With resignation he realized Gimli would not care for Legolas as he had hoped and silently he moved away. He found the elf like he had left him, slumped over on his knees, his shoulders and head resting against the cold stone of the cave wall. His eyes were wide but unseeing and his face showed great pain. He reached out to touch him, calling his name but no reaction came. The skin felt cold under his fingers as they touched the fair face. Gudin knew not much about elves but even he could tell that Legolas was fading. He was loosing this fight. 


	7. Realisation

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!!! ff.net now seems to work again :-)  
  
so, on with the story.  
  
tell me what you think. I love all those reviews :-)  
  
___  
  
It had found the place in the elf's mind were he hid the memories that he did not wish to relive. Conjuring them up was an easy task, done so many times before although never to an elf.  
  
Lothlorien. Beauty and pain filling his heart, tearing him apart. Grief so strong it overwhelmed him and he moaned in remembered pain.  
  
@@@  
  
Gudin still knelt at the elf's side. The dwarves were ready to leave and follow the five that had set out to confront the creature but he could not bring himself to leave Legolas' side. It was a strange thing for he had never been fond of elves, but right now all he could see was another being in great pain. After all the elf was in this position because he had come here to warn them and had stayed to help them. He had never expected to see an elf like this, vulnerable and frail to the eyes of a dwarf. It caused a strange feeling of protectiveness to well up. Suddenly Legolas moved, curling up tightly and a moan broke from the elf's lips. The sound of pain echoed through the chamber.  
  
In the grim silence the sound had been heard by everyone and many eyes turned to the source of it. Gudin looked up at them, his eyes searching for Gimli.  
  
Gimli had instantly recognized the sound for what it was. He was ready to go and join his comrades but even as they started to move he found himself rooted to the spot, the small sound still reverberating in his ears.  
  
Then his eyes met Gudin's.  
  
Sudden anger flared up in the dwarf upon seeing Gimli standing there, ready to leave.  
  
'I know not what ails you, son of Gloin.' He called out, 'that you would leave a friend in need alone. Do you think it was his great love for dwarves that brought him here and into this danger? For I think it was his love for you that kept him here in the darkness of our caves that he loathes so much. Why would you turn away from a friendship like this?'  
  
Gimli heard him but did not respond. His eyes had finally come to rest on the form of the elf. Whatever anger had clouded his mind could not hold up at the sight of his friend like this. As long as he had refused to see him he had been able to ignore the danger he might be in. This illusion was gone now. Having recovered his ability to move a few steps took him to the elf's side where he sank to his knees. Gudin got to his feet and stepped away without another word.  
  
Seeing his son getting to his knees at Legolas' side Gloin knew he would not join them and he turned to follow his companions.  
  
Legolas was ghostly pale and deep lines of pain and anguish marred his fair face. His eyes told Gimli he was not aware of his surroundings.  
  
@@@  
  
Legolas fought back, trying to struggle against the memories that assailed him. Even as the memory of grief and pain wracked his heart as it had done that day in Lothlorien, he remembered that there had been more to this. In the midst of all this there had been something good. A picture of Gimli rose as he tried to fight the memory of darkness with one of happiness. Their friendship had started to form then.  
  
But quickly the picture changed to a fight of life and death against a beast in the water.  
  
.Legolas saw Gimli being flung into the water behind the monster and knew a moment of utter despair. This was not the calm water they had chosen to cross the river but much closer to the waterfall and even from this distance he could see the strong current there. Ducking and slicing he tried to back away from the creature again, casting desperate glances at the place where Gimli had disappeared under the water. The last glimpse he caught of his friend told him that he was obviously fighting and loosing against the strong current as it dragged him away towards the waterfall.  
  
Grief and guilt came with this memory and anguish filled his heart. He could feel himself getting weaker, he was hardly able to find the strength to push this memories away.  
  
Part of him knew it to be not true, Gimli was alive and well. He remembered the dwarf laughing and jesting and clung to this picture in desperation. The memory of shared laughter and happiness eased his torn heart for a moment.  
  
But then Gimli's face became distorted in rage and pain and the bitter words flung at him echoed in his ears. Pain exploded in his side as his body remembered well the forceful impact with the wall.  
  
@@@  
  
The elf's body jerked and his arms came up suddenly, wrapping around his waist. He would have fallen on his side had Gimli not moved and caught him. A soft whimper of pain, hardly audible, and he was still again.  
  
He held the elf in his arms, Legolas' head resting against his shoulder. Emotions no longer warred in him as concern and fear won over anything else. His hand came up to touch the elf's face but the moment his fingers came into contact with the cold skin he could feel a spark of something terribly dark and cruel and his hand flinched back.  
  
Gimli's heart froze. He remembered the moment he had seen Legolas' hand flinch away from Nirith. In his pain and desperation he had taken this as a sign of refusal. He starred at his own hand that had made the very same movement now.  
  
He could feel the slight trembling in the slender body and the terrible realization hit him that he had never given Legolas the chance to explain himself but had simply lashed out in anger. He had let out his pain and anguish on his friend and right now he was about to loose him like he had lost Nirith.  
  
For a moment desperation welled up to be quickly replaced by determination. He was not to allow Legolas to die so easily.  
  
Keeping a strong grip on the elf with his left arm to keep him upright he started to search the pockets of his tunic with his right hand. He found the small flask and uncorked it with his teeth. ´  
  
'Legolas?' he whispered but no reaction came. He brought the flask to the elf's lips and managed to force a few drops of the elvish draught down his throat. With relief he noticed reflexive swallowing movements and carefully placed the flask on the ground. He only hoped it would be enough to keep Legolas alive.  
  
@@@  
  
It could feel the sudden change in the elf. He had been almost defeated, almost too weak to fight anymore. His desperate tries to cling to happy memories when it brought up his darkest moments in life had kept him barely alive. Still he was the strongest opponent it had ever known. The sweeter everything it could wring from him tasted.  
  
But suddenly he was not alone anymore. It could feel the dwarf close to him, if only for the cloud of pain that enveloped him. But it could not afford to split its attention right now. Not when victory was so near. But the elf had somehow regained some strength. Not much, but enough to fight it for a little bit more. It only caused a wave of delight as it would mean it could feed a little bit more ere the elf would fade completely.  
  
@@@  
  
It was a strange and terrible thing to sit by and watch as the elf fought against an unseen enemy. After what Legolas had told him about this creature Gimli could not help but wonder what it was that was going on in the elf's mind. He had told him it did use memories and deep buried fears against its victims to evoke the pain and terror it fed on. What was it the elf was living through right now? They had seen many dark things together and surely in his long life Legolas had seen more of it than Gimli could even imagine. What of it was the elf forced to relive again? He feared that even his own behavior against the elf would be used. He remembered well the deep grief he had found Legolas in when he had believed Gimli dead after their encounter with the creature in the water. How much grief had he caused the elf with his cruel behavior during this last hours?  
  
He cursed himself as he held his friend close hoping his comrades would finally find this creature and destroy it ere it was to late. For he could feel the elf in his arms fading.  
  
@@@  
  
The five dwarves stopped as once. They had found what they were looking for, there was no doubt. But they could not help but stare for what they saw before them now was not at all what they had expected to find.  
  
___ 


	8. Shattering

As so many of you took the time to review the last chapter and most of you begged for a quick update I wanted to say thank you to all of you with fulfilling this wish...  
  
So keep the reviews coming !!! :-)   
  
_____  
  
  
They had ventured into the dark to find the creature that had caused death to two of their own. They had not known what they would find, but somehow evil always seems to be associated with ugliness and darkness.   
But the being in front of them was nothing they would have imagined to be the cause of such terrible death.  
  
Small it was, not even the size of a dwarf and of light build, almost fragile. Its skin was almost white, reflecting the light of the torches they carried. It had no hair but its face held a beauty that made them stare in awe. It was not the pure beauty of the elves but nothing like anything they had seen before.   
  
Its eyes were closed and it did not seem to take notice of the five dwarves only a few feet away. They stood mesmerized, still clutching their weapons but not advancing further.   
It seemed impossible that a creature like this could be the source of what had happened.  
  
But then one of its eyes opened to look at them and they found themselves caught in the stare. It was completely black, sowing no trace of white around the pupil.   
  
And all of a sudden the whole atmosphere changed as a wave of evil seemed to emit from it and wash over the five dwarves.  
Any doubt that had started to form was swept away.  
  
With a hoarse cry the first dwarf raised his axe to move in on the creature that had made no move so far.   
But he had taken no more than two steps when he felt a wave of terror seize his heart and the axe slipped from trembling fingers. He was no coward and had proven it before but the onslaught of emotions was not to be overcome.  
  
It never moved as it used its ability to strike terror in the dwarves' hearts. Annoyed at being interrupted in breaking the elf it intended to finish them quickly but found it a harder task than it would have thought. They were five and it still kept part of his mind on the elf, never letting go of its grip on him.   
Finally the dwarves recoiled, cowering away in fear they could not control.   
  
@@@  
  
For a moment Legolas could feel the intensity of the attack lessen and he struggled to get free, to reach a higher level of awareness of his surroundings. His grip on reality had faded and he desperately tried to regain it.   
For a moment he thought he could feel strong arms holding him that did not belong to the memories it had forced upon him. They offered strength and support but the feeling faded as quickly as it had come when he found himself caught in another memory of a desperate fight in the dark. Strong hands held him down and pain flared through him.  
  
@@@  
  
He had thought to see a change in the elf's eyes but it was quickly gone.   
Gimli shifted and the fingers of his right hand found the strap that held Legolas' quiver on his back. He undid it and managed to slip it off without moving the elf too much. Then he lowered the prone form down to the floor, laying him on his back.   
He could hear movement behind him but kept his attention on his friend, taking no notice of Gudin who took the quiver to carefully place it next to the forgotten bow.  
It seemed an eternity ago that his comrades had left but he knew it to only be a few minutes.  
  
His fingers closed around a cold wrist, feeling the weak sign of life pulsing there. Legolas heartbeat was slow and he could almost feel the weakness of his body. This could not go on much longer, the elf was almost completely drained.   
  
@@@  
  
Footsteps echoed loudly as the second group advancing through the western passage did not try for silence but hurried along. If they had been asked for the reason it would have been concern for their five comrades that had gone ahead as none of them would have confessed that it might have been concern for the one elf that they had all seen to be in grave danger. But still they made haste and passed through the darkness much quicker than the five that had gone here before.  
  
The sight that greeted them told clearly that they had not arrived a minute too early. The five had sunken to the floor, their strength sucked away.   
There was no moment of doubt or uncertainty of what was the cause. Nothing might cause a dwarf to become enraged more quickly than attacking one of his own.  
  
So it were twelve opponents the creature faced now and they did not hesitate to move in on it. Relaying on how it had been able to overcome the five it refused to even now give up its hold on the elf to turn its full attention on the dwarves and maybe this is were it made a fatal error.   
For it is never wise to underestimate a dwarf.  
  
The wave of evil again caused fear and terror to rise in their hearts but an enraged dwarf is not so easily stopped.   
  
'Use the fire!' Gloin called out as he himself moved closer to the creature. For a moment he recoiled as another wave of darkness hit him and he could feel his body shaking as mindless fear gripped him. But it passed and he had not lost his torch nor did it stop him in his advance. This was the creature that had caused death and pain to his people and deep grief to his own son.   
  
It realized its error as it could feel that its powers were not strong enough to deal with all of them at once. It tried to correct its mistake, to let go of the elf and turn its full attention on the dwarves.  
  
But even as it came to this decision it was already too late as Gloin had thrown his torch at it. Two other dwarves followed his example and the creature shrieked in surprise as its dark cloak caught fire as well as other parts of its clothing.  
  
The shriek turned to a howl of anguish as the fire spread unnaturally quick. It was the one thing it feared above all others and for a good reason for fire was the one thing it was vulnerable to. Not made from flesh and bone as any other living being fire would devour it quickly and completely.  
  
The dwarves stood in shocked silence as the creature before them caught fire like a dry twig and its voice rose in a shrill cry of agony and death.  
  
@@@  
  
Once more the onslaught seemed to lessen and Legolas tried to find something, anything to hold on to. A memory of Greenwood rose, the trees and the beauty of his home standing clearly before his eyes and he clung to it ere it could be ripped away from him again to be distorted and estranged to be used against him.   
  
Instead he could feel the darkness starting to lift but he was too weak to push it further away.   
  
Than it all changed to an image of burning flames and terrible agony and even as a shrill cry filled his ears his own voice rose as fire filled his mind and the searing pain of burning alive.  
  
@@@  
  
The elf had lain unmoving for so long that the sudden jerk of his body took Gimli by surprise.   
A howl echoed through the room coming from deep inside the mountain, changing to a shrill cry of pain and agony.   
But it was drowned out by the cry coming from Legolas lips, as the elf let out a scream of his own.   
  
There was a moment of shock ere Gimli reacted. Than he moved quickly, trying to hold the twitching body still, calling out the elf's name in desperation. The horrible sound of agony brought tears to his eyes as one of his strong arms wrapped over Legolas, holding him as the elf's body tightened as if in unbearable pain. His fair face was twisted beyond recognition, his eyes wide and mirroring the agony in his voice.  
  
Gudin had backed away in shock but his eyes never left the two figures on the ground. He could hear Gimli crying the elf's name again and again through the sound of Legolas' cry mixing with the one coming from the western passage.   
  
Then abruptly silence fell and Legolas body went limp and still again under Gimli's arm.   
  
In the sudden quiet all that registered to Gimli's mind was that he could no longer feel the weak pulse underneath his fingers that had never left the elf's slender wrist. 


	9. Fear

Wowa... so many reviews in just one day! That beats anything else so far!  
  
And I must admit the cliffhanger was a bit mean ... but it was too good to miss!!! :-)  
  
So for all of my faithful readers and reviewers a little bit more... very, very short, but as you asked for it... I simply can not ignore the pleas :-)  
  
So... please read & review!!!  
  
___  
  
  
In the sudden quiet all that registered to Gimli's mind was that he could no longer feel the weak pulse underneath his fingers that had never left the elf's slender wrist.  
He reacted without thinking, his hand letting go of the limp arm and suddenly shaking fingers searching at Legolas' throat for any sign of life. He could not find anything and a sound of dismay escaped the dwarf's lips.  
  
But he refused to give up. There was still the tiny hope that his fingers had only missed the weak pulse and so he bent over the still figure, lowering his ear to the elf's chest.   
He held his breath, afraid to miss the sound that had to be there.   
His own heart was hammering in his breast as he listened closely praying to the Valar for a sign that life had not left his friend's body.  
  
How long he remained in this position he could not say. Maybe seconds, maybe minutes but any feel for time had left him as he waited.  
And than a sound almost like a sob escaped him as he heard the soft thump of a heartbeat, so weak he was not entirely sure it had truly been there. But then he heard it again and this time there was no doubt.  
Legolas heart was still beating although weakly.  
  
Gimli forced himself into a sitting position, his body trembling with shock and only slowly abating fear. But he knew the signs of life were weak, too weak to ensure Legolas could not still fade.  
  
His fingers found the small flask again and once more he wrapped an arm around his friend's shoulders in an attempt to lift him. Another set of arms joined his and in surprise he looked up into the grim face of Gudin. The other dwarf had a strong grip on the elf, lifting him effortless into a sitting position, his head lolling back. Gimli used his now free arm to hold Legolas' head up while bringing the flask to his lips. There was not much left of the magical draught and he carefully trickled it into the unresisting mouth hoping to not choke his friend.  
  
But it seemed to go down the right way and Gimli finally put down the empty flask. Gudin lowered the elf back to the ground and for a moment both dwarves simply looked at the unmoving form, unsure of what to do next.  
  
Only now Gimli became aware that the silence was broken by nearing voices and footsteps as groups of dwarves returned from several passages seemingly at once.   
Only from the western passage no sound came.   
  
All of a sudden the chamber filled with the flickering light of the still burning fires and loud voices shouting to each other became too crowded and seemed to narrow down on Gimli. He had never before in his life felt constrained by the dark walls of these caves but right now he could feel the weight of the mountain pressing down on him. For a moment he wondered if this was what it felt like for Legolas.  
Sudden realization hit him and Gudin was greatly surprised as Gimli reached out for the elf once more. One arm he slid underneath Legolas shoulders, the other under his knees. He already struggled to his feet, lifting the prone form in his arms when the other dwarf found his voice.  
  
'What are you doing?' he wondered aloud.  
  
Standing Gimli shifted the weight in his arms to get a better grip.  
  
'This is no place for an elf to be.' He simply answered as he started to walk.   
  
It could have been a comical sight as he carried the tall elf in his arms, Legolas feet almost touching the ground, but the expression of deep worry on his face took any humor out of the situation.  
Slowly he made his way past the fire, taking no notice of the dwarves standing there and staring at him and his silent burden. He walked through the corridors ignoring the whispered comments and questions that reached his ears.  
  
He stepped outside into the light of day and his eyes searched the sky only to find the sun concealed behind thick clouds. Disappointed that her rays would not warm the elf's cold skin he kept on moving until he reached his appointed destination. He sank to his knees awkwardly but gently lowered Legolas down into the thick grass growing between the roots of the old tree he had sought.   
Once more he pressed his ear to the elf's chest, satisfied as he could hear the soft beating of his heart. Much too weak but still there.  
He arranged the long, slender limbs into a comfortable position, laying one of the elf's limp hands against a dark wooden root. Once more he looked up, this time into the rich green of the tree top above them.  
  
'I know not how, ' he whispered hoarsely 'but I know he draws strength from you. So I beg you to give it to him, for I could not take to see him die.'  
  
As his look fell back onto his friend he could not help but shake his head.  
  
'The things you make me do, my friend. So you finally got me talking to trees. I fear I will never live that one down.'  
  
But his heart still held a desperate fear as he could only hope that Legolas would live to tease him about this. 


	10. Waiting

Oh my, if I had the time to answer to all of your reviews this would become longer than this chapter!!!  
  
So I just say a big thank you for all the praise and encouragement...   
  
To those of you that asked me to keep writing even when this story is finished : I will do my best... if inspiration hits me another story will surely follow :-) ... especially with so many faithful readers...  
  
As you still asked for more of this story ... here it is ... and please keep reviewing - I got quite used to it :-) !!! and it is nice to hear that you like what you read!  
  
___  
  
Movement next to him made Gimli turn his head and his eyes fell on the dwarven woman standing beside him. He realized her to be the mother of the dwarf who's life Legolas had saved what seemed a lifetime ago. She carried blankets in her arms and held them out to him without a word. Her face was unreadable as she looked at the elf.  
Gimli took the offered blankets and covered the still body. Legolas' skin remained cold to the touch but casting a glance around he could see Gudin was on his knees close to them, kindling a fire.   
  
'He saved my son's life.' The woman spoke and Gimli's eyes returned to her face. She regarded him with calm eyes. 'If there is anything that might be done I will not hesitate to offer my help.'   
  
He bowed his head at her in silent gratitude.  
  
'Have they returned from the western passage?' he asked her. He knew not what had transpired there, if the creature was still alive and a threat to Legolas. He could only hoped the scream he had heard had meant the end of its life.   
  
'I know not.' She answered softly, reading the still lingering fear in his eyes. 'I chose to follow you outside when I saw you passing.'  
  
Gimli's fingers once more rearranged the blanket around Legolas' shoulders as her words brought him no comfort. For a moment longer she lingered and watched him, a fleeting expression of compassion crossing her face. Then she silently left.  
  
After adding some more wood to the fire Gudin sat back on his haunches, his eyes scanning the sky above. Clouds hang thickly there and he hoped it would not start to rain.   
  
Gimli shifted into a more comfortable position, preparing himself for a long wait. As he looked at the pale face and the closed eyes of the elf, his eyes traveling down the slender form he tried to find any sign of life he could watch over but there was naught.   
His hand once more came to rest on the blanket that covered Legolas chest but he could feel nothing through the thick layers of cloth. So his fingers slipped beneath it, touching the soft material of Legolas' tunic. Still he could feel naught.  
Tiny sparks of fear threatened to turn once more into a raging fire as his fingers deftly undid buttons and finally came into contact with bare skin. His hand stilled there, pressed above Legolas heart and with a small sigh of relief tension left his body as he could feel the soft beating of a heart.   
He berated himself for reacting like this but his fingers stayed where they had come to rest. Each thump reassured him anew and he could not bring himself to break the contact.   
His mind wandered freely as the memory of loosing Nirith was still painfully fresh to him.   
Was he to loose the elf as well?   
His heart would constrict at that thought but it refused to be simply pushed away.  
  
This was the position Gloin found him in as he stepped outside of the caves. The older dwarf's sharp eyes took in the scene before him and a smile came to play around his lips. Many dwarves had found the way to the outside. A fire had been lit close to Gimli and Legolas and he could see one of their healers kneeling there, preparing something. He could see dwarves collecting firewood, adding to the stock already piled up. Others had gathered and were talking in hushed voices, never intruding on the two figures beneath the old tree but quietly observing.   
It seemed that the folk of the Lonely Mountain had come to care about the fate of the son of Thandruil after all.  
  
As he slowly walked over to his son he could see him raise his head and look at him. Relief showed on his face upon seeing him well and unharmed.  
  
He came to stand next to Gimli, his eyes taking in the still form of the elf. He noticed the paleness of his skin and the hand resting above his heart. He refrained from asking for he could see Legolas was far from well. Remembering his own experience as well as the weakness of the five dwarves they had been forced to carry back, he could only marvel at how long the elf had been able to withstand this creature.  
  
'Have you found it?' Gimli asked.  
  
'Aye, we did. It is destroyed.' He answered simply, taking notice of the tension in Gimli that seemed to lessen a little bit upon hearing his words.  
  
Gloin hesitated for a moment, carefully phrasing his next words.  
  
'Preparations are made to lay the two to rest that we lost last night.' He softly spoke.   
  
His words caused pain to pierce Gimli's heart. His eyes left Legolas' face to roam around, noticing that most dwarves had started to wander back inside the caves, no doubt to join the families in mourning.   
For a moment grief seemed to overwhelm him and he closed his eyes.   
Gloin watched him carefully. Dwarves usually were not free in showing their feelings but hardly anyone had missed the growing love between his son and Nirith.   
  
'I will watch over him, if you wish to join...'  
  
'Nay.' Gimli spoke up. 'I thank you for this offer but now is not the time for me to mourn her. I wish to do so when my mind is free of other worries.'  
  
Gloin only nodded in understanding. To mourn a lost love was not to be done when attentions were divided. Time to grief would come for his son and he could only hope that the cause for it would not become more than it already was.  
  
A sudden rustling of leaves broke the silence that had settled and both dwarves turned their head into the direction it had come from. With a startled exclamation Gloin took a quick step backwards as a huge horse appeared only two steps away from them.   
With eyes widened in surprise he watched as the horse came to stop next to the elf, its head bowing down and its nostrils nuzzling his golden hair.  
With a whine it threw it's head up causing Gloin to stumble another step backwards.  
  
'Calm down, Arod.' Gimli spoke soothingly upon seeing the horse's distress over its master's stillness.   
  
Hearing his voice the horse turned its head to regard him with its dark eyes. It seemed to calm down as if recognizing the dwarf and obeyed him as he spoke again.  
  
'Go, Arod. I will look after him.'  
  
Slowly it took a few steps away and remained there, a still figure watching over them.  
  
Gimli turned to look for Gloin to find a look of utter astonishment directed at himself. For a dwarf to talk to a horse was a strange thing to do and even stranger that the horse would obey him. He could only feel deep gratitude that no-one has seen him talking to that tree earlier.  
  
  
'I will go and join the celebration.' Gloin finally said and turned to leave. Gimli could see him shaking his head as he walked away and mumbled words barley reached his ears.  
  
'First elves, now horses, I wonder what will be next...'   
  
With a wry grin he turned his attention back to his friend after casting one pointed glance at Arod.   
  
@@@  
  
Daylight was fading and only the warmth of the fire kept the chilling coolness of the approaching night away. Gudin kept watch over the flames, adding wood when needed and offering a silent comfort to Gimli through his presence. No words were spoken and the other dwarves that had rejoined them outside kept their conversations hushed. Food had been brought as well as water and ale but worry kept Gimli from even feeling hunger.   
  
Legolas' condition had not changed neither for better, nor for worse. Gimli's hand still rested above his heart, keeping watch over his every heartbeat.   
Many thoughts had come and gone during this last hours as fears rose and were battled down again. But in the end all he could do was wait.  
  
He looked up, glad for a distraction when laud voices arose from out of sight and for a moment his heart skipped a beat as he thought to recognize one of them. Than the speakers appeared within his line of vision and his hope was confirmed.  
  
Gandalf.  
  
Next to him he could see Gloin and Aragorn walking, Eomer and Faramir following them.  
  
The sudden urge of relief that flooded his heart was quickly dampened by the grim look on the Istari's face as he spoke with Gloin.  
  
Reluctantly he withdraw his hand from Legolas and stood to greet them as the small group reached them.   
  
Gandalf could see the mixture of hope and fear on Gimli's face as they exchanged words of greeting. Without hesitation he went down on his knees laying his hand gently on Legolas' brow. With shock he realized how weak the spark of life left in the elf was.   
  
Aragorn had dropped down next to him, scanning what he could see of the elf's body with keen eyes. He took in the pallor of his skin and the tightly closed eyes in a face that still showed the strain of what he had gone through.  
So Gandalf had been right, Legolas had been in great danger.  
  
'What happened, Gimli?' Gandalf asked although he knew what it was the dwarf would tell them.  
  
They listened without ever interrupting him as he told them all he knew. But as he spoke of the screams he had heard and Legolas own cries of agony, Gandalf's features darkened even more. With dread Gimli realized that this was something the Istari had not been prepared to hear. 


	11. Explanations

Thank you once more for all the reviews!   
  
To LITTLE MY: Even if this chapter is very short I hope it's enough for you to stop pounding your head against the brick wall – I   
did update as quickly as I could to prevent you from taking serious harm!!!!  
  
  
Although short, I hope you enjoy this still…  
  
And please keep the reviews coming :-)  
  
____   
  
  
Gandalf's hand had slowly withdrawn from Legolas' brow only to come to rest where Gimli's hand had stayed during the last   
hours. His eyes closed as he seemed to listen intently.   
Gimli's eyes flitted from the Istari's grim face to Aragorn's. What he could read from his features did nothing to ease his fear.  
  
He waited impatiently until Gandalf finally opened his eyes again and his dark eyes came to rest on Gimli.   
  
'It is as I feared.' He spoke with solemn voice. 'But yet it is even worse than I thought it to be. Tell me Gloin, how did you destroy   
this creature?'  
  
'With fire.' The dwarf answered.   
  
'You burned it ?'   
  
'Aye. Legolas told us it could only be destroyed with fire, so we did heed his words. And they proved to be true for never have I   
seen a living being to be devoured by flames so quickly and completely.'  
  
Gandalf could feel the questioning glances of Gimli as well as Aragorn directed at him.   
  
'He is very weak.' He finally spoke, stating the obvious first. It would not be easy to tell them of this, for he could see the pain   
and fear burning in Gimli's eyes and loathed to add to this. And Aragorn did not seem to be any less concerned for Legolas then   
the dwarf. Yet they had to know.  
  
'Like you said, Gimli, the creature attacked him and played with his mind. It uses memories and fears hidden away in the   
darkest corners to torment its victims and I do not doubt it has done the same to Legolas. It has drained him almost completely   
of his strength and without the Miuvar he would not have lived through it.'  
  
This was nothing that Gimli himself had not known and told before. The dwarf could feel there was more to it, something else   
was amiss.   
  
'But I fear this is not all.' The Istari paused for a moment to search for words. 'You said he started to scream when the creature   
did so. I assume the creature's cries were caused by the fire you used to destroy it?'  
  
'Yes.' Gloin simply answered.  
  
'So the creature was still within his mind.' Gandalf spoke slowly. The tone of his voice made a shiver run down Gimli's spine.  
'I know not what it has done to him before but seeing how weak he is I assume he did not have the strength to break the   
connection between them on his own. Gauging from what you told me I dare say it was only broken with the creature's death.   
But he was forced to experience it all, to feel what it felt, to live through its death as the fire consumed it.'  
  
They stared at him in open shock. Gimli tried to imagine it, the feel of fire licking on his skin, the pain of burning and a shudder   
went through him as his mind recoiled from the image.   
  
'How can someone go through this without losing his mind?' he whispered hardly realizing he spoke his thoughts. Gandalf's soft   
answer made his head jerk around and agony filled his heart.  
  
'This is what I fear, my friend. For if they were connected until the end, if Legolas truly experienced its death than I can not say if   
his mind has been strong enough to survive this. Not after the torment he had already gone through. '  
  
'And what if not?' Gimli's voice was almost too soft to be heard and it took a few heartbeats until an answer came.  
  
'I know not. If his mind has shattered than I doubt he will ever wake again. And even if he did I fear he would no longer be the   
one you knew.'  
  
The dwarf's eyes closed in pain at that thought and he could feel the burning sensation in them that spoke of tears starting to   
form. But mustering all his will he fought them back.   
  
'It need not be like this.' He spoke quietly. 'We know not of what did transpire. He might regain his strength and wake again.'  
  
'Truly, we know not and will only learn more if he wakes.' Gandalf answered but the look in his eyes told more than his words.   
  
Aragorn had silently listened and watched and only now did he raise his voice.  
  
'is there naught we can do, Gandalf?'  
  
The Istari shook his head.  
  
'If he is to recover than he will do so on his own. It may take some time until his mind calms from what was done to him and the   
wounds inflicted can heal. What Gimli did was the right thing, to take him out of the caves and bring him here into surroundings   
where he would feel save. I would not know of anything else we can do.'  
  
He rose after this words and moved away, directing his steps towards the entrance to the caves. Gloin followed him and they left   
behind a group of deeply concerned people.  
  
Any hopes that Gimli had held upon hearing the soft heartbeat of the elf, signaling Legolas still lived had dimmed considerably.   
Even if he should live through this and wake up despite the doubts Gandalf seemed to have there was no knowing if he would   
still be Legolas.   
  
But he resumed his silent watch, even as his friends left to be greeted as the guest of high rank they were. Aragorn returned first   
and took a seat next to the dwarf.   
They spoke not for no words were needed here.  
  
The night had grown late when Gimli raised his head to look at the sky above. With surprise he noticed the clouds had   
disappeared and the stars were glowing softly in the perfect blackness of the sky. For a short moment it filled him with a strange   
feeling of peace as he sat and looked at them shining down on the elf that loved them so much. 


	12. Questions

Little My:   
well if quick updates keep you from doing harm to yourself I will have to keep you happy :-) …can not let you hurt innocent brick   
walls after all :-)  
__  
  
Lakergurl13:   
thank you for pointing that out – and do not fear, I do not think of it as flaming, I am actually grateful to people who point out   
errors to me! (as long as it is nicely done… ) – I read that part of the appendix but it seems that bit of information slipped my   
mind…   
__  
  
So many of you did time to review and I can only say a huge THANK YOU!!!!  
  
So, to keep people from …  
  
…Dying of suspense  
…Hitting their heads against brick walls  
…Starting to read the story all over again   
  
…here is another chapter… I stop telling you they are short for I guess you noticed it by now :-) … if you would prefer less few   
updates but longer chapters just let me know… *grin*  
  
oh… and please review?  
  
  
:-)  
  
____  
  
  
Midnight had long passed when Aragorn noticed that Gimli had finally dozed off. Casting a look around he found Faramir and   
Eomer had joined Gudin at the fire and both had settled down to sleep although their hushed voices told him they were far from   
asleep.  
His eyes met Gudin's and to his surprise the dwarf rose and took a few steps away from the fireplace signaling him that he   
wished to speak to him.  
  
Aragorn rose without a sound and took the few steps to join him.  
  
'There is a matter I feel you should know.' Gudin spoke but there was reluctance in his voice as if he did not really know how to   
voice it.  
'I fear the elf carries a wound at his side.' He finally spoke. 'I do not think it serious but I know it pained him before.'  
  
'A wound?' Aragorn showed his surprise. Why would Gimli not know of this if his friend was hurt? 'How did he receive it?'  
  
But Gudin's eyes only flickered to Legolas and Gimli for the shortest moment ere they returned to Aragorn. He only shrugged   
not wishing to speak of this. He knew how the elf had come to bare the wound but this was naught he would speak of.   
  
For the moment the answer to his question seemed not important, so Aragorn returned to his friend's side. Kneeling next to him   
he mimicked Gandalf's earlier movement as he placed his hand on Legolas' brow. It was still cool to the touch and the king of   
Gondor felt deeply shaken upon feeling such weakness in his friend. Then his hands moved to carefully fold the blanket away   
from Legolas' chest. He noticed the partially unbuttoned tunic and with gentle fingers he finished the task Gimli had begun. He   
repeated the same at the light silver tunic Legolas wore beneath the thick green one until the elf's chest lay bare.  
  
He had tried to move silently to not wake the sleeping dwarf but Gimli's rest was far from peaceful and the rustling of cloth woke   
him. For a few seconds he only blinked uncomprehending at Aragorn, taking in the sight of the man kneeling over the elf and   
baring his chest. Than with a sound of dismay he rose quickly from where he had come to lay on the ground and fear exploded   
in his heart.  
  
'Nay…!!'  
  
Aragorn's head whipped around, seeing the wide panicked eyes and realized what this would look like to the dwarf.  
  
'No, Gimli, he is fine.' He was quick to assure the distressed dwarf. 'I only wish to make sure he does not carry any wounds.'  
  
Relief so strong it made him feel lightheaded forced Gimli to sit down again, taking a deep breath. Upon seeing Aragorn like this   
he had truly believed the elf's heart had stopped beating.  
  
Aragorn could feel the attention Gimli's cry had evoked from those around them slowly waning again as it became obvious that   
nothing had happened. Casting a short glance to Gimli who looked terribly pale in the flickering light of the fire he was glad to   
see the dwarf had quickly calmed down again. He turned his attention back on Legolas, his fingers carefully tracing the elf's   
chest. The healer in him could feel the heat of the injury long before his fingers reached it. As Gudin had said he found the   
wound at Legolas side, a deep bruising of skin, flesh and bones as if something hard had hit him with terrible force. One rib he   
was quite sure to be broken, the others at least badly bruised. Looking up he could see Gimli's eyes transfixed on the dark   
marks of bruising on the elf's pale skin.   
There was a strange expression in his eyes that Aragorn could not read.  
  
Before Aragorn could ask he rose and spoke softly. 'I will bring you something to wrap his rips.'   
  
But he did not have to go far for Gudin had foreseen this and anything they might need had been brought to the fireplace.   
Aragorn's face showed his surprise when Gimli returned not only with cloth to be used as bandages but also a small bowl that   
contained a strong smelling pulp that seemed to be a mixture of different herbs.   
  
'One of our healers prepared this.' Gimli repeated Gloin words. 'It will quicken the healing of broken bones.'  
  
Aragorn did not doubt for a moment the effectiveness of this ointment but he could not help but wonder how freely the dwarfs   
seemed to offer their help to the elf. But he was glad for it for he knew as weak as Legolas' body appeared to be he could need   
any aid in healing that was offered.  
  
Gimli felt strangely removed as he watched Aragorn apply the ointment with gentle fingers. His eyes wandered along the elf's   
torso until he found the mark upon Legolas' abdomen. The elf had not had much time to heal and it stood out darkly and   
accusingly against the pale skin. A feeling of utter despair welled up in Gimli as he remembered all too well how it had come to   
be there. He remembered his own fist driving into the slender form, remembered Legolas being thrown backwards and his hard   
impact on the wall.  
In all his life Gimli son of Gloin had never felt ashamed of anything he had done and he had been proud of this. But right now as   
everything he had said and done during the last day came back to him he could feel nothing but shame and guilt at his own   
behavior. How he had come to treat a trusted friend like this he could not say. Had his mind been clouded by grief and pain so   
much, that he had truly believed Legolas had refused to help?   
  
Aragorn had finished to spread the paste upon Legolas' side and looked up to ask Gimli for help. Seeing the forlorn look on the   
dwarf's face he paused, wondering. He could not shake the feeling that he did miss something here but decided to not voice the   
questions burning in his mind. First he would take care of Legolas, then he could demand some answers from Gimli.  
  
'I need your help here, Gimli.' He spoke softly and after regaining the dwarf's attention he added. 'If you can lift him I can take off   
his clothing and bind his rips.'  
  
Without a word Gimli did what he had asked him for, moving behind Legolas head and gently grasping his shoulders lifted him   
off the ground. Together they managed to remove the tunics and Aragorn wrapped the rips tightly, securing the cloth with a knot.   
Gimli lowered the elf back to the ground and Aragorn covered him once more with the warm blanket.  
  
Legolas had never stirred through all of this.  
  
Looking up from the pale face on the ground Gimli almost jumped in surprise and a small gasp escaped him. He had not heard   
Gandalf approach them and had not expected to suddenly face the Istari.  
  
Aragorn showed no sign of surprise but only retook his place on the ground. Questions burned as he wondered how Legolas   
had come to bare a wound like this. From what he had heard nothing explained how the elf had been hurt.  
  
Gimli watched as Gandalf settled down next to them preparing his pipe. When the first cloud of smoke escaped the wizard's   
mouth he finally dared to ask what had been on his mind ever since he had found the elf kneeling slumped over on the ground.  
  
'Tell me, Gandalf,' he spoke softly, afraid of what the answer might be. 'why it was possible that Legolas was attacked like this.   
He himself told me that the mental shields of an elf's mind are hard to break. So why could this creature overcome him so   
easily?'  
  
'There was nothing easily done to him, Gimli or he would not be alive anymore.' Gandalf could see the flinch his words caused   
and softened his next. 'But Legolas was right when he said an elf's mind is hard to break but it seems he was not as strong as   
he thought himself to be. Tell me Gimli, did he show any signs of the sea longing while he was here? For if it did sense a   
weakness in him it would explain why it did turn on him out of all the victims it could have chosen.'  
  
'Nay.' Gimli answered but his mind was in turmoil. It had not been the sea longing that had effected his friend.  
  
'Than maybe it was the physical pain of his wound that it could feel?' Aragorn asked.   
  
Gandalf's gaze remained fixed on Gimli's face as he did not answer the man's question. He could feel the dwarf had something   
to tell them and that it would explain much of what had transpired here. 


	13. Confession

___  
*** BIG ANNOUNCEMENT: ***  
  
Little My has decided to stop abusing brick walls and instead offered to beta my stories...  
A huge thank you to her !!!  
  
So this is a repost of the original chapter 13... the betaed version...   
___  
  
  
Seems ff.net is having some troubles again... posting yesterday was not an easy task... I thought it would never show up...  
  
Still I received some reviews and so I guess I need to keep posting... :-)  
  
Thanks to all of you...   
  
So people can stop bouncing from walls and looking for brick walls... at least for today, ok?  
  
So enjoy, and I hope for reviews as always...  
  
___  
  
  
Aragorn remained silent when Gandalf did not answer his question. He could see the   
wizard's attention focused on Gimli and his eyes wandered to study the dwarf's face more   
closely. He could see the lines there, carved by worry and fear. But there was something   
else, Aragorn noticed. Grief, but that was to be expected, as well as the glimmer of   
another emotion. And with a pang of surprise he realized it was guilt that darkened Gimli's   
eyes.   
  
For a moment Gimli was tempted to simply say nothing more. To keep quiet about what   
had happened between the elf and him. But neither pride nor worry would allow him to act   
this way. He had never been one to back down from facing the consequences of his   
actions and there remained a small flicker of hope in the back of his mind. Hope that with   
knowing all that had happened, Gandalf would know what to do. That maybe something   
could be done to aid the elf.  
  
And so he spoke.  
  
'If emotional pain has been what has drawn the creature to Legolas, then I fear that I am   
to blame.'  
  
Gimli kept his eyes on Gandalf, avoiding looking at Aragorn. Something in the way   
Gandalf looked at him gave him the distinct feeling that the wizard knew. He could read   
nothing from the dark eyes as he continued to speak.  
  
'I lost someone dear to me last night and fear and pain clouded my mind. I blamed   
Legolas for her death, although he did nothing to deserve this. I know I hurt him but we did   
not have time to talk to each other again until it was too late.'  
  
Surprise at his words washed through Aragorn for he would never have expected to hear   
anything like this. Of all the people he knew, he had hardly ever seen a friendship as   
strong as these two shared. Gimli's words had been reluctant and kept few but they told   
enough. If Gimli feared he had caused Legolas emotional pain strong enough to draw the   
creature to him, then something more than just a few ill aimed words had fallen. His gaze   
returned to Legolas' still form and a sudden suspicion started to form. His eyes jerked   
back to Gimli who still refused to look anywhere but at Gandalf.  
  
The dwarf did look crestfallen after his confession but something inside of Aragorn refused   
to feel any compassion for him.   
  
'Tell me Gimli,' he spoke, his words sharp. 'Was it only emotional pain you did inflict? Or   
would you have an explanation for the wound Legolas carries?'  
  
Part of him had not really believed it, but when Gimli's eyes turned on him he could read   
the truth written in them. Shock and anger overcame him and he rose to his feet in one   
angry motion.  
  
'So it is true. It was you, his most trusted friend, who hurt him in such a manner? What has   
come over you, Gimli?'  
  
A strong grip on his arm stopped him ere he could speak further but he kept an accusing   
glare directed at the dwarf.   
  
'Do not be so quick to cast judgment, Aragorn.' Gandalf's calm voice warned him.   
  
He could feel the rare flash of anger subside but confusion remained. How could friends   
so close could become engaged in a fight that would cause such serious injury to one of   
them  
  
But then a stray thought entered his mind, of Arwen and the pain it would cause him   
should he come to lose her. He knew not whom Gimli had lost, but if she had been as   
dear to the dwarf as Arwen was to himself then he could only imagine the depth of pain   
and sorrow Gimli had endured. And he knew well how much strong emotions could   
influence the actions of even the calmest being.   
Guilt showed clearly on Gimli's face now and there seemed to be no need to further   
aggravate it. Aragorn knew the dwarf cared deeply for Legolas and to see him like this had   
to be worse for him than any harsh words of reprimand spoken could ever be.  
  
'Ill timing it was.' Gandalf spoke but his voice was free of accusation. 'But what has been   
done is done. You could not know the consequences this would have and Legolas did   
underestimate the power of this creature. There is no use in dwelling on this.'  
  
With a sigh of defeat Gimli's head dropped. To know for sure now that his careless   
cruelness had been cause of what had befallen Legolas lay heavy on his heart.   
  
'He needs your strength now, my friend, not your guilt.' Gandalf's soft voice reached him   
once more and he raised his head to look at him.  
  
'What is there I can do for him?' he cried. 'You said it yourself, there is naught we can do.'  
  
'He still lives and that is a good sign. If his mind has not shattered then he is still caught   
somewhere in his own mind and he will find his way back.' Although the Istari kept his   
doubt out of his voice, Gimli could still feel he did not hold much hope for this option. 'I   
thought him too weak for traveling but it seems he is stable for now.'   
  
A questioning glance at Aragorn was answered with a reluctant nod from the man that   
acknowledged the Istari's words. He knew not what Gandalf was thinking but if it could   
heighten Legolas' chances of survival he would not hinder it. The elf's signs of life were   
weak and he was not entirely sure if traveling would not be too much of a strain on him,   
but he held no doubt that Gandalf would not take such a risk without good reason.  
  
Gandalf spoke no more but stood silently as if listening to the sounds of the night. Soft   
snoring could be heard from the fireplace indicating that the men had fallen asleep at last,   
but apart from that the night was quiet and peaceful.   
  
'You should find some rest,' the Istari said and Aragorn knew he would speak no further.   
Although a part of him would have wished to stay awake and watch over his friend he   
knew Gandalf was right. The ride here had been hard and he could feel the strain of the   
last days. So he moved to retrieve his blankets and laid them out on the ground.  
  
Gimli stared at Gandalf for long moments as if waiting for him to finish his earlier thoughts.   
He felt unease at not knowing what the Istari might be planning but knew from experience   
that there was no use in asking. He would not tell more than he already   
had. So reluctantly he followed Aragorn's example, reassured to know Gandalf would   
keep watch over the elf. Still he stayed close to his friend as he settled down to sleep.   
Only the soft crackling of the wood and the sound of Gandalf's whiffing at his pipe could   
be heard. But his mind and heart were in turmoil and he found himself staring up at the   
dark outlines of the tree barely visible in the dim light of the fire, unable to fall asleep for a   
long time.  
  
@@@  
  
He must have fallen asleep despite his warring emotions and thoughts, for he was   
awakened by loud voices. He struggled into a sitting position, his mind still foggy with   
sleep, and looked to the direction he could hear the arguing coming from.   
  
To his surprise he could see a man wearing the colors of Gondor, obviously one of   
Aragorn's guard. He had not seen him the night before and wondered where he had   
stayed. He was talking to Aragorn who was standing with his back towards Gimli, but it   
was the figure next to the King that caused his heart to jump in sudden joy. He was clad in   
the green and brown of Mirkwood and golden hair fell over his shoulders. But then he   
moved and Gimli could see his profile and all hopes were quickly crushed. For it was not   
Legolas. A quick glance showed that the elf still rested close to him, no change of his   
condition to be noticed. His hand had slipped from the root Gimli had laid it upon or maybe   
someone had moved it. A spot of sunlight shone on his golden hair and he looked   
peaceful, as if merely asleep if not for his closed eyes.  
  
The voices raised in anger regained his attention and he decided to join them, curious as   
to how a Mirkwood elf had come to be here. As he made his way over to them he noticed   
the elf's tight stance, his hands clutching his bow and his eyes flashing. 


	14. Complications

Wow, the number of reviews so far beats everything ... a huge thank you to all of you!  
  
And a special thank you to Little My who beta read this chapter!  
  
  
So, on with the story...  
  
And let me know if you liked it ... :-)  
  
___  
  
  
Although the last days had been long and hard, Aragorn woke at the break of day. Gandalf was still keeping watch and greeted   
him with a warm smile. As the man got to his feet and stretched to remove the kinks from his back, the Istari rose as well. No   
words were needed as Gandalf gave him a short look and he nodded in response to the unspoken question. The tall form of the   
Istari disappeared silently and Aragorn quietly made the short way to Legolas' side. He knelt and his penetrative glance tried to   
find any indication of the elf's condition.   
  
He did look strangely peaceful and only sharp eyes would detect the strain still present on his fair face. Had he not grown up   
with elves and know them as well as he did, Aragorn would not have seen the subtle signs as clearly as he did now. Legolas'   
skin was maybe a shade paler than usual and his hair seemed to gleam just a bit less. But he was still alive and fighting and for   
the moment this had to be enough. With a sigh, the King of Gondor got to his feet again and took a look around. No stir of   
movement came from the fireplace where Eomer and Faramir seemed to be still asleep. The dwarves had returned inside their   
caves to spend the night there and he could not see any sign of them yet.  
  
Gimli still slept, laying on his side facing Legolas, as close to the elf as he dared. His face showed deep lines as even in sleep   
his troubled mind would not allow him to relax. Anger had directed his tongue the day before, but by now Aragorn could feel   
only compassion for him. The dwarf had lost someone dear to him and he was in danger of losing the one who had come to be   
his closest friend. A sudden sound made him wake from his musings and he straightened, his keen senses trying to find the   
source of it. Footsteps were nearing, but from outside the camp. He could discern the steps of a man and slightly surprised he   
moved to greet the newcomer.  
  
The Kings of Gondor and Rohan as well as the Prince of Ithilien had not traveled without a group of guards accompanying them.   
But Aragorn had ordered his men to stay behind ere they entered the realm of the dwarves. They had made camp there, waiting   
for further orders. But obviously one of them had followed them now and he could not help but worry what news he would carry.  
  
He went to meet the newcomer but stopped in surprise when he perceived the shapes of two men through the green of the   
shrubbery surrounding their camp. He could only make out the footsteps of one of them, which could only mean that the second   
would be an elf. For their steps were hard to hear even for his own keen hearing.  
  
He became even more alarmed when he came to see them more clearly. It was an elf and he bore the colors of Greenwood, the   
same brown and green Legolas usually wore. His head was held high and his face set in grim determination, while the man   
walking next to him seemed slightly troubled as well as out of breath. It was obvious that he had had a hard time matching the   
elf's quick steps.  
  
With long strides Aragorn met them, troubled at what would bring a Greenwood elf to enter the realm of the dwarves. He did not   
miss the flicker of relief on the man's face upon seeing him. The guard opened his mouth to speak but the elf beat him to it.   
Giving a short bow he greeted Aragorn with respect.  
  
'King Elessar, it is a pleasure to meet you.'  
  
Aragorn answered his greeting, noticing the elf's eyes darting around, taking in his surroundings.   
  
'What brings a warrior of Greenwood here?' he asked, foregoing further courteousness for he could feel the elf's unease.   
  
'I am to deliver a message to Legolas Thranduillion,' he answered and Aragorn could feel a sense of foreboding. There was no   
way of telling how the elves of Greenwood would react to hearing that Legolas had come to harm while dwelling in the realm of   
the dwarves. He only felt relief that the thick shrubbery would hinder the elf's view of the camp.  
  
'He is resting,' he answered quickly, hoping to avert what could become a tense situation. 'But I can deliver it to him as soon as   
he awakes.'  
  
It was a desperate try and he knew it, for if matters should turn out ill and Legolas not recover he would find himself in the   
ensuing debacle.  
  
But as he had feared his offer was declined politely.   
  
'It is to be delivered to Legolas in person,' the elf spoke and it was obvious that he would not be swayed.  
  
'This might not be possible,' Aragorn was forced to admit and he found himself caught in an unwavering stare that seemed to try   
to read the meaning of his words from his mind.  
  
'I do not understand.' The words were spoken slowly but the elf's eyes had narrowed suspiciously.   
  
'Legolas was wounded. Not by the dwarves but by a dark creature that he helped to overcome.'  
  
He could see something flash in the other's eyes but it was quickly gone.  
  
'I know of this creature,' the answer came. 'We met the prince on his way here and he gave us a warning to deliver. But why   
would you try to hide his being wounded from me? If he needs aid it would be best offered by an elf.'  
  
'I fear there is naught you could do for him.' Aragorn could feel the situation exacerbating as he could see anger mounting in the   
elf's eyes.  
  
'I wish to see him,' he demanded.  
  
There would be no way to hide the extent of Legolas' injury to the keen eyes of an elf. Although Aragorn did not wish to keep   
him from the truth of what had befallen the son of Thandruil, he feared the consequences. Too unstable was the trust between   
elves and dwarves, despite the deep friendship of Gimli and Legolas, to risk a confrontation. Too easily the elves could turn to   
putting blame on the dwarves.  
  
'He has been taken care of, I can assure you,' Aragorn spoke. 'He rests now and should not be disturbed.' He could see the   
reaction to his refusal as the elf's body seemed to tighten and his hands tensed around his bow.   
  
'Why would you refuse me to see him?' His voice rose with restrained anger. But then his eyes strayed from the man's face and   
came to rest on something behind him. Some of the tension seemed to evaporate.  
  
Heavy footsteps announced Gimli's approach and Aragorn could feel relief mixed with trepidation.   
  
'Gimli Gloinson!' The elf called a greeting to the dwarf who responded in kind. It was obvious they had met before and at this   
Aragorn could feel some of his fears abate.   
  
The sharp eyes of the elf took in the strain of worry and something else on Gimli's face.  
  
'I can see the worry you carry, elf-friend. Pray tell me why I would be refused to see Legolas. Why would he be kept apart from   
his own people?'  
  
Gimli's eyes flickered to Aragorn, and upon seeing the reluctance to answer his question anger rose once more in the elf.  
  
Gimli could see the suspicion and anger plainly reflected on the elf's face but the warning glance from Aragorn stopped him from   
speaking. He could understand what Aragorn was trying to do but doubted he would succeed with it. He knew the stubbornness   
of the elves of Greenwood firsthand and he knew this particular elf. He was Calenuial, a friend of Legolas as well as one of the   
most trusted warriors of Greenwood, and he would quite certainly not be swayed from finding out what had befallen his friend.  
  
Before the situation could become even tenser, a deep voice called out to all of them.  
  
'There is no use and no need in hiding Legolas' condition from the elves of Greenwood, Aragorn.'  
  
The elf's face broke into a relieved smile.  
  
'Mithrandir!' he cried.   
  
They all turned towards the Istari who regarded them with a shake of his head.   
  
'Nothing good has ever come from veiling the truth,' he spoke chidingly. His eyes came to rest on the elf's face.  
  
'Come, Calenuial,' he spoke in a more gentle voice ere he moved away. The elf followed him with quick steps, eager to finally   
see Legolas. 


	15. Decisions

Some of you responded to my question a few days ago and it seems that most of you prefer quick (& short) updates... so here   
we go with the next chapter...  
  
To Mebrireth: the word 'ion' means 'son' in sindarin ... so Thranduilion would mean son of Thranduil... at least that's what I   
think...   
  
Everybody else: thank you for reviewing - I love you all for doing it!   
  
Special thanks to Little My for beta reading  
  
So... enjoy and do not forget to review!!!  
  
___  
  
Gimli could tell that Aragorn was not entirely happy with Gandalf's decision, but knew better than to interfere. The dwarf fell into   
step with the man as they followed the Istari and the elf towards the camp.  
  
Calenuial had remained one step behind Gandalf but when his eyes took in the still form of Legolas, he moved with lightening   
speed to reach his side and dropped down to his knees. His bow fell from uncaring fingers as his eyes searched for the injuries   
Aragorn had spoken of. When he carefully folded back the blanket covering Legolas, he could see the bandage wrapped around   
his chest.  
  
The elf's hand came to rest on Legolas' shoulder and he froze, an expression of shock and something close to horror flitting   
across his face.  
  
'So it is as the Lady has feared, ' he whispered.  
  
His wide eyes came up to find Gandalf.   
  
'What has befallen him?' he asked.  
  
From the corner of his eye, Gimli could see Eomer and Faramir who had woken and were watching the scene with curiosity but   
stayed their distance.  
  
The elf rose to his feet, his eyes flickering from one to the other. He was badly shaken by how weak Legolas was. But he could   
feel something else was wrong with his friend.  
  
'What has been done to him?' he demanded, his voice rising.   
  
'What is it you feel when you touch him?' Gandalf answered his question with one of his own.  
  
A troubled look was on Calenuial's face as he spoke hesitantly.   
  
'It is what I can not feel that disturbs me. There is life left in him although very weak, but his soul...' he shook his head as if in   
denial. 'I can sense him, but only weakly as if he were too far away. I do not understand this.'  
  
A shine of hope entered the Istari's eyes.   
  
'Then you sense more than I do, for I feared that all hope was lost.'  
  
The expression of confusion and worry changed to one of anger, but ere Calenuial could respond Gandalf resumed speaking.   
With few words he told Calenuial what had transpired, but a flicker of doubt remained in the elf's eyes even after he had   
finished. He looked at Aragorn.  
  
'Tell me, King Elessar, why would you not inform the elves of Greenwood that their prince has been wounded thus?' he accused   
the man. 'Why would you wish to hide his situation from me?'   
  
His bow still lay on the ground but his fingers had curled around the hilt of the long knife he carried on his belt.  
  
With a sigh Gandalf shook his head. He knew the elves of Greenwood well, knew that their temper was fiercer than that of any   
others of their kin. Long years of fighting the dark creatures of Sauron without the aid of a magic ring had made them warriors   
unmatched in the whole of Middle Earth, but often less wise in their actions. An angry elf of Greenwood could easily cause   
matters to get out of hand here, and there was no time for this.  
  
'We were about to leave this place and take Legolas to his father's realm,' he spoke, hoping to appease the elf with voicing what   
had been his plan ever since last night.  
  
Calenuial missed the barely disguised look of astonishment on Gimli's face, for his eyes were still fixed on Aragorn. The man   
managed to hide his surprise far better than the dwarf and some of the anger seemed to drain away from the elf. He knelt down   
again and carefully rearranged the blanket to cover Legolas.  
  
Aragorn's voice broke the uneasy silence that had settled.  
  
'Forgive me if I pry into matters that are not of my concern, but what about the message you needed to deliver? Is all well in   
Lord Thranduil's realm?'   
  
For a moment the elf only stared at Aragorn, as if to consider if the man could still be trusted. Then he answered his question   
with a voice much softer than before.  
  
'It was not a message that brought us here,' he confessed. 'The Lady could feel something amiss. The trees cried out in sorrow   
and we feared for Legolas. Alas, I wish we would not have let him come here on his own, but he ordered us to deliver his   
warnings. We should have known that nothing good would befall an elf in the realm of the dwarves.'  
  
Gimli had not spoken until now but only watched the exchange of words. The accusation in Calenuial's words made him take a   
step forward.  
  
'It was not the doing of the dwarves that brought the evil here,' he spoke hotly.   
  
'But what was the doing of the dwarves to destroy it?' Calenuial shot back. 'For it seems to me it is Legolas who has suffered on   
your behalf.'  
  
'He has aided us in destroying it,' Gimli admitted. 'But he is not the only one who came to harm. I doubt that the presence of   
more elves would have changed anything.'   
  
Maybe it was the pain that showed in his eyes that stopped another angry retort coming from Calenuial, but more likely it was   
the snort coming from Gandalf.  
  
'There is no use in putting blame on anyone. The harm inflicted was no other's doing but that of the evil creature, and it was   
destroyed. By dwarves and elf working together.' Gandalf's voice was sharp as he added, 'And if we wish to save Legolas then   
we can only do this together. Gimli, we need something to transport him with without putting too much strain on him. I would   
suggest a stretcher to be carried between two horses. I trust you have come here by horse, Calenuial?'  
  
'Aye,' the elf answered. 'But I left it behind with my companions when your men stopped us.' His pointed look at Aragorn   
showed he had not been pleased with this.  
  
'We will need two horses to carry Legolas...'  
  
'One,' Gimli interrupted the Istari. 'Arod is still here.'  
  
Gandalf only nodded but the elf's face had darkened. It was obvious that the thought of leaving Legolas to get a horse did not   
appeal to him.  
  
The guard that had remained in the background until now took a hesitant step forward.   
  
'I will go back to the camp and bring one of our horses,' he volunteered.   
  
Exchanging quick glances with Gandalf, Aragorn agreed and Calenuial relaxed again.   
  
Gimli hurried away to find something that could be used to carry Legolas. For the first time since he had carried the elf outside of   
the caves, he felt new hope. Maybe it was only the fact that he could finally do something besides sit and wait; maybe it was the   
flicker of hope that he had seen in Gandalf for the first time since he had lain eyes on Legolas. There was a part of him that   
hesitated at what they were about to do, for it seemed dangerous to him to move the elf while he was so weak. But Gandalf   
surely knew this, and there had to be a reason for him to be willing to risk it. And whatever the Istari hoped to gain with taking   
Legolas to Greenwood, it meant that there was hope left that the elf would return to life and once more bother him with mischief   
and songs.  
  
If he would ever forgive him. But something deep inside of the dwarf hoped that their friendship was too deep to be destroyed so   
easily.   
  
Calenuial watched the dwarf go with a strange look in his eyes.  
  
'He carries a heavy burden,' he spoke as if to himself. 'I wonder what it is that weighs on his heart so much.' His eyes turned on   
Gandalf. 'Tell me, Mithrandir is there something you chose not to tell me?'  
  
But the Istari only looked at him with solemn eyes. 'Legolas is dear to him,' was all he said.   
  
And the elf knew it to be true. 


	16. Leaving

___  
  
special thanks to Ithilien: I do know nothing about horses but that they usually have  
four legs, a head and a tail.   
So I thank you very much for the information... I hope you do not mind that I used it in this chapter...   
  
to sadistic cow : please do not hurt yourself... you are writing such great reviews :-)  
  
to grimlock: thanks for the interesting suggestion... hmm... we will see...   
  
to everybody else: thanks for reviewing and encouraging me like this...  
it does help, as you can see, for here comes the next chapter...  
  
thanks to Little My once more for beta reading!!!  
  
So read on and let me know if you liked it!!!  
  
____  
  
  
It was Eomer that stepped up to Gandalf now, his face troubled.  
  
'May I have a word with you?' he asked hesitantly. The wizard only nodded.  
  
'Why use two horses and a stretcher to carry Legolas? Horses are competitive   
animals; rarely do they like to walk side-by-side without one of them trying to   
dominate and lead. Why not use a cart? One horse would be enough to pull it and if   
we pad it with blankets, Legolas will not be jarred too much.'  
  
Gandalf looked at him for a moment, considering the Lord's words. The men of   
Rohan had a reputation for their knowledge of horses and it would not be wise to   
disregard advice given by them.   
  
'Speak with Gimli,' he decided. 'I would have thought of this myself, but I doubt the   
dwarves posses anything that could be used with horses. But their skills are great,   
and maybe Gimli would know of something.'  
  
The King of Rohan only smiled and moved away, eager to finally do something. It   
was not hard to find Gimli and he readily agreed to Eomer's words. A cart, used to   
clear away stones and boulders, was easily found and the dwarf's quick mind had no   
problems in assessing the changes that had to be made to enable it to be pulled by a   
horse. Eomer stayed at Gimli's side as the dwarf started to work with great speed   
and determination, offering a helping hand whenever needed. It was the first time he   
had watched a dwarf at work, and he could not help but wonder at the great skill and   
craftsmanship he could see even in the relatively simple tasks Gimli performed.   
  
Gimli's mind focused on the work he had to do, but a small part of it remained with   
the still form of the elf not too far away. He could see Calenuial sitting next to Legolas   
and felt a mixture of pain that it could not be himself keeping watch over his friend,   
and relief that one of Legolas' most trusted friends was here to do it. His hands   
moved to bend another piece of metal as he wondered who the Lady was he had   
heard Calenuial mention. Surely it would not be Galadriel he had been talking about,   
for she dwelt in the Golden Woods of Lothlorien, and seldom did the elves of   
Greenwood travel there. He forced himself not to ponder questions he could find no   
answer to. If Gandalf thought Legolas' chances of survival were greater in taking him   
home, then they would do this.   
  
@@@  
  
Aragorn had feared the dwarves' reaction upon finding another elf in their realm, but   
was relieved as they seemed to hardly take notice of Calenuial. Some curious looks   
were directed at him but mostly he was just ignored. The elf never left Legolas' side,   
keeping a silent vigil over him, very much like Gimli had done before. From time to   
time he would reach out and touch the pale face, but each time the expression of   
distress flickering over his face remained the same.   
  
The King of Gondor worried at this. During those last hours nothing had changed with   
Legolas' condition. He had remained unresponsive and seemed not to get any   
stronger, must unusual for an elf that under normal circumstances would heal quickly.  
  
Gudin brought food and water and offered it even to Calenuial but the elf refused. If it   
was out of mistrust or lack of appetite, Aragorn could not tell. The dwarf clearly chose   
not to take offense but moved away with a shrug.  
  
He joined the group that had assembled at the fireplace.  
  
'You will leave soon?' he asked.  
  
'Yes. As soon as Gimli has finished building a means of transport for Legolas.'   
Gandalf answered.  
  
'There is something I wish to ask you,' Gloin spoke, his question directed at the Istari.   
At receiving an encouraging nod, he continued. 'We destroyed this creature, but are   
there more were it came from? Is there danger that others will come here?'  
  
Gandalf shook his head.  
  
'I do not think so,' he spoke. 'It is a remnant of ancient times and not many of them   
still exist in Middle Earth. Maybe it was even the last of its kind.'  
  
'I have never seen a stranger thing,' the dwarf admitted. 'For it did look nothing like   
the monster it really was. I would have called it beautiful if not for the darkness it   
emanated.'  
  
'Evil comes in many disguises,' the wizard answered and rose to his feet. 'I will check   
on Legolas once more. Aragorn, do you still carry the flask of miruvor? For I fear our   
friend has dire need of it.'  
  
Aragorn nodded and Gandalf walked over to the two elves. Calenuial looked up at   
him, worry in his dark eyes as he watched the wizard get down on his knees next to   
the prone form. Nothing had changed. Legolas' eyes were still closed and his skin   
seemed no warmer to the touch then before. His breathing was soft and his heartbeat   
was maybe a little bit stronger, but this could have been wishful thinking.  
  
'Can you still feel him?' Gandalf asked. Aragorn had found the small flask in his bag   
and joined them at Legolas' side.   
  
'Aye, although weakly,' Calenuial spoke. His next words surprised Aragorn greatly.   
  
'I fear for him, Mithrandir. The way back to Greenwood is not long but he is too weak.   
What is to be gained if we risk moving him? Is it because the dwarves wish us to be   
gone?'   
  
It did not bode well for Legolas' condition if Calenuial would prefer to keep him here,   
in the realm of the dwarves, rather than risk moving him to Greenwood.   
  
'I fear that he is fading ever more, my friend. He is lost in the world of his own mind,   
and if he is ever to find his way out of it he will not be able to do so on his own. I   
believe it is his strong bond with Gimli that has kept him with us so far, but I fear it will   
not be enough to bring him back.'  
  
His dark eyes regarded the elf.  
  
'You said the Lady felt something amiss.'  
  
'Aye, she did. You think she will be able to help him?'  
  
'If anybody can, it will be her.'  
  
Calenuial did not answer but Aragorn could see some hope return to the elf. He   
himself felt no different, for it had started to look to him as if they were fighting a   
losing battle. He knew whom it was Gandalf was referring to, and he knew that she   
had the power of healing. Not like Elrond, for she wielded no ring, but in the realm of   
Greenwood the Great no one could match her abilities. That she would have the   
power to heal what harm had been done to Legolas' mind, Aragorn could only hope.  
  
@@@  
  
The next hours were filled with work, as all helped together in finishing the cart and   
gathering their belongings as well as provisions.  
  
Finally the last thing left to do was padding the cart, and Gimli did so using the   
blankets offered by the dwarves.  
  
They were ready to leave.  
  
A loud whistle startled Calenuial, and he stared at the dwarf who had let it out. The   
look of surprise on his face turned almost comical when the sound of hooves could   
be heard. Arod broke through the shrubbery first, his first destination his master. The   
big horse let out a whine upon seeing him still and unmoving, but shied away when   
Aragorn reach out to calm him. Selena had followed, the smaller mare staying her   
distance from the group that had assembled around Legolas.  
  
It was Eomer who was finally allowed to touch Arod, the horse remembering him well.   
It endured the harness he put on it without protest, as if understanding it was   
necessary.  
  
To Aragorn's surprise, Calenuial did not hinder Gimli as the dwarf reached out strong   
arms to lift Legolas. He only moved to assist him and together they carried the prone   
form to the cart, gently lowering him down on the pile of blankets. Another one was   
draped over him to keep him warm.  
  
It was a silent lot that left the realm of the dwarves.  
  
Arod followed Eomer without any fuss as if knowing how important it was. Gimli led   
Selena as he stayed as close to the cart as possible.   
Fear had returned for he knew not what the future would hold. It could be that they   
would succeed in bringing Legolas to Greenwood, and that whatever Gandalf had in   
mind would work. It could be that all this was in vain and they would lose the elf even   
ere they reached Greenwood. But he spoke not of his fears and stayed at his friend's   
side, hoping the miruvor would work its magic once more in strengthening Legolas.   
  
Soon they reached the camp where waited the guards of Gondor for their liege's   
return, as well as three elves of Greenwood. The elves' reaction to seeing Legolas   
like this was a mixture of outrage and despair, but Calenuial quickly calmed them. His   
face showed his own pain and worry as he spoke to them in the elven tongue. Gimli   
could not understand his words but he could see the effect they had. Worry over their   
prince finally won over the desire to find someone to blame.   
  
Having calmed his companions, Calenuial turned to Aragorn, knowing he had been   
able to follow the conversation.   
  
'We would take the prince to Greenwood from here; there is no need for you to   
accompany us any further.'  
  
'Do you think I would abandon Legolas so easily?' Gimli cried, his eyes flaring. He   
had not considered the thought that he would not be allowed to enter the elven   
realm.  
  
'He is our friend,' Aragorn quickly spoke up. 'We do not wish to leave him.'   
  
He cast a questioning glance towards Eomer and Faramir, and both shook their   
heads. They would stay.  
  
Calenuial only nodded, ignoring the angry glare he received from Gimli.  
  
'So be it.'  
  
They mounted the horses and set a slow pace, ever aware of the cart and its   
precious burden. The ground did not always allow an easy passing, but the elves   
leading them knew the woods well and had no difficulties in finding a way.   
  
Gimli called a halt from time to time to check on his friend, relief evident on his face   
each time he found him still alive and breathing. No one complained, for all of them   
could feel the lingering worry for Legolas. 


	17. Meetings

Please, my dear readers do not jump any cliffs and do not hurt yourself any other way...  
This chapter may not answer all your questions... maybe none of your questions at all... but the next may ... :-)...  
  
So just keep on reading... and maybe I keep on writing... * grin *  
  
A great thank you to my beta reader... Little My !!!!!!!  
  
And one more BIG BIG thank you to anyone who reviewed ... I love it!!!  
  
So keep on reading & review please!!!  
  
___  
  
They never stopped for long, only making short breaks for Gimli to check on Legolas   
or to have a drink of water and some food. The pace was slow enough not to tire the   
horses and even when darkness fell no one suggested finding a place to make camp   
for the night. Legolas had been unconscious for too long already, and although   
Gandalf had never explicitly said that the Greenwood elves would be able to bring   
him back to them, it was still a hope they all clung to. The Istari knew something they   
did not, and they could only do as he bid them by taking Legolas home.  
  
It was a bitter thought that entered Gimli's mind, that maybe they only did this so the   
elf could pass from this world in the same place where he had been born and spent   
most of his life. The great woods that he loved dearly even after the sea had gotten   
its hold on him. But it was a thought quickly pushed away again, for it would not help   
to despair now. His eyes once more slipped back to the pale face he could barely see   
in what little light they traveled in.  
  
The elves found their way even in the dark and led them safely ever deeper into the   
woods.  
  
It was late into the next day when they crossed the invisible borders to the elven   
realm. Gimli would not have noticed had he not seen Aragorn's reaction. The man's   
keen eyes searched their surroundings and a small smile appeared on his face.   
  
They stopped once more and Gimli quickly turned to his friend, as if hoping that being   
back his home would change something about the elf's state. Elves never were   
completely unaware of their surroundings, that much Gimli knew by now, but he   
wondered if this still held true for his friend.   
  
Nothing had changed but Gimli refused to feel disappointed. It was the lady Gandalf   
had spoken of that would offer the help needed. He could hear Aragorn speak and   
turned his attention on his words.  
  
'We will soon be met by a group of elves, for our crossing the borders will not have   
gone unnoticed. No matter what the welcome is, do not raise your weapons; the last   
thing we need now is a dispute.'   
  
The words were directed to the guards as well as Eomer and Faramir, and for good   
reason. The elves of Greenwood guarded their borders quite fiercely. Strangers were   
not easily welcomed to their realm. It was a great contradiction, Gimli had come to   
see, for by nature were a merry folk that enjoyed feasts and were openhearted   
towards those they considered friends.   
  
Right now he cared not what the welcome would be, as long as they finally reached   
their destination.  
  
It came about as Aragorn had said, for they had not been on their way again for long   
when out of nowhere an elf appeared. All of a sudden he was in front of them, having   
made no sound to warn them of his approach.  
  
He held a bow loosely by his side, implying no threat. But there was no doubt in any   
of them that more elves hid in the woods surrounding them, most probably with   
arrows notched, ready to fight if they should pose a threat. But many of them were   
known to the elves of Greenwood, and four of their own warriors accompanied them   
so they were treated as friends, not foes.   
  
The horses came to a halt and the elf acknowledged Calenuial and his companions   
with a curt nod. His eyes wandered over the company and came to rest upon   
Gandalf.  
  
'It is a long time since you graced us with your presence here, Mithrandir,' he spoke.   
'And you bring a great company with you. But the trees murmur of sorrow and I can   
see your hearts are heavy.'   
  
Once more his gaze wandered, this time towards the cart.  
  
'It is grave news you carry. So the Lady was right, the prince of Greenwood has   
fallen.'  
  
There was deep sorrow in his voice and Gandalf quickly retorted, 'Nay, he is not   
beyond help yet. But we have need for haste, for he is fading.'  
  
Upon hearing this, the elf quickly took the few steps that separated him from Legolas   
to look down on his still form.   
  
'The palace is not far from here. We will announce your arrival, so you will be able to   
pass without further delay.'   
  
Then he turned and disappeared as quickly and silently as he had come.  
  
'The elves of Greenwood are surely not ones to waste words or time,' Eomer   
murmured.  
  
'You should see them after they have had some wine,' Gimli retorted. 'Then they   
seem unable to stop talking at all and if they do it is only to burst out in one of their   
endless songs.' He shook his head, a fond smile grazing his lips.  
  
@@@  
  
No one hindered them as they made their way into the heart of the woodland realm,   
and when they finally reached the gates they were allowed to pass without a word   
spoken. An unusual silence had fallen over the elven city as no songs, no single   
voice could be heard. But they could feel that their arrival had been noticed, and   
many eyes followed them as they made their way towards the palace.  
  
They stopped in front of it and dismounted, weary from the long way but excited by   
the knowledge that finally some kind of decision was forthcoming. Legolas' fate would   
not be unknown for much longer, and anything seemed better than the long torturous   
waiting they had endured until now.  
  
Elves greeted them, leading away the horses and even Eomer allowed himself to be   
parted from his steed. Arod was freed, but it took some persuasion until an elf was   
able to lead him away from his master.  
  
A stretcher had been brought, and this time it was Calenuial who lifted Legolas into   
his arms. Gimli felt weary, exhausted to the bone from the long ride as well as from   
the strain he was under. The fear of losing Legolas had never completely lifted from   
his heart, for he knew well that it was only the magic of the miruvor that had kept the   
elf alive for so long. If help could not be offered soon, he would fade.  
  
Looking around he noticed that many elves had followed them and watched in   
silence as Legolas was laid on the stretcher. He knew his friend was well loved by his   
people, and he could feel their fear and sorrow upon seeing him like this.  
  
He forced his tired body to move when the stretcher was lifted and carried inside, for   
he wished to stay with Legolas. It was hard to keep up with the swift strides of the   
elves who carried him, but worry and hope once more won over his exhaustion. A   
time to rest would come, the true fight was only beginning.  
  
The room they were led to was wide and filled with sunshine and the smell of living   
things. Legolas was gently transferred to a comfortable looking bed, and the elves   
that had moved him stepped away.  
  
He looked worse than ever before, as the sick pallor of his skin and the missing   
gleam of life in his appearance contrasted sharply with his surroundings.  
  
Apart from the guards that had stayed outside, all of Legolas' companions had   
followed, but only now Gimli realized that three more had entered the room. Or   
maybe they had been here before, he could not say. Two of them stayed behind as   
the third stepped forward, leaning over the elf lying on the bed.  
  
No words needed to be said to tell Gimli that she was the one Gandalf and others   
had spoken about. Her hair was dark and her face held a beauty as he had seldom   
seen before. But her face bore so much pain and anguish that he could hardly bear   
look at it. Her hand touched Legolas' brow and a shudder went though her.  
  
She straightened and her eyes sought Gandalf.  
  
'What has befallen him?' she voiced the same question as Calenuial had done   
before.  
  
Once more the Istari told what needed to be known, but she was not as easily   
  
satisfied as the other elf had been.  
  
'There are things that you do not tell,' she spoke. 'For he carries a wound that you do   
not explain and you say not what sorrow weakened his heart that he could be   
attacked like this. But I see that the answers to these questions are of no importance   
now and may discussed later. I bid you to leave now.'  
  
'I wish to stay at his side,' Gimli protested, his voice soft but strong with   
determination. 'I may not be of much help, but I will not hinder you with my presence.'  
  
She leveled her gaze on him for long moments, then turned it on the others of the   
company. After a time, she finally answered.  
  
'You might prove to be more hindrance than you would know, but then again you   
might be a help I can not dismiss so easily. You may stay if you wish so.'  
  
With that she turned away from them to focus her attention on Legolas. 


	18. Hiding

A short chapter… just to keep you from hurting yourself with jumping off cliffs (do not   
forget if you command your soul into the hall of mandos you will never know the   
ending),and for you to stop pouting &stomping your feet… :-)   
and of course for all you wonderful people who told me how much you enjoy or even   
love this story.   
  
Although there was one threat that did sound interesting – you would not really write   
your own chapter, would you? …*thinking hard* …that would mean I do not need to   
continue?   
*grin*  
  
another big, big thank you to Little My… I have not idea when she did it, but she beta   
read again… thank you for doing this!  
  
So… on with it… and as always, let me know if you liked it !  
  
___  
  
She took no further notice of them but focused her attention solely on Legolas. One   
hand she laid on his brow, the other above his heart ere she closed her eyes. She   
spoke no word, but the air around her seemed to brighten as if she glowed.   
  
Most healers work with a huge knowledge of herbs and substances and their effects,   
but only few of them are gifted with healing powers in the way of Elrond Halfelven. It   
is a gift that is said to run in the bloodline. Aragorn possessed it, but it had been   
painfully obvious that what had befallen Legolas could not be healed so easily.   
  
He could see the soft glow reaching out and engulfing Legolas as well, but it dimmed   
visibly when it came into contact with the elf. Minutes passed ere the lady opened her   
eyes and let her hands fall away from Legolas.  
  
'I can hardly reach him,' she whispered, a hint of despair in her voice. 'He is lost in   
the depths of his mind, for what he was forced to endure has been more than he   
could take.'  
  
It was Gandalf who stepped close to her, his hand touching her shoulder.  
'The bond between you is strong enough for you to find him. He will know to trust you   
and follow you.'  
  
'I fear what it is that I might find,' her voice almost broke. 'I cannot tell how he fares.   
Even if I succeed in bringing him back, the violation his mind has endured might have   
been too much. I could not stand to see him like this, fading and lost in a world of   
pain.'  
  
The Istari's hand tightened on her shoulder, and the slight discomfort it caused   
seemed to clear her mind a bit for she looked up and into his eyes. He regarded her   
intently.  
  
'I know this is hard for you but let your love for him guide you, not hinder you. None of   
us can do this, not even Thranduil, for he does not possess your gift of healing.'  
  
She nodded and his hand fell away as he stepped back again. Once more she turned   
her attention fully on Legolas, and the soft glow engulfed both elves as her face   
became a mask of concentration.  
  
No one dared to speak as they stood and watched. Long minutes passed and Gimli   
could feel his weariness mount, and the dull ache in his back seemed to radiate   
through his whole body. He moved slowly, trying to make as little sound as possible   
as he lowered himself painfully to the ground. A sigh of relief almost escaped him   
when his hurting muscles could finally relax.   
  
There was no thought wasted upon the fact that he, a dwarf, would show his   
exhaustion not only to his companions, but in front of an elf as well. He was much too   
tired and worn out to care. With slight amusement, he watched as the others one by   
one followed his example. Gandalf found a seat to settle in, while the others chose   
the floor as Gimli had done.  
Of the elves, only Calenuial had remained with them and after casting a unreadable   
look at the group of mortals making themselves comfortable on the ground, he   
moved to the window and perched himself on the ledge, his long legs folded neatly   
beneath him. There was the smallest hint of a smile playing around his lips as his   
eyes met Gimli's. But it faded quickly as the tension in the room grew.   
  
@@@  
  
Fire blazing and flames licking. And with it came pain, unbearable and tearing   
through him with searing intensity.  
  
He could do naught to escape, as it was his own body that was aflame and he could   
hear his own voice screaming out in agony.  
  
And yet there was one small part of his mind that knew it was not himself who was   
burning alive, that the pain and fear he felt was not his own.   
  
It was that little bit of awareness that he held onto with desperation, as the world   
around him fell apart and transmuted into a vortex of pain and fire and the terrible   
feeling of being torn to pieces.  
  
He could not say how long this went on, how long he was lost in this inferno before   
some semblance of control returned. Not much, just enough to know he was still   
alive. But a terrible fear as he had never felt before held him in its grasp, and he did   
not even dare to form a single thought, afraid of what it might cause. He did not wish   
to face once more the blinding pain, and for the first time in his long life he did not   
trust his own mind. He knew not what it would confront him with next and so he   
stayed where he was, refusing to face anything else but the blankness that had taken   
hold of him.  
  
There were changes that he remotely noted but refused to acknowledge, for it would   
have meant confronting his surroundings. He could feel the presence of someone   
else but did not even try to discern who it was.   
The presence was here and it was strangely comforting but he did not find the   
strength to turn to it and seek it out. But it gave him something to hold on to, even   
when he was not aware of doing so.   
  
How long he drifted like this he could not fathom, and he never dared to leave his   
state of numbness. A few times it felt as if someone was reaching for him, but he   
knew not who or why and he did not try to find out. The torment he had gone through   
had been too much for him to risk even remembering it.   
  
So he hid in blissful unawareness even as he was touched and moved, and as his   
friends called out to him.   
  
Then something else touched him - a familiar presence he knew as well as himself.   
  
@@@  
  
Gimli watched, his mind fighting desperately against the tiredness that threatened to   
overcome him. Nothing had changed during their long wait as the lady, whose name   
he had not yet learned, had not stirred since she had begun her second try in   
reaching Legolas.   
  
He wondered who she was, but did not wish to break the silence to voice his question   
towards Aragorn. He was quite sure the man knew who the she-elf was. Her face   
showed no longer the deep fear and anguish he had seen there earlier. Whoever she   
was, she obviously knew Legolas well and loved him dearly and he wondered why he   
had not seen her during his prior visits to Greenwood. But then he had never stayed   
for long.  
  
He could only hope that whoever she was, she would be able to bring Legolas back.   
Her words had filled him with dread, for she had voiced what they all had feared. But   
the elf's state of mind could be worried about later - all Gimli wished to see right now   
was a flicker of life coming from his friend. 


	19. Vigil

Once more thank you to all of you for so much encouragement and praise...   
I can not ignore your begging for more (and to keep gershwin from taking some drastic action) and so here come the next chapter... thanks to my dear beta reader Little My who works with incredible speed :-)  
  
So, on with the story ... and please do not forget to review if you like it!  
  
___  
  
  
A long time had passed and Gimli was getting ever closer to losing the fight against his drooping eyelids. His companions, he could see, were faring no better, and he considered getting to his feet again to avert falling asleep. But his limbs just felt too heavy and he could not bring himself to move.  
  
Then the lady stirred and his heart leaped.   
  
She moved slowly, almost sluggishly, as her hands fell away from Legolas and she moved to sit up straight. One of the healers who had done naught but keep themselves in the background until now rushed to her side and pressed a cup into her hands. Her long fingers curled around it and shakily she lifted it to her lips to drink. There was no one in the room who was not watching her with anticipation.  
  
Gimli could feel himself getting impatient as he watched her, but he could see that she needed some time to recover. Whatever she had done had obviously drained her, and so he forced himself to wait a few minutes until some color had returned to her face. But it seemed to take forever to the dwarf who wished nothing more than to be relieved from the uncertainty plaguing him, and just as he was about to break the silence she turned her face to look at him.  
  
In this moment, as her dark eyes met his, the similarity struck him and he knew who she was. Legolas had inherited most of his looks from his father; the light hair and skin as well as the features of his face. But Thranduil's eyes were a dark blue, while Legolas' were just the same brown as the pair looking at Gimli right now. The realization robbed the dwarf of his ability to speak for the moment, but her soft voice rose to answer his unspoken question.  
  
'I could feel him, but he is hiding deep inside. I am certain he knew it was I, but he refused to respond to my calling. His mind is still troubled and he does not dare to trust anyone.'  
  
Her hand reached out to touch Legolas' face once more. It was a caress more than a healer's touch.   
  
'I need some time to recover before I will try once more to reach out to him. Maybe you should go and rest for some time; there is naught you can do right now. A meal has been prepared for you as well as rooms. Calenuial will show you there.'  
  
There was something in her voice that told them that this time, no protest would help to change her mind. Calenuial rose without a word, waiting for them to follow him. It was deep exhaustion as well as the knowledge that Legolas was as safe as he could be that held even Gimli's tongue.  
  
Silently the companions followed Calenuial out of the room, a gentle elven voice rising in a softly sung song wafting after them.  
  
@@@  
  
Gimli found himself wide-awake after only a few hours of deep sleep. The ache in his bones had passed, due to the elven food and wine or to the refreshing rest he could not say. As his body had recovered, he could feel the restlessness of his mind increase. Leaving his room he found himself in the wide corridors of Thranduil's palace. They had not yet seen the elven lord, and Gimli could not help but wonder why he would stay away when his son was in such a plight.   
  
The dwarf's knowledge of caves helped him to find his way through the hallways of the underground palace without too much trouble. Soon he stood in front of the door leading to the room in which he had left Legolas. Silently he opened the door, trying not to feel like an intruder.  
  
Daylight had passed, but the room was lit brightly with many candles. He hesitated when he saw the two elves standing at the bedside. Both had heard him enter and he felt most uncomfortable under Thranduil's questioning stare. Aragorn had confirmed Gimli's suspicion, and he now knew the she-elf standing next to the elven lord to be Amayn, Legolas' mother and Thranduil's wife. She smiled at him and he relaxed slightly, bowing to greet them.  
  
'Step closer, Gimli elf-friend,' she spoke, gesturing at him.  
  
He did so, but any hope he had carried diminished upon seeing that Legolas' eyes were still closed. The elf had not awoken.  
  
She could see the disappointment on his face.  
  
'Do not fear for hope is not lost,' she gently assured him.  
  
Looking more closely at her he could see that she looked much recovered.  
  
'Are you well, again, Lady Amayn?' he asked, concern showing in his voice. He knew her not long but had already grown to like her.  
  
She laughed and he could imagine now from whom Legolas had inherited his merry nature, for she seemed to be much more like her son than Thranduil.   
  
'Do not worry for me, elf-friend. My strength has returned and I will soon try to reach out for Legolas once more. But in any kind of healing time is important, and this matter must not be rushed.'  
  
He accepted her words with mixed feelings, but trusted her to know what would be best.  
  
She could see clearly that he wished to stay here but was not sure if he would be welcome.  
  
'Take a seat,' she spoke, ignoring the disapproving look upon her husband's face. 'He might not respond, but some part of him will know that you are here. Legolas values your friendship highly and his trust in you is great.'  
  
Gimli gladly followed her invitation and took a seat next to Legolas' bed.   
  
Time passed in silence and Gimli could feel Thranduil's gaze resting on him. He chose not to take notice of it, for despite his deep friendship with Legolas he had never really gotten to like his father, and he did not wish for any kind of confrontation with the elven lord right now. When the eyes finally left him to turn to Legolas, he felt as if a weight had been taken from him.   
  
Amayn had taken a seat close to her son, her hands enfolding one of his. She hummed softly to herself and it filled Gimli with a strange feeling of peace.   
  
Sometime during the night, Thranduil finally let his guard down enough to join his wife at the bedside, and for the first time Gimli came to see a completely different side to the usually composed and even cold elf. His face softened and his hand came to rest upon his wife's where she held onto their son. Worry and fear showed on his features, and a vulnerability, so much out of place that it was hard to look upon. In this night, Gimli Gloin's son lost much of his hostile feelings towards the King of Greenwood as they all together held a silent vigil.  
  
@@@  
  
As daylight started to filter into the wide room, the others began to join them. Gandalf was the first; soon to be followed by Aragorn and not much later Eomer and Faramir entered.  
  
There were no grand greetings, only the exchange of quietly spoken words. The mood was strange; hope mixed with fear and anticipation of what was to come.  
  
Thranduil had stepped back from the bed, his feelings guarded once more ever since others had joined them.   
  
Amayn's hands wandered to rest upon Legolas' heart and brow once more, and this time Gimli was not only close enough to see the soft glow enveloping her but he could almost feel the power emanating from her. Without him even being aware of it, his own hand reached out, his fingers finding the cold hand resting on the bed and curling around it. No one stopped him from doing so and he remained like this, his eyes never leaving Amayn's face, wishing there was something he could do to help bring Legolas back.  
  
Thranduil's hands came up to touch his wife's shoulders, offering his own strength and support. 


	20. Losing

Wow, I can hardly believe it ... 212 reviews... *bouncing around happily*  
  
A heartfelt thank you to all of you!!!   
  
Getting so much feedback makes posting this so much more fun!  
  
*Waving to Lasse-Lanta* : thank you for the roses!  
  
I do not know if this chapter will really stop   
  
- Elena from dying of suspense,  
- iNsAnE oNe from whining, pouting, sniffling & stomping feet  
- gershwin from using her stockpile of instruments and methods of drastic action  
  
...but I hope it will keep you writing all this nice reviews!!!  
  
Special thanks go to Little My once more for beta reading!  
  
Oh, and a short message to Hematite (and everyone else who is interested) : thank you for your email... if you have a Fanfic.net account you can add me to your authors alert section... I am a supporting member, so you receive an email notification if I upload anything... if not, let me know and I will send you an email as soon as the next chapter is up!  
  
  
So.. read and forget not to let me know if you like it...  
___  
  
Closing her eyes, Amayn prepared herself for what she knew she would find as she started to reach out with her mind. She had used this technique before, to calm a troubled mind or ease the pain of the ones she cared for. But never before had she encountered something like this. Where usually she would find a vortex of different emotions and thoughts, swirling in a complex pattern that one could never understand but only feel, she could sense nothing when she tried to touch her son. There was only an emptiness so deep it scared her as nothing else had ever done. She needed to reach out wide, almost as far as she dared to go, to finally make out the familiar presence of Legolas. He had grown a little bit stronger, she realized, and it was a small relief.   
  
She knew the risk of losing him forever was great. He was so far gone already that only a little push into the wrong direction could mean the end of him. His mind and heart had taken too much, and his soul was ready to flee if given only the slightest hint of more anguish.  
  
So it was tentatively that she approached him and called out to him, trying to coax him out of his unresponsive state.   
  
She talked to him, sang to him, and gradually she could feel the tension in him ease. She had not touched him yet, only called to him and finally, for the first time she could feel him respond. It was a small sign but it gave her hope.  
  
'You are safe now,' she tried to convince him. 'Follow me.'  
  
@@@  
  
He knew her, knew her voice, and her presence was familiar to him, bringing a feeling of security with it. Still he refused to respond for it had happened before: a familiar face or feeling only to be twisted into something that would tear his heart.   
  
He could not take it again.   
  
He tried to block it out, to ignore it, but he was too weak and weary to succeed. She remained here, close but not invading him as another mind had done before. Not shredding at his heart but soothing it, and he found himself craving her touch against his will.  
  
His numbness had started to fade and without it his shield of protection faltered.  
Memories of emotions started to return; fear and pain as well as a deep longing for something he could not name. Her gentle voice promised relief and slowly, not trusting her completely but finding no other way to escape all this, he reached out for her.  
  
@@@  
  
She could have wept as she felt him tentatively touching her. Joy swept through her and she was sure he could feel it, too. It seemed to encourage him for he took another step closer to her, and this time she could not keep herself from responding to his gesture as she reached out to envelop him. She could feel his fear as he started to back away immediately and she stopped, satisfying herself with only a light touch that seemed to have a calming effect on him.  
  
This time she could feel him following her as she moved slowly away.  
  
She took care of never losing his touch and he never tried to break it. But the way back was long, and he was weakened even more than she had feared. Her own strength was starting to fade as she carefully led him through the dark emptiness, ever stopping to encourage and soothe him for she could feel that he was far from calm and trusting. He followed her but only hesitantly, and one wrong move could make him bolt again.   
  
And if this happened it could take him out of reach forever.  
  
She fought her growing weakness as it urged her to move faster. It took much strength to reach out to another mind, and Legolas had removed himself so deeply that only finding him had already enfeebled her. But she refused to give in, knowing what it might cost. She could start to feel the other presences in the room waiting for them as they came closer with every step they took.   
  
Her love for her son kept her going even as her strength dwindled, and she had to fight the pull that would force her mind to return to her body.  
  
But even the strongest will has its limit, and the moment came when her resistance broke. As she was torn away from Legolas, she cried out in despair, knowing she might lose him forever but it was beyond her to fight.   
  
@@@  
  
Gimli had watched her closely as the minutes passed and he missed no change to her countenance. He could see the expression of joy flitting across her face and he rejoiced for he knew she had found Legolas.   
  
It was an agonizing wait as he saw the strain she was under and the color slowly seeping from her face. His heart clenched in fear of what was happening, for he could tell she was fighting but not if she was gaining or losing. As she grew ever paler he found himself leaning closer, wishing to aid her with his own strength but failing to know how.   
  
She was starting to tremble now and it became clear that she could not go on for much longer.  
  
Aragorn watched with growing fear, for apart from the elves he was the only one realizing what really was happening, and he knew the danger in what Amayn was doing. It might bring Legolas back, but if she failed it might drive him away completely. He could see her trembling and he could see Thranduil's pale face. He had offered his own strength to support his wife but it seemed that it was not enough.   
  
With a cry that sounded more like a sob Amayn sank down, her head coming to rest on Legolas' chest. Thranduil sank to his knees beside her, weakness and grief overcoming him. 


	21. Holding

Thank you all for the amount of reviews I received for the last chapter!!!! I love it !!!  
  
Willow: thank you for the rose! *smile*  
  
I hope none of you took any permanent harm from my not posting yesterday :-)   
  
Please, my dear readers, keep away from staircases, bridges and cliffs and I will keep on writing... promise!  
  
Special thanks go to Little My for beta reading!!!  
  
So, here is what you all asked & begged for... and I hope you will not forget to let me know if you liked it... :-)  
  
___  
  
All of a sudden they were ripped apart, and it happened so fast that he was unable to react in time. Then she was gone and he knew a moment of utter panic. The emptiness around him offered no protection against the attack he feared to come, and he would have turned and bolted had he not, for just a moment, felt a familiar presence.  
  
He froze in place, torn between the urge to run and lose himself in the nothingness surrounding him and the sudden longing to feel close to another being again. It was not in the nature of elves to be cut off from their surroundings, and their awareness of life pulsing around them came as naturally to them as breathing. And it proved to be as essential.  
  
For days Legolas had shut himself off as fear and terror ruled his mind, and he was by far not free of them now. But even as Amayn left him, he could sense someone else close by, a presence that he knew and trusted. He was a warrior at heart and not one to give in easily to fear, and even as the memory of the torment he had gone through still lingered, a spark of resistance flared up. For a moment he wished nothing more than to break free from the world he was lost in, and with a strength born from desperation he flung himself towards the presence and clung to it.   
  
It did not respond to him the way Amayn had done; did not reach out to him or lead him but it did not withdraw either. Holding on to it, he was able to find a direction to go and slowly, hesitantly he took another step. And another.   
  
Nothing attacked him, nothing became changed and twisted. And slowly, he came closer and closer.  
  
@@@  
  
Aragorn had reacted the moment he saw Amayn collapse, rushing to her side. He had never noticed Calenuial entering the room but the elf was there only a heartbeat after him. Gently the man lifted Amayn in an upright position, softly calling her name. She moaned faintly, her eyes dazed and out of focus and for a moment Aragorn was at a loss of what to do.   
  
Calenuial took the decision from him as he held a cup to her lips, and gently coaxed her into sipping the powerful liquid. Tears were forming in her eyes and the anguish radiating from her was painful to observe. Thranduil's arms came up to encircle her, and with a quiet sob she placed her head against his shoulder. Calenuial stepped back, a lost expression on his face.   
  
Only now did Aragorn allow himself to look at the bed, and the friend he feared to be lost to them. He did not look any different than before; one could have thought him asleep if not for the closed eyes. His heart clenched painfully in his chest, as the knowledge that the friend he had come to love dearly most probably was no longer there formed in his mind.  
  
His eyes moved up to look at Gimli, expecting to find the utter anguish he knew the dwarf would feel expressed upon his face. What he saw took him by surprise.  
  
@@@  
  
The moment Gimli could see Amayn lose her hold on Legolas, the dwarf's eyes flitted to his friend's face. It showed nothing of what was happening deep inside, and for a moment utter disbelief filled him. He refused to acknowledge the sudden feeling of despair and anguish filling the room.  
  
He could not even start to think that Legolas might be gone, even though Amayn's and Thranduil's reaction should have left no doubt. And then he felt something and all thoughts froze. He had never before experienced a sensation like this, but immediately knew what it was. What it had to be.  
  
He kept still, unmoving, barely daring to breathe. His eyes closed as he concentrated solely on what he felt. There was something touching him, touching his mind and a rushing wave of hope passed through him.  
  
No one had needed to tell him that Amayn's try to reach Legolas had been their last chance. He had known, as it was written in her eyes, that if she failed Legolas would be lost forever.  
  
He had no knowledge of what to do, or how to react to what he could sense. He tried to offer his strength by concentrating on the strange contact his mind had with whom he dearly hoped to be Legolas. His fingers tightened around the still hand of the elf as he fought to hold on.  
  
And slowly his hope grew as he felt the sensation become stronger.   
  
@@@  
  
'What...' Faramir's question was stopped by a sharp gesture from Gandalf, who had taken in the scene in front of him and realized what was going on. The look on Aragorn's face showed that he knew, too.   
  
The room fell into a strained silence, as all of them became aware of the strange behavior of the dwarf. His face held a look of deep concentration as he sat there, hunched over with his eyes closed. He held on to Legolas' hand as if fearing he would slip from his grasp any moment.  
  
Long moments passed as it became clear to all of them what exactly was going on, and with trepidation they watched the silent fight for Legolas' life.  
  
@@@  
  
He was close, so close that he thought he could touch Gimli at any moment. He could not say when he had become aware of who it was he was holding on to, but he knew. He was there, an unwavering source of strength and assurance against the terror that still lurked within the elf's heart. Any disturbance, any change in their connection might have caused Legolas to flinch away and lose his last hold on reality as well as his sanity. But Gimli stayed where he was, an unshakable rock in the chaos of emotions that Legolas had to battle with every step he took.  
  
The wide emptiness around him started to fade as he became aware that he was no longer walking. He was floating now, being pulled along, and after a short moment of panic he allowed himself to be drawn towards the sudden light he could see. Something had a strong hold on his hand and he tried to move it, blinking to focus his eyes.  
  
'Legolas?'  
  
Aragorn's whisper broke the silence and Gimli's concentration. He felt like he was waking from a deep dream as he slowly forced his eyes to open. He was rewarded with the sight of a pair of dark brown eyes, slightly unfocused but definitely awake.  
  
Legolas struggled weakly against his hold and he let go of the elf's hand.   
  
Utter joy filled the dwarf's heart and the burning sting of tears made him blink furiously. Voices rose in exclamations of relief and joy as the tension broke.  
  
Confusion shone in Legolas' eyes and he flinched away from Aragorn's touch. The expression of deep fear the simple gesture brought to the elf's face made the man freeze in mid movement, and slowly he withdrew his hand.  
  
Dark brown eyes flitted through the room, still slightly unfocused, and it became quite clear that the elf was overwhelmed. After being closed off from his surroundings for so long, he could not deal with the amount of sensations he felt at once.  
  
Gandalf perceived this at once and his voice was soft as he spoke.  
  
'It is too much, too soon for him. He needs time and space to recover, and we should leave to grant him this.'  
  
Quietly they followed his order, reluctant to leave Legolas but realizing the Istari was right. Only Amayn and Thranduil stayed behind with their son.   
  
Gimli had not offered a word of protest as he left the room.   
  
A group of elves was standing outside, their faces tense in anticipation. Calenuial stepped to them and his quick words brought joy to their faces. Some of them rushed away to spread the happy news that the youngest son of Thranduil had awoken.   
  
Gimli's face had changed, Aragorn noticed. The expression of joy had faded and the strain that had shown there during the last days had returned. It was more than simple worry over the elf's state of mind, the man realized. They still knew not how this experience had effected Legolas and maybe it would still take some time until they would know for sure.  
  
But something else was eating at Gimli, and he had a good guess at what it could be. For he knew the dwarf felt a deep guilt for what had befallen Legolas and he could not even disagree with that completely. He had hurt the elf, physically as well as emotionally, and this had made him more vulnerable to the attacks he had been exposed to. But their deep bond had been what had brought Legolas back, and it was an indication of how strong their friendship was, despite the fight.   
  
To leave the elf so soon after he had woken was hard on Gimli, but he heeded Gandalf's words without hesitation. The last thing he wanted to do was cause Legolas any more pain. His heart was torn between happiness that the elf had finally woken and deep fear of what was to come. He had suffered torment that Gimli could not even begin to imagine, and he knew not how this would effect his friend. Would he still be the lighthearted and merry elf he had known? Or would this experience leave him changed?  
  
He feared this more than anything else, even more than losing Legolas' friendship due to his own foolish behavior. 


	22. Discussions

To everybody who reviewed:  
  
A VERY BIG THANK YOU!!!  
  
I can hardly believe how many of you took the time to hit that little button and tell me how much you like my writing...  
  
And I am sincerely glad that the last chapter seemed to keep all of you from taking any drastic actions...   
  
So, I hope to hear from you again, my dear readers... !!! :-)  
  
____  
  
  
Once more Calenuial led them to the huge hall were meals were served. None of   
them had had more than a few bites for breakfast and now as the worst seemed to   
be over, hunger made itself known. This time they found themselves not alone; a few   
elves had already taken seats and greeted them in a friendly manner.   
  
Using the elven tongue, they started asking Aragorn questions as soon as they had   
settled down. Quickly losing interest in a conversation he understood not, Gimli would   
have turned his attention towards food had Faramir not used the moment to finally   
ask the question that had plagued him ever since he had been silenced by Gandalf.   
  
'What just happened, Gimli?' he addressed the dwarf. 'One moment all seemed lost,   
and the next Legolas awoke. What is it that you did?'  
  
Eomer was seated next to him, and the faces of both men showed a mixture of relief   
and joy as well as confusion and trepidation. For a moment Gimli tried to find the   
words to tell them what had happened, but found himself incapable of doing so. He   
could hardly understand himself what he had done.  
  
It was Gandalf who spoke up, realizing the dwarf was at a loss for what to say.  
  
'Amayn was able to reach Legolas, and she almost succeeded in bringing him back.   
But her strength left her ere he had awoken, and it was only due to Gimli that Legolas   
found his way to wakefulness.'  
  
Faramir had always been fascinated by elves and drawn towards them. He felt a   
deep respect for Legolas, although he had never come to know him as well as   
Aragorn or Gimli did. He knew the elf had been wounded before, that being immortal   
did not make him invulnerable. But he had seen the weakness and disorientation of   
the elf and he remembered Gandalf's words only too well.  
  
'Do you think he will be well?' he asked, his gaze flitting from Gandalf to Gimli. The   
dwarf's face was tense.  
  
'The way he fought to return shows that he knew to trust Gimli, and I would take this   
as a good sign,' the Istari answered. 'But only time will tell.'  
  
'And if not?' Eomer's voice rose to voice the question burning in all of them.  
  
Gandalf's face was grim as he spoke.  
  
'I have seen only a few elves that have been violated in similar ways. Some of them   
found the strength to recover fully, and some...' His eyes seemed to focus on   
something very far away. 'The memory never left them, and it drained them of their   
ability to love and enjoy Middle Earth. They became not much more than shells of   
what they once were.'  
  
Gimli remembered something he had heard before.  
  
'Would they not be healed if they chose to sail over the sea?'  
  
'Maybe, friend Gimli. Those I have seen have chosen to go this way, but I know not if   
they have found their peace there.'  
  
Silence settled once more. The relief they had felt over Legolas' recovering was now   
painfully shadowed over by the uncertainty of how much he had been affected.   
  
Gimli had lost the last little bit of appetite he had, and he sat in gloomy silence until   
he could take it no longer. Rising, he mumbled an apology and quickly left the room,   
ignoring the looks that followed him.  
  
'He takes it hard,' Aragorn commented.   
  
'It is the guilt he feels that lays heavy upon his heart,' Gandalf answered softly. 'As   
long as we know not for sure if Legolas will fully recover, there is no way to resolve   
this.'  
  
'What do you truly think, Gandalf? Will Legolas recover?' The man tried to read   
something from Gandalf's face but failed in deciphering the expression in his eyes.  
  
'I know not,' the Istari repeated his earlier words.   
  
@@@  
  
He had simply walked, choosing his way only by chance and after his next turn he   
found himself in the gardens. He could not even say that he was surprised, for some   
part of him had been expecting no different. They were elves after all.  
  
What took him by surprise was the tall figure he could see standing next to a bush of   
roses, her fingers gently stroking the petals of one beautiful flower.   
  
He wondered what she was doing here, outside, instead of staying with her son. But   
he felt reluctant to disturb her as she seemed deeply absorbed.   
  
Once more he had underestimated the senses of elves for she had heard him   
approach. When she could not hear his steps coming closer, she turned her head to   
look at him. As her dark eyes met his, he could not help but feel a twang of pain in his   
heart as he remembered the pain and confusion he had seen in Legolas' only a short   
while ago.  
  
'Do not hide yourself in the shadows, elf friend,' she softly called out to him, 'but join   
me here in the sunshine. Surely you would know to enjoy the beauty of nature, as it is   
the most perfect of all craftsmanship?'  
  
He only smiled at her and did as she bid him, coming to stand next to her.   
  
'How does Legolas fare?' he asked.  
  
Her eyes became even darker, a sign he knew well as he had seen it many times in   
his friend. 'I cannot tell. I needed to come outside for a few moments to restore my   
strength. I thank you for what you have done, Gimli, for it was you that he held on to   
and that guided him out of the darkness he had fallen into.'   
  
He found no words to say and only shook his head. How could he accept words of   
thanks when he himself had been partly responsible for his friend's plight?  
  
Her eyes regarded him and he found not the strength to hide from her penetrating   
gaze.   
  
'What is the burden that is weighing your heart?' she asked, but he would not   
answer.  
  
'I can feel the grief you carry for someone who has been lost.' Her voice was soft and   
her words brought a sharp pain to his heart. He had not forgotten Nirith and her loss   
still tore at him.   
  
'And then there is a deep guilt you carry.' She paused, her eyes boring into him,   
searching his soul. He could not bring himself to look away although everything in   
him screamed to do so. The moment the expression in her eyes changed he knew   
that she had seen the truth.  
  
Taking a step backwards her voice remained soft as she spoke.  
  
'There are many things I noticed that found no explanation in what Aragorn has told   
us. Legolas' wounds were one of them, as well as why this creature could overcome   
him. I would ask these explanations from you now.'  
  
The emotion in his eyes as he looked back at her told more than many words. His   
voice was rough as he spoke, trying to explain what had happened between him and   
Legolas. He concluded his telling with the words: 'It was pain and anger that clouded   
my mind and that drove me to lash out at Legolas like this. I am to blame for what   
has befallen him and I would do anything to make it undone.'   
  
She looked at him for a long time, her gaze never wavering. If she was angry, it did   
not show. Finally she spoke.   
  
'What has been done is done, and what caused it has been the deed of evil. Your   
friendship is strong and true, and that you are still here and that he still has trust in   
you tells much to me. It is not my place to judge you, for it is Legolas you hurt with   
your actions. I will not speak of this to anyone, for I fear many others would not   
hesitate to lay blame on you.'  
  
He could feel relief sweep through him, for he had feared he would no longer be   
welcome to stay here. Her face showed nothing of what she thought of him.  
  
'I will return to my son now. As soon as he has calmed enough for you to see him, I   
will let you know.' She walked away from him, leaving the dwarf to his own whirling   
emotions.   
  
Calenuial stood frozen until she had slipped from sight, his own thoughts in an   
uproar. There was no misunderstanding of what he had just overheard.   
The dwarf had dared to hurt Legolas. He held himself back from turning on the dwarf   
right now and here. But his eyes burned as he turned and disappeared back into the   
palace as silently as he had come. 


	23. Awakening

So many reviews... I know not what to say but... THANK YOU !!!  
It makes me happy to know that so many of you like this story ...  
  
And to those of you that asked: Ai, you know me too well... the next story is already forming in my mind, but I am really fighting myself to finish this one first... :-)  
  
Special thanks to Little My, my most patient beta reader!!!!  
  
  
...and do not forget to tell me if you like it!!!  
___  
  
Too many sensations, too many voices and sounds at once, where until now had only been darkness and emptiness. While a small part of him rejoiced in the smells and sounds he could sense, the rest of him simply panicked. Then the noise faded and the room fell silent, and only the chirping of birds could be heard. Once he had identified this sound, he could feel himself calm down.   
  
He hesitantly opened eyes he had squeezed shut in an attempt to lessen the sensations drowning him. The room was bright with sunlight, and the two faces he recognized watching him with a mixture of joy and worry were both unexpected and welcome at once. He refused to search his memory, shying away from what he might find there. It did not feel completely right to be here, as if he had expected to find himself somewhere else, but he did not try to think about it. For the moment he was completely satisfied to be where he was. As he let himself be hugged and caressed, a feeling of security washed over him. For the first time in much too long, he felt safe.  
  
When he finally relaxed and his eyes were clear and unclouded, a burst of such joy had swept through Amayn that it even overcame the terrible weakness she felt. He tried to speak then but his voice failed him. She had hushed him and Thranduil had moved with more haste than she had seen in a long time, getting a cup of water for his son. She could feel he was still disoriented as his eyes roamed about the room.   
  
He had not tried to speak again and as her husband took over, ordering a bath and food to be prepared, she could feel her exhaustion starting to win over excitement. She did not wish to leave her son so soon after he had awoken, but knew that she needed a moment's rest. So it came that she left, making her way to the gardens to restore her strength. And that was where she came to know the whole truth of what had happened to Legolas.  
  
She was deeply troubled to hear Gimli's words as this confirmed her deepest fears. She had suspected that something had transpired that had affected Legolas deeply, even before this creature had attacked him.   
  
The Queen of Eryn Lasgalen quietly entered the room that held her husband and son. A smile radiated from her face when she saw Legolas propped up with cushions and nibbling on food.  
  
It had been long moments until he had calmed down after his awakening, his confusion and panic only lessening slowly. Now, after taking a cleansing bath and dressed in fresh clothes, he looked a lot better.  
  
She exchanged a look with her husband, noting the tender expression in his eyes. There were many that considered him cold and only interested in the riches of jewels and gems. But he had never left any doubt in her that he considered his wife and the children she had gifted him with the most precious of all gems.   
  
She sat down next to the bed, smiling at her son.  
  
'It seems to me you feel better,' she spoke. 'Are you in pain?'  
  
He shook his head but she was not sure if she really believed him. The bruising on his side looked painful to her.  
  
'Do you remember what happened?' she gently asked, watching him closely for any reaction.  
  
Legolas' eyes darkened a bit but he shook his head again. He refused to think about anything but the present. She waited for a long moment until he averted his eyes. Accepting defeat for now, she let the matter rest. There would be time later.  
  
He did not feel hungry any more, and handed the plate with the remains of his light meal to the servant hovering close by.   
  
'You should get some rest,' she advised gently. 'Ere your friends can no longer be kept away from you. They are much worried about you.'  
  
The though of sleep brought a sudden rush of panic that he struggled hard not to show. Amayn could see the flicker of it in his eyes but it was quickly gone.   
  
'My friends?' he asked, trying to not think of why the prospect of slipping into his elven dreams would fill him with such terror.  
  
'Yes, they have brought you here. Mithrandir, Elessar, as well as the Prince of Ithilien and the King of Rohan, and...'  
  
'Gimli?' Hope flared in his eyes. He remembered his friend had been here, remembered his strong presence.   
  
She handed him a cup and he sipped at it, not noticing the taste of the herbs that had been mixed with the tea.   
  
'Yes, Gimli is here. Take some rest now for you have endured much. Things will be easier to deal with when you have regained some strength.'  
  
Legolas could feel the effect of the herbs when she took the cup from his suddenly slack fingers. Fear welled up as the memory of terror and pain broke through his mental defenses.  
  
'No...' he whispered, trying to fight the sleep overcoming him.  
  
'There is nothing to fear, Legolas,' she calmed him. 'You are safe now.'  
  
His eyes slipped out of focus and she suppressed the feeling of guilt at having tricked him into sleeping. She knew the panic he had to feel but he needed the rest. It was better if he faced his fear now than later.   
  
Looking up she could see the encouragement on Thranduil's face and realized he completely understood.  
  
''He is refusing to remember,' she said softly, her fingers brushing away a strand of hair from Legolas' face. 'He will have to face what has happened or it will destroy him.'  
  
'You think facing his friends will help him?' His voice held some doubt but then he had never trusted outsiders freely. Even less when it came to those he held dear.  
  
She would have answered positively without hesitation had not Gimli's words lingered in her memory. The issue between him and Legolas had to be resolved, but it could cause even more pain to her son. She was not sure how much he could take in his current state. He was fragile in his emotions and she hesitated to risk anything.  
  
'They will be of great help,' she finally spoke, hoping the deep bond of friendship had not been severed.  
  
@@@  
  
Somehow they had all met again in the wide garden of Thranduil's palace. Once more all they could do was wait and it had started to take its toll on them.   
Gimli refused to speak to anyone, ignoring the attempts of conversation from Aragorn. Gandalf had disappeared again without them noticing when and where he went.   
  
The three men kept up a quiet conversation, speaking of matters with no or little importance to pass the time. They had not seen Amayn or Thranduil, or even Calenuial again, and had no knowledge of how Legolas fared.  
  
It was hard on Gimli, for talking to Amayn had brought him no comfort. And while a part of him wished for nothing else but to see his friend again to make sure he was well, another part of him wished deeply he had not to face him. He knew not what Legolas thought of their fight, knew not if the elf even considered him a friend anymore. He knew not even for sure if it had truly been him that had aided Legolas out of the darkness, or if it had been merely a coincidence. Maybe the elf had simply reached for something, anything without really noticing whom it was he clung to.   
  
Doubts and fears filled Gimli's heart, and his emotions could be read easily from his face if someone bothered to look.   
  
Calenuial had returned twice to check on them without ever bothering to show himself. His eyes had always sought Gimli, anger burning in them. Had it not been for Amayn's decision, he would have personally taken care of the dwarf's removal from this realm. His deep love and respect for his Queen warred with his own burning emotions. Ever since finding Legolas in the realm of the dwarves, he had been helpless and unable to aid his friend. Finding out that someone Legolas had considered a trusted and dear friend had helped inflict this damage to him was almost too much for the elven warrior to keep his fierce temper under control.  
If Legolas should not fully recover, he would know whom to blame. 


	24. Anger

So many reviews, reviews, reviews… you are making me very happy with the great   
feedback I receive here!!!   
Thank you to all my most faithful readers!!! I might reach the 300 mark soon … :-)  
  
As so many of you once more requested a quick update I will once more post a short   
chapter… I hope this keeps you from doing all this painful things you threatened to   
do to yourselves…  
  
Oh, and to keep a certain elf save from a certain (insane) reader I will give Calenuial   
a new identity and hide him somewhere in Middle Earth. :-)   
  
Special thanks as always to Little My, my beta reader !!!   
  
So, a little bit to read for you… and do not hesitate to use the review button…   
  
___  
  
Calenuial slipped into the room without a sound. The healer keeping a silent watch   
over the sleeping elf only acknowledged his presence when he stood almost next to   
him. With a short gesture, the elven warrior ordered him to leave the room. Had it   
been anyone else the healer would have refused, but knowing Calenuial and his   
close friendship with Legolas well, he relented. When the door had closed behind   
him, the elf sat down in the vacated seat.  
  
His eyes took in Legolas, his still pale face and vacant eyes. He seemed to be deeply   
asleep and this calmed Calenuial a bit. He had found no rest, and his desire to see   
his friend had grown ever stronger. Sitting here he could finally relax, knowing   
Legolas was safe and obviously better.  
  
With patience only known to those who had lived for a long time, he waited. Only a   
few times someone else came in to check on the sleeping elf, but none of them   
stayed for long. He had time enough to think over all he had come to know, and   
what he was going to do.   
  
He remained there, hardly moving with his eyes fixed on his friend, for a long time   
until the slightest stirring told him Legolas was starting to wake. Only then did he   
move, leaning forward and looking intently at Legolas. He was blinking slowly, a sign   
he was leaving the world of elven dreams.  
  
He waited, smiling as the eyes slowly focused, but the smile slipped from his face   
when he heard his friend mumble a word.  
  
'Gimli?'  
  
Anger surged through Calenuial that he would call for the dwarf. But he kept his   
features under control so as not to betray his emotions while the dark eyes slowly   
focused on him.  
  
'Welcome back, my friend,' he spoke softly. 'How do you fare?'  
  
For a moment Legolas' look was blank, then an unnamed emotion passed over his   
face.  
  
'I feel well,' he answered. His eyes searched the room, only to find they were alone.  
  
'I wished to speak to you ere anybody else could,' Calenuial explained upon seeing   
his slight confusion. 'Is there anything you require?'  
  
'Nay, thank you.' Legolas' voice was a bit weaker than usual, and his face still had a   
grayish tinge. But his eyes seemed clear and alert, and this relieved his friend more   
than anything else. It seemed that Legolas' mind was still whole.  
  
'What is it that you wish to speak to me about?' Legolas' voice broke his musings.  
  
'There are some guests here that claim to be your friends. I want to make sure that   
they are welcome here.'  
  
Legolas blinked, slight confusion in his eyes.  
  
'Who would that be?' he asked after a few moments of silence.  
  
'Mithrandir. King Elessar of Gondor. King Eomer of Rohan.'  
  
A smile had started to form on Legolas' face. He knew not when or how they had   
come as he still refused to let any memories surface, but he was pleased to know   
they were here.   
  
'Prince Faramir of Ithilien. And Gimli the dwarf.'  
  
There was an undeniable disgust in the way Calenuial spoke the last name, and a   
scowl appeared on Legolas' face. But he did not comment on it.  
  
'They are all welcome, as you know very well. Is anybody else here?'   
  
'Nay. But are you sure you wish to see all of them?' Something in the way Calenuial   
looked at him made Legolas uneasy. There was something, something he should   
remember, but he could feel panic rise with the memory.  
  
'Yes, I am sure,' he spoke. 'They are good and trusted friends.'   
  
A snort from Calenuial only heightened his confusion.  
  
'What is it?' he asked, annoyance creeping into his own voice now. 'Why would you   
doubt my friends when you do not even know them?'  
  
'I know enough for I have seen the consequences of their actions.' Calenuial's eyes   
were flaring now. His hand pulled back the blanket covering Legolas, and he was too   
surprised to stop him. An accusing finger pointed at the white bandage wrapped   
tightly around Legolas' torso.  
  
'Have you forgotten how you came by this wound?' he hissed.  
  
For a long moment Legolas simply stared at the bandage, his mind blank. He did not   
wish to remember, but like a flash a memory passed by. Gimli, angry. An argument.   
Pain. He tried to fight it, but when the shield broke there was no holding back   
anymore. With a crash it all came back, washing over and almost drowning him. He   
gasped, doubling over, and for a moment Calenuial knew true fear. His hands came   
to rest upon Legolas' shoulders as he tried to calm his distraught friend, not knowing   
what it was that ailed him.  
  
He did not hear the door open behind him, did not notice someone else in the room   
until Amayn was there next to him, her arms wrapping around Legolas. He took a   
step sideways, breaking his contact with Legolas, watching with a heavily beating   
heart as the Queen held the trembling body. Legolas made no sound, but his face   
was distorted as if in pain as he tried to deal with what his memory revealed. The   
images conjured up by the creature mixed with true memories, and he could not   
discern what had been real and what was not.  
  
Legolas sat there, unmoving, for a long time, Amayn never letting go of him. She had   
hoped his memory would return, but slowly so he could deal with it. The onslaught   
was too much for him to digest at once.  
  
Calenuial stood, his hands clenched into fists. He could see his friend's distress, but   
he was no healer and had no means of knowing the reason for it. All he knew was   
that he himself had caused it, with so little as mentioning Gimli and what he had   
done. Anger, worse than ever before, boiled in him. He was honest enough to take   
part of the blame of this, but the real guilty one was the dwarf. What had he done to   
Legolas that would cause so much pain to his friend?  
  
He left the room unnoticed, seething.  
  
@@@  
  
Once more Gimli had taken some distance from the group, feeling no desire for   
company. His fears were growing the more time passed without them being allowed   
to see their friend.   
  
He had taken a seat below one of the mighty trees, trying not to think of what might   
be. Legolas had awoken but no one had told them yet if he would recover   
completely. What if he didn't? He would never get the chance to make amends for his   
behavior. And even if he did recover, would he still consider Gimli a friend? It hurt to   
imagine the elf turning away from him, no matter that he would deserve it.   
  
The sound of approaching steps made him raise his head. Hope filled him for maybe   
finally someone came to tell them something new. It was Calenuial, but the   
expression on the elf's face made his heart drop. It was darkened by emotion that   
Gimli could not immediately identify. Fear clenched his heart of what he was about to   
hear as Gimli got to his feet. 


	25. Fighting

A big, big THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed !!!  
  
And I fear I have to hide Calenuial real well… too many of you are already   
threatening to hunt him down… poor elf :-)  
  
As requested by many of you another quick update – thanks to Little My  
  
And I was able to re-upload the first 4 chapters – beta read by Little My !!!   
A huge thank you to her for all the work she is doing in making my stories more   
presentable.   
  
  
So, read on and keep on sending me all this nice, encouraging, threatening,…   
reviews!!!  
  
___  
  
Aragorn was quite surprised to see Calenuial pass them by without speaking a word.   
The elf's expression spoke of great anger, and only belatedly did the man realize that   
the direction he was going would lead him directly to Gimli.  
  
He was on his feet in an instant, worry coloring his voice as he spoke. 'Come with   
me, my friends. I fear we might need to keep a certain dwarf out of a fight.'  
  
They followed him, surprise and confusion on their faces, but he ignored their   
questions in his haste to follow the angry elf.  
  
An enraged elf of Lars Lasgalen was unpredictable and more dangerous than   
Aragorn would wish right now. Somehow Calenuial must have found out what had   
happened between Legolas and Gimli, and judging by the deep anger the man had   
witnessed, Gimli was certainly in trouble. For a moment, Aragorn wondered how   
Calenuial had come to know about this. Gimli certainly had not spoken, and that left   
only Legolas. He directed his long strides to where he guessed Gimli to be, hoping   
he would not be too late.   
  
The angry voice that could be heard now told him they were heading the right way,   
and only a few moments later Aragorn came to a stop, taking in the scene before   
him.   
  
Calenuial and Gimli were only a few steps apart, staring at each other. The elf's long   
hands were balled into fists, his whole posture rigid and emanating tension and   
danger.  
  
It was the dwarf that completely surprised Aragorn. He simply stood there, his head   
raised and proud, but there was something in his stance that spoke of defensiveness   
rather than aggression. Where normally he would not back down from any form of   
challenge, he seemed rather subdued now. Defeated. With a sudden stab of   
compassion, Aragorn realized just how much all this was wearing the dwarf down.   
Legolas was his dearest friend, no matter how much he would deny this under   
normal circumstances. To feel responsible for the elf's uncertain state had to affect   
him badly.   
  
'I warned Legolas that his friendship with you would only bring him pain.' The elf's   
cutting voice carried clearly over to the three men. 'But not even I could imagine that   
you would hurt him like this.'  
  
'You know naught of our friendship,' Gimli spoke.  
  
'I know more than I wish to. I have been Legolas' friend for more years than you can   
even imagine and never, never in all those years would I ever have hurt him like this.   
How can you call him friend and raise a hand against him? You wounded him, and   
left him behind.'  
  
'It is a matter between Legolas and I. Believe me when I say I know the blame I   
carry.'  
  
'You know nothing, or you would not be here any longer. Do you really expect that he   
wishes to see you again, when only the voicing of your name brings him unbearable   
pain? And even if he wished, do you think I would allow you the chance to hurt him   
any further?'  
  
He had taken another threatening step closer towards the dwarf. In his anger, he was   
blind to the affect his words had on Gimli, but Aragorn was not. He could see the   
dwarf flinch.  
  
The words had cut deep, as they seemed to confirm Gimli's greatest fear. Legolas   
did not wish to see him. Although he had known to expect this eventuality and tried to   
prepare himself, it still hurt more than he would have thought possible. His mind   
numb with pain, he heard himself speak.   
  
'If it is what he wishes, I will leave.'  
  
With blazing eyes Calenuial looked at him.  
  
'It would be the best you could do,' he spat. But strangely, seeing the defeat upon the   
dwarf's face brought him not the satisfaction he had excepted. The knowledge that   
his own behavior was unjustified weighed heavily upon him. He was not mean or   
perfidious by nature, but honest and fair, and only his own pain and worry had   
controlled his actions. He knew he had no right to send Gimli away; not even Amayn   
had taken this liberty. So it was with some relief that he heard a voice speak up   
behind him.  
  
'It is not you who should make this decision, Calenuial, but Legolas.'   
  
Aragorn's voice was calm but emphatic. The two adversaries turned towards him and   
he faced two pairs of eyes. He was not surprised to see the emotions in them   
mirrored each other. Both were tense with worry, and both held guilt. Aragorn's eyes   
narrowed at this and his words were sharp, for he could see only one explanation for   
the guilt clouding the elf's eyes. He sincerely doubted that Legolas would truly wish   
the dwarf gone, and so he had interrupted ere things could get out of hand.   
  
'How would you know so much about how Legolas fares? Tell me, Calenuial, who did   
mention Gimli to him so you would see his pain?'  
  
Gimli's eyes turned from pained to angry as the implication became clear to him, and   
his defensive stance turned suddenly aggressive. Calenuial only hesitated a moment   
ere he answered.  
  
'It was I that asked him if he wished the dwarf removed after what he had done to   
him. The pain it caused him was not of my doing.'  
  
'That is quite easy to say!' Gimli bellowed. Rage was taking over as he realized what   
must have happened.   
  
@@@  
  
Amayn held on until she could feel Legolas relax, and only then did she assist him in   
lying down again. His eyes were wide with a mixture of emotions.   
  
'I am sorry,' she whispered, 'that I was not here when you awoke. I did not expect for   
your memory to return so suddenly.'  
  
He only looked at her and she noticed his hand was pressed against his side.   
  
'Does it hurt you?' she asked, concerned.   
  
He blinked, his eyes moving away from her face for the first time.   
  
'Gimli,' he whispered. 'It was Gimli.'  
  
She knew what he was talking about and felt grateful that the dwarf had told her.   
  
'Aye. And the guilt for what he has done weighs heavily upon his mind and heart. I   
cannot claim to understand why he did this, but I feel he deeply regrets it.'  
  
She gently stroked his face and he did not flinch away from her caress as he would   
have normally done, a sign to her of how shaky he still felt.  
  
'He lost someone he loved dearly,' Legolas softly spoke, but his brow furrowed as if   
he had trouble remembering correctly. 'He believed I had refused to help her. His   
pain was great and I doubt he knew what he was doing then.'   
  
She could see sudden fear in his eyes.   
  
'Is he still here? You said he was here?'  
  
'He is still here,' she assured him, smiling at the relief in his eyes.  
  
'I hope he does not still feel anger towards me,' he mumbled, his eyes betraying a   
flicker of insecurity.  
  
'I would say that anger is the last thing he feels right now. He fears to have lost your   
friendship, and this pains him deeply.'  
  
Legolas shook his head, a soft smile of relief appearing on his face.  
  
'My memory is still a bit confused,' he spoke.  
  
She could feel pain radiating from him and placed her hand on his shoulder, trying to   
ease it somewhat.   
  
'But I know I do not wish to lose his friendship, either.' His smile turned wry. 'Although   
I fear Calenuial will not understand this.'   
  
'He was here when I came in. Was it something he said that caused your memory to   
surface so suddenly?' She felt sudden anger, for she knew the danger this had   
meant for her son. He was still weakened and it could have easily turned for the   
worse.  
  
'He did nothing,' Legolas quickly assured her, not wishing to complicate matters any   
further. Too much it already seemed to him to sort out easily. Gimli was dear to him,   
and he did not want to lose him but knew not what to expect from the dwarf. Had he   
forgiven him for his presumed refusal to help, or would he turn away again as soon   
as he knew the elf was well? And if not, would Calenuial understand? He knew his   
friend to be impulsive and feared he would take out his anger on Gimli.  
  
But ere he could lose himself in his musings, quick steps neared and to his surprise it   
was Gandalf who entered the room.  
  
A warm smile formed on his face when he saw Legolas awake.  
  
'You look much better, my friend,' he said.  
  
'I do feel much better,' the elf answered.   
  
The Istari nodded but his eyes turned on Amayn, a silent question in them although   
his words were directed at Legolas.  
  
'Would you feel strong enough to accompany me on a short walk through the   
gardens, then?'   
  
She knew there was more to it as his eyes asked her if Legolas was up to the   
exertion. She knew not what he had in mind and was not entirely sure if her son was   
stable enough, but knew the Istari would not ask this of him if he did not really think it   
important.  
  
So she gave the slightest nod even as Legolas immediately rose, eager to leave the   
confinement of this room. She offered him her arm, although she knew his body was   
not as weak as he appeared. It was the strain upon his mind that had exhausted him.   
Walking in the gardens would do him good, and she even considered informing his   
friends so they could meet him there. Maybe it was time to let him see Gimli again so   
he could resolve his matter with the dwarf. His loyal friendship would aid him much   
more than the uncertainty that was eating at him now. She realized that most   
probably this was exactly what Gandalf had in mind as she hesitantly let go of her   
son, allowing him to stand and walk on his own.  
  
  
. 


	26. Healing

I must confess my head is starting to swell after reading all this reviews :-) … I love it   
!!!  
  
big thanks go to my beta reader… she is working through this story so soon I will be   
able to repost a completely betaed version … Little My, thank you for doing this!!!  
  
*waves* Thanks to the candy, chocolate and flowers you sent me!!!   
  
I hope this chapter will stop all of you from dying, jumping off cliffs & other things…   
  
And maybe you will send me another review, or two...???   
  
___  
  
Stepping out into the sunlight, Legolas relished the feeling of sunrays warming his   
skin. For a moment his heart lifted in joy and the darkness of the past days receded.   
Slowly he started to walk, following the paths that led deeper into the greenery.  
  
He waited for Gandalf to speak, for he knew there had to be a reason that the Istari   
had lured him into the garden, but he stayed by his side never uttering a word. The   
elf was content to simply wander, his fingers touching leaves and petals in passing.   
Once more he could feel the strength he drew from these surroundings, and he felt   
stronger and more stable than ever since waking.  
  
The peaceful silence was broken when he heard voices, and at first they brought a   
smile to his face for he knew them well. It faded as quickly as it had appeared when   
he realized they were raised in anger.  
  
Quickening his steps, Legolas moved in the direction they came from. Amayn   
reached out to stop him, but Gandalf shook his head.  
  
'This matter needs to be solved, and not only for Legolas' sake,' he spoke softly, and   
her hand fell away.   
  
Legolas did not notice this exchange as he hurried away, and she made haste in   
following him. Worry was clear to see upon her features as she feared for his still   
fragile mind.  
  
The three men standing next to each other were the first Legolas saw. He could see   
their attention was directed at a spot concealed from his sight, and he moved further   
to come to stand next to them. He never noticed Eomer's jump of surprise when he   
suddenly found the elf so close to him.   
  
Gimli and Calenuial held his whole attention. They were close to blows, it seemed,   
and hurling accusations at each other. The elf flinched when he realized what it was   
they were arguing about. Ere the men could react to his presence he was gone,   
quick steps bringing him closer to the two, who were so absorbed in their dispute that   
they did not see him coming.  
  
'Daro.' The one word, spoken not loudly but with determination, could be heard   
clearly.  
  
Two heads turned at once, staring at the speaker.  
  
Legolas had stopped a few feet away from them, his head swimming. Emotions   
whirled in his heart; pain at seeing two of his dearest friends fighting, anger at their   
stubbornness, and (added "and") confusion as to how things had come this far.   
  
The feelings of anger and hate that emanated from the two made him almost bodily   
sick. It conjured up memories, still too fresh in his mind. He had had no time yet to   
deal with what had been done to him; he had simply pushed it to the back of his   
mind. What he witnessed now was too much like one of the twisted images he had   
been tormented with, and for a long moment he once more lost the certainty of what   
was real and what was not. The onslaught of panic made him sway on his feet and   
his face paled.   
  
All moved at once, but again Gandalf held back Amayn. His voice held enough   
definiteness to also stop the three men from rushing towards their friend.   
  
'Let them handle it.'  
  
The Istari ignored Amayn's flashing eyes as concern turned to anger at being   
detained from aiding her son.   
  
'It is too much for him, too soon. He is not ready for this,' she hissed.  
  
'Trust him,' the Istari answered, a slight smile playing around his lips. 'It is time for   
them to see their own stupidity for what it is.'  
  
The change in the two adversaries was so sudden it could have been laughable.   
Staring at Legolas, both faces went through the exact same expressions; from anger   
to surprise and joy, then to deep concern and fear. Both moved at the same moment   
and as there was no one to hold them back, they reached Legolas simultaneously.  
  
Calenuial's arm went around Legolas' shoulder to offer support. Gimli's hand stopped   
short from touching his friend, taking in the slightly unfocused eyes. A shudder went   
down his spine and sudden fear made him call Legolas' name.  
  
The elf blinked in response and awareness returned to the wide eyes.  
  
'Gimli?'  
  
'Aye, my friend, I am here.'  
  
There was a strange expression on Calenuial's face as he took a step backwards, his   
eyes never leaving Legolas.   
  
The moment of panic had passed at the familiar touch and voice, and Legolas   
straightened as his senses became clear again.   
  
'Tell me, what is this about, that makes you behave like children and yell at each   
other?' he asked, although he feared to know the answer.   
  
Aragorn could not help the grin starting to form on his face, as both dwarf and elf   
seemed chagrined and looked very much nonplussed. Gone were the two fierce   
warriors that had worried them all with the violence of their argument. He could see   
them squirming under Legolas' glare, and marveled at how much recovered the elf   
appeared. He noticed the paleness of his face and had not missed the short display   
of still lingering weakness, but apart from this he did not seem to have sustained any   
lasting damage, neither to body nor mind. It showed in the way he imposed on his   
two friends without much effort.  
  
Said two seemed at a loss for what to say and even exchanged a slightly desperate   
look. Faced with an obviously angry Legolas, the former adversaries quickly seemed   
to form a bond of conspiracy.  
  
'It was nothing of importance,' Gimli spoke.  
  
'Just a minor misunderstanding,' Calenuial added.  
  
Both tried to look innocent and convincing at once. A soft snicker from Faramir   
broadened Aragorn's grin even more.  
  
'Maybe we got a little bit loud…'  
  
'…aye, a bit carried away.'  
  
Legolas simply stared at them, an expression of utter disbelief on his face. Not only   
were they lying, and badly, they seemed to think him deaf and foolish enough to not   
have overheard what their argument had been about.  
  
'A bit?' he repeated calmly.  
  
They exchanged another look but said nothing else.  
  
'It might be a matter of little importance for you, but for me it is not if my dearest   
friends engage in a fight and the reason is me.'  
  
They managed to look even more chagrined than before.  
  
This time it was Eomer who could hardly suppress his laughter.   
  
'I would very much like to put matters right. Each of you seems to think the other is to   
blame for what has befallen me. It is good to know you care, but I would prefer it if   
this decision would be left to me.'  
  
Elf and dwarf seemed to have shrunk under his glare and they looked very much like   
children now, shuffling their feet and squirming.  
  
'If someone would have taken the time to ask me, I could have told you that no one is   
to blame but myself, and the creature that attacked me.'  
  
Legolas voice had softened now and both his friends noticed the change at once.  
  
'I have to take some blame,' Gimli spoke quickly. 'For I injured you and therefore you   
were much more vulnerable.'  
  
'Our dispute had nothing to do with my fight against the creature. I underestimated it   
greatly and this is why it could overwhelm me. Its powers were much stronger than I   
excepted them to be.'  
  
'I injured you.' The dwarf's voice carried all the guilt he felt.  
  
'I do not begrudge you for this, my friend.' Legolas' voice was gentle now. 'You were   
in pain and anguish filled your heart. Your actions were directed by your emotions,   
not your mind. I know you would never hurt me intentionally and this is enough for   
me.'  
  
The dwarf just looked at him, a mixture of doubt and relief on his face.   
  
Legolas attention turned on Calenuial. The elven warrior averted his eyes, his own   
guilt palpable, for causing his friend pain earlier as well as starting this whole   
argument with Gimli.   
  
'The same goes for you my friend,' Legolas spoke, smiling at him. He had known   
Calenuial for much too long to need many words to tell him how he felt. He could see   
him relax immediately and knew the matter was settled.  
  
His eyes returned to Gimli, wondering if he should try to speak to him about Nirith   
and the accusation that still stung his own heart.  
Gimli beat him to it.  
  
'I still wish to ask your forgiveness for the careless words I spoke. I know you would   
not refuse your help if needed, and I had no right to put any blame on you.'  
  
Legolas smiled at that, as a great weight seemed to lift from his heart. He had lost   
neither Gimli's trust nor his friendship.  
  
'As you children finally seem to agree with each other, I would say it is time for this   
elfling to return to his bed. He has caused enough worry to me.' Amayn's melodious   
voice sounded chiding and amused at once.  
  
It was the last straw, and Aragorn's restraint crumbled as he could not help the   
laughter that escaped him. Legolas glared, and Gimli and Calenuial exchanged an   
uncertain look before both broke out in a grin. Whatever had stood between them   
had ceased to exist upon seeing Legolas well again. Even to them, their fight   
suddenly seemed meaningless and irrelevant.   
  
'You are right, Lady Amayn. I say we take care of the elfling and return him to his   
bed,' Gimli offered, with a twinkle of sudden mischief in his eyes. Calenuial caught on   
immediately and moved with the dwarf, each of them grabbing one of Legolas arms   
and dragging him away.  
  
'I do not need your help!' he exclaimed indignantly.   
  
'Hush, elfling, or we might need to carry you.' Calenuial's voice held laughter in it.   
  
Unable to break free, Legolas relented, not wishing for them to go through with the   
threat.   
  
Shaking her head, Amayn followed them and Aragorn was sure he could hear her   
mumbling about children and their behavior as they disappeared from view. With a   
wide grin upon his face, he turned to Gandalf.  
  
'You knew, did you not?' he asked, amusement shining in his eyes.  
  
The Istari shrugged. 'I knew nothing but that their fighting was not based on   
differences but similarities. It was their fear for Legolas that caused them to indulge in   
this argument as well as their apprehension of losing him. Only Legolas could solve   
this matter and I would say he did.'  
  
With a chuckle, Aragorn made a gesture towards the direction they had disappeared.   
  
'Let's follow the children, then, shall we? 


	27. Facing Fears

I know, I let you wait for this chapter for quite some time… but I was   
away over the weekend and there was no internet connection…   
  
Some of you have asked me to send them a note whenever I update or   
post a new story… I must confess I lost track of who and how many, so I   
have a suggestion: I started a group at yahoo   
(http://groups.yahoo.com/group/mirkwood_fanfic/ )  
where you can join and I send an email to this list whenever I put   
something new on the net, including links to where to find it. That would   
be the easiest way for me… I know of some others who do it this way and   
it seems to work fine…  
  
anyway, thanks once more for the large amount of feedback on this story   
– I never thought I would ever receive sooooooo many reviews!!!!  
Incredible :-o  
  
So, the last chapter was not the end yet… read on, enjoy and let me know   
if you like it!!!!  
  
___  
  
Although darkness had fallen, the long table was still illuminated by   
hundreds of little lanterns placed in the trees all around them. Elven   
voices filled the air with laughter and singing.  
  
Gimli had learned quickly that the elves of Greenwood used any occasion   
to celebrate with a great feast. The recovery of Legolas was more than   
enough reason for them to celebrate. Food and wine had been served and   
Gimli had taken his fair share of it, not even trying to hide his fondness for   
the elven dishes.   
  
He sat next to Legolas, close to the head of the table were Thranduil and   
Amayn were seated. It was not the first time Gimli had attended a feast   
here, but it was the first time the elven lord had graced it with his   
presence.   
  
Accepting another refill of his goblet, Gimli's attention returned to his   
friend. Legolas seemed less pale in the warm light of the lanterns, but the   
dwarf knew of the lines that marred his face. He had taken little food but   
this was not what concerned the dwarf. What deeply disturbed him was   
his refusal to sleep. He had spent many hours in Legolas' room during the   
last two days, keeping his friend company, and he knew he had never, not   
even for the shortest time slipped into his world of elven dreams. It   
worried the dwarf for even an elf needs rest, especially after all that   
Legolas had gone through. Others had noticed as well, he was sure about   
that. There seemed hardly anything Amayn missed and he had no doubt   
she knew well of her son's refusal to take rest.  
  
His stomach full, Gimli could feel himself longing for a smoke and he cast   
a quick glance around when he noticed Gandalf was gone. He found the   
Istari a little bit away from the group, seated on a log, his pipe in hand.   
With a grin of delight the dwarf rose to join him, ignoring the remark   
coming from Legolas who knew well were his friend was headed.  
  
Taking a seat next to Gandalf he carefully lit his pipe, relishing the first   
taste of tobacco.  
  
For some time they just sat, content in blowing smoke rings that took on   
ever more complicated patterns as far as Gandalf was concerned.   
  
It was the Istari that finally broke the silence. 'It seems to me you are   
troubled by something, son of Gloin.'  
  
Gimli did not respond at once, watching as another ring formed from   
smoke and faded again.  
  
'It is that elf,' he finally spoke.  
  
'Really?'   
  
Gimli chose to ignore the slightly sarcastic remark.  
  
'He has not slept ever since you took him to the gardens. I know not how   
he thinks he will ever recover like this.' His voice was gruff but the   
undertone of true concern could not be missed.   
  
'I feared something like this,' the Istari confessed. Gimli waited for him to   
say more but he remained silent.  
  
'And why would you expect something like this? I can see no reason why   
one would refuse to rest when he so obviously needs to,' the dwarf   
prompted him, feeling the Istari once again knew more than he revealed.  
  
'You need to understand the way of elven dreams,' Gandalf explained.   
'Unlike mortals, they never lose control of their dreaming but wander   
through their memories, enjoying them once more. They know not   
nightmares and bad dreams, for they create them themselves. But   
Legolas…' He took a deep draught from his pipe ere he continued. 'Legolas   
has experienced the most frightening thing for an elven mind to endure:   
complete loss of control as the creature played with his memory, forced   
him to see what it wished and he had no way of stopping this.'  
  
He fell silent once more and Gimli tried to imagine the impact of such an   
experience.   
  
'So he lost control once,' he finally spoke, 'and he fears to lose it again?   
But there is no reason anymore, is there, Gandalf?' Sudden fear rose   
again, as the suspicion dawned that maybe the elf was still affected.   
  
'Nay, Gimli, fear not. With the creature's death, Legolas is free once more.   
But the deep fear this evoked in him still lingers in his heart and he dares   
not to rest, afraid of his own inability to control his dreams.'  
  
'This is folly,' the dwarf exclaimed.   
  
'Maybe it is. But what the mind knows and the heart fears oft does not   
agree.'  
  
Silence fell again. Gimli had lost any interest in watching the smoke, his   
mind trying to understand what it was that ailed his friend. Long moments   
had passed ere he turned to Gandalf once more.  
  
'What can I do?' he asked, only to find himself alone.   
  
@@@  
  
It was good to see the elf laughing again, even when he knew he was not   
completely recovered yet, Gimli realized when he retook his seat next to   
his friend. The next hours passed swiftly, and midnight had gone when the   
effects of wine and the lateness of the hour started to show. The three   
men excused themselves first, but many others followed their example   
and soon only a few elves kept Legolas and Gimli company. The dwarf had   
only nipped at his wine, wishing not to become inebriated, and so he was   
quite sober when Legolas announced that he would retire. The dwarf   
quietly followed him inside, but instead of bidding Legolas a good night   
and moving to his own chambers, he simply led the way to Legolas'. The   
elf wondered but said naught.   
  
When they had entered Legolas' private quarters and the dwarf still made   
no sign of leaving, the elf shot him an inquiring glance. Gimli's face   
betrayed nothing.  
  
'Do you wish for another glass of wine, my friend?' Legolas asked,   
wondering what it was that kept the dwarf from seeking his own bed.  
  
The dwarf's eyes regarded him solemnly for a long moment ere he spoke.   
'I am not here to keep you from sleeping, Legolas.'   
  
A look of confusion passed over the elf's face.  
  
'I am merely here to make sure nothing will keep you from your rest   
tonight,' Gimli added. There was something in his eyes that made Legolas   
stop, even before all the answers and excuses forming in his mind could   
be put into words. Something that told him the dwarf knew all about his   
deepest fears.   
  
Pride flashed in the elf's eyes and Gimli quickly spoke, knowing well he   
had to convince the proud and stubborn elf ere he found himself thrown   
out.  
  
'As I have noticed that you have not rested these last nights, I assume   
you will do so tonight and therefore I will keep guard so that no one dares   
to disturb you.'  
  
His voice was light, as if it was the most natural thing for him to spend the   
night guarding an elf's sleep.   
  
'I do not…'  
  
'I know there are those who say that after what you have experienced, it   
would be a most frightening thing to enter the realm of elven dreams once   
again. Bu do not worry, I heed not their words, for I have never known   
you to give in to any fear, and surely you would not do so now.'  
  
He smiled at Legolas, noting the glimmer of panic lurking in the depths of   
his dark eyes but ignoring it. If he had to use the elf's stubborn pride   
against him, so be it.   
  
Finding himself cornered, Legolas was at a loss for what to do. He could   
not very well admit his dread of sleeping, but there seemed no way to get   
Gimli out of here. He watched with a growing feeling of helplessness as   
the dwarf made himself comfortable in his room, clearly intending to stay   
the night.   
With a deep sigh, he realized he had no choice if he wanted to escape with   
his pride intact. He had to face this one final battle against his own deep   
fears. Reluctantly, he discarded shoes and robe and settled down on the   
bed.  
  
'You need not stay here, Gimli,' he tried one more time, 'for no one will   
disturb me.'  
  
'Better to make sure,' the dwarf answered stoically, leaving no doubt that   
the discussion was closed.  
  
With another sigh Legolas accepted defeat, wondering if he would be able   
to trick him by feigning sleep, but the thought was quickly rejected. He   
would rather face his fear than deceive a friend.   
  
As he tried to relax and find the peace of mind that would allow him to slip   
into the state of dreaming, he found himself deeply grateful for the   
comforting presence of the dwarf. The last nights sleep had eluded him,   
not for lack of trying but for simply not being able to let go of the anxiety   
that filled him. Too much there was in his mind that he did not wish to   
face, and he worried about not being able to control it. He knew it to be   
an unfounded fear but only now, with a trusted friend watching over him   
did he finally find the strength to have faith in himself once more. 


	28. Epilogue

I want to thank everybody who ever took the time to review this story, any even more those of you who did several times. Judging on the number of reviews, I got the distinct expression that you all liked my writing... :-) and that is a very nice feeling...   
  
Threatening me with several drastic actions as well as bribes ensured quick updates :-) and the many suggestions and thoughts helped me to develop this story.   
  
Another huge THANK YOU goes to Little My who offered to beta read and does a great job! By now she corrected all chapters, so I will soon repost this story in an fully edited version.  
  
  
To all of you who asked: yes, there is a going to be a sequel. :-)  
*waving to everybody who joined her mailing list* you will receive an email as   
soon as the first chapter is posted!  
  
  
So... here it is... the last chapter... and as always: please tell me if you like it :-)  
  
___  
  
Dawn had come and the elf still did not stir, his body needing the rest it had been denied for so long. Gimli had not missed how long it had taken Legolas to fall asleep, but he had pretended not to notice. He was rewarded with the elf finally slipping into his world of dreams, his eyes becoming vacant and unfocused. It was then that Gimli had leaned over, watching him intently for any sign that something was amiss. But to his great relief he could not discern any disturbance in Legolas' sleep.  
  
He kept watch over the slumbering elf even when night turned to day and his stomach started to growl. He had promised to guard him and he would not leave his side.  
  
He missed the moment Legolas woke and jerked upright when an amused voice suddenly broke the silence. 'You had better go and look for something edible, ere your stomach decides to leave without you.'  
  
Dark eyes twinkled at him with open laughter and the dwarf could feel the dark mood that had started to settle on him during the past hours lift.   
  
He rose and gave a mock bow. 'If your Highness has rested enough, I will take my leave.'  
  
Legolas answered with a sublime wave of his hand. 'I can manage on my own from here on,' he said in a superior tone.  
  
'I am not so sure about that,' Gimli mumbled and only a quick step saved him from the slap aimed at his head.  
  
'You are getting slow, elf,' he taunted and made a quick exit. Something hit the door as it closed behind him, and with a snicker he yelled, 'As I said - slow!'   
  
He walked away, a satisfied grin on his face, ignoring the indignant voice wafting after him.  
  
@@@  
  
More than an hour had passed ere Legolas saw Gimli again. The dwarf was deep in conversation with Eomer and Aragorn, and the elf did not wish to intrude. So he joined Faramir and the man was delighted to have the elf's sole attention for once. He used the chance to broach a subject that had long been upon his mind. The two walked the paths of the garden, soon deeply immersed in an animated conversation.  
  
  
It was for lunch that all came together again, and Legolas quickly noticed Gimli was missing. Silently he slipped away from the group to look for his friend. He found him, sitting on a log, smoking his pipe and obviously lost in thought. Without a sound he lowered himself onto the ground next to the dwarf. He sat there, patiently waiting to be acknowledged, not wishing to disturb his brooding friend.  
  
'Do you have naught else to do, no singing or talking to trees?' The dwarf's voice held much sarcasm but Legolas refused to feel offended.   
  
His voice was soft as he answered. 'If you wish to be left alone, I will leave.' But he made no sign of doing as he had said.  
  
Long seconds passed ere Gimli removed his pipe from his mouth and spoke softly. 'Nay, my friend, I did not intend to drive you away. But I have much on my mind and may not be good company right now.'  
  
Legolas did not react, but stayed where he was, watching his friend as he sat there, lost in thought once more. Then, with a deep sigh Gimli let his hands fall on his thighs, looking down on them. Only now did Legolas catch a glimmer of red in the hand that did not hold the pipe. He craned his neck to get a look at what it was the dwarf held. Gimli noticed his curiosity and without a word he held out his hand, offering the small thing over for the elf's inspection.  
  
Carefully Legolas took it from him, holding his breath as its unique beauty was revealed. It was a delicately wrought necklace, made of mithril and decorated with rubies. For a long time he admired the piece of jewelry ere he passed it back to the dwarf. Gimli pocketed it, his eyes meeting Legolas'. The elf was deeply shaken by the depth of emotion he could see mirrored in the dark orbs.  
  
'If a dwarf courts a maid, he creates one piece of jewelry to gift her with. It is to be a demonstration of his skill in craftsmanship. It is up to her to accept or decline it.' His voice was so soft, only elven hearing would have been able to pick up the words. 'I never had a chance to give this to her.'  
  
'It is the most beautiful piece of jewelry I have ever seen.' Legolas did not speak further, knowing words were of no use here. Gimli's pain could not be soothed by words.  
  
Another long silence stretched and Legolas moved into a more comfortable position, content in being allowed to stay here, not expecting Gimli to share more of his deepest feelings.  
  
So he was slightly surprised when he heard Gimli's voice again.  
  
'I will return to the Lonely Mountain and I will mourn what I have lost. But I will not stay there.' His tone had changed, and he sounded more alive as he spoke of the future. 'I promised Aragorn to help him in rebuilding the White City and this is what I will do. Then I will build a new dwarven realm for myself and every dwarf that wishes to follow me. Do you remember the Glittering Caves?'  
  
'Aye, I do. How could I forget the place you forced me to see against my better judgment?'  
  
'We had an agreement,' Gimli protested.  
  
'That was the only reason that I did follow you. I must have been out of my mind when I agreed to that.' Legolas shook his head in mock dismay.   
  
'You did agree with me that there was beauty to be found in that place.' There was slight accusation in Gimli's words now.  
  
'I would have agreed to anything to get out of those caves again.' The teasing tone made the dwarf smile, as he remembered well the elf's discomfort during this expedition.   
  
'The Glittering Caves will become a new realm of dwarves, more beautiful than any other.'  
  
'Of this I am sure, my friend.'   
  
It was Legolas now whose thoughts seemed suddenly to be far away and it was the dwarf's turn to watch him closely.  
  
'The time of the rings has passed.' The elf's voice sounded slightly lost and Gimli could feel a tightening in his chest.   
  
'They will leave Middle Earth soon and sail over the sea to Valinor, the Undying Lands, and many elves will follow them.'  
  
The deep longing in these few words amplified Gimli's fear that Legolas would choose to go with them. The thought of losing his friend hurt, and he dreaded the words he would hear now.   
  
A bitter laugh escaped the elf and his next words brought a shiver down Gimli's spine.  
  
'Legolas Greenleaf long under the tree  
In joy thou hast lived. Beware of the sea!  
If thou hearest the cry of the gull on the shore,  
Thy heart shall then rest in the forest no more.'  
  
And Legolas spoke no further.  
  
The dwarf did not have an elf's patience and so he could not stand the silence for long.  
  
'You will go with them?'  
  
The elf turned his head to look at him and it seemed as if he had woken from a deep dream. He shook his head as if to clear it. His eyes were dark and solemn and his voice was sad as he answered his friend's question.  
  
'I feel the longing and it tears at my heart. It is as the Lady Galadriel foresaw; the trees of Greenwood no longer bring me the peace they once did. I wish to hear the sounds of the sea, to smell the salt in the air. But there is still a part of me that is bound to Middle Earth and its hold on me is as strong as ever. Nay, Gimli, my time has not come yet to leave these shores. I will dwell in these trees a little while longer, if not in Greenwood, then not too far away.'   
  
A smile broke out on his face. 'You were not the only one to give a promise. My lord has allowed me to lead a group of elves to Ithilien, to restore its beauty, so it will become again what it once was.'  
  
Gimli tried hard to keep the smile from his face but his eyes sparkled. He lifted the forgotten pipe to his mouth, taking a deep draught. The elf's nose wrinkled in distaste as a smoke ring passed his face, but he did not comment.  
  
They remained there, in companionable silence until the sun set and Gimli's stomach once more let out a growl, evoking a snicker from the elf.  
  
'It seems to me your stomach is quite vigorously demanding to be fed,' he teased.  
  
'No wonder, with all the elven food. I long for a real meal, adequate to fill a dwarf's stomach,' Gimli retorted, ignoring his fondness of said food.  
  
'Then I fear there will be no use in joining the others for the evening meal,' Legolas sighed with deep disappointment. 'There will be naught there to fulfill your cravings.'  
  
But Gimli had already gotten to his feet.  
  
'Better a hardly edible meal than naught at all,' he decided, already moving towards the place where the meal would be served.  
  
With a fond smile Legolas jumped to his feet, overtaking the dwarf with light steps.   
'Who is getting slow, now?' he cried and with a snarl Gimli fell into a trot, knowing well he could not catch the nimble elf but still rising to the bait.  
  
'One day, I will get you,' he mumbled as he lost sight of his friend. 'One day, you will see.'  
  
Silvery laughter answered him as keen elven ears picked up his words, and as no one could see him, he allowed himself to smile openly.  
  
*the end* 


End file.
